Harry Potter and the Return to Hogwarts, 8th Year
by Count Isac
Summary: HP/GW,RW/HG,LL/NL Post DH. CANON minus the epilogue. Voldemort is dead and now Harry and the gang return to Hogwarts to make-up their last year of school. Will Harry finally be able to live his life or does fate have other plans for him? SUPERPOWER HARRY!
1. Chapter 1

_Harry Potter_® is copyright J.K. Rowlings. HARRY POTTER, characters, names and related indicia are trademarks of Warner Bros. TM and © 2005. This fan fiction is provided for entertainment purposes and in respect to J.K. Rowlings and the talented cast of the Harry Potter films.

Harry Potter and the Return to Hogwarts, 8th Year

Chapter One – New Beginnings

It was a warm July morning at the burrow. The sun wasn't yet half way through the sky but already sweat began to run down Harry's forehead. Noticing the moisture growing on his face Harry used his sleeve to mop his brow. He stared at his sleeve as he pulled it away, drenched with sweat. He exhaled loudly and looked up to the burrow, now unfamiliar in shape. The repairs were coming along fairly quickly and with a little gold spent behind the curtains, Harry's choice to keep it secret, the extent of those repairs were probably more comparable to a rebuild.

Six aurors were magically lifting, placing and bonding the house together. The work was quick but because of the extreme heat the aurors work time was limited. After finishing what Harry guessed was the third floor the wizards went inside for another break. Shortly after with a wave of surprise Harry was tackled to the ground. He looked around urgently trying to figure out what happened. His eyes made it as far has Ron's red hair before he let his head fall with a thud. "I'm sorry mate." Ron grunted as he began to stand up, broom in hand. "Ginny got me with a bludger..."

"It's fine Ron...just didn't expect my best friend to land on me...I'm mean you are like what...six-two? Six-three?" Harry said wiping dirt off of his shirt.

"Six-three...but-" Ron hastily muttered as if looking for an excuse. His face flushing with embarrassment

"C'MON RON! GEORGE HAS ALREADY SCORED!" screamed Hermione as she whipped by on a broom.

"Yeah, I'm coming. You know letting Ginny used your broom is cheating." Ron said sitting on his broom.

"I'll keep that in mind." Harry said looking up at Ginny. Her hair on fire in the mid-day sun, flying behind her as she soared through the air on Harry's Firebolt. This was the first time he had seen Ginny smile since her brother's funeral. It had been a hard last couple of months between the funerals and the custody hearings for Harry's new Godson. It seems that the wizarding world has more details about half-werewolf children than one would think.

Once again the game above took full motion and once again Harry lost interest. It was a weird feeling for Harry to become bored with his favorite sport. He wasn't sure why but lately he had fallen into a mild depression. He still enjoyed life and his time with Ginny and he even looked forward to finishing school this year. His only problem was that he had fulfilled his life purpose at age 17. His whole reason for existence was already passed. Nothing he did now seemed to feel the same as it did before. In truth he lacked purpose.

It wasn't long before the match above came to a conclusion, whether by catching the snitch or Ron's stomach, he wasn't sure. The five of them headed inside. To Harry's surprise the aurors were gone. Ron half-sprinted through the cluttered living room towards the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley chased after him shouting "YOU CAN WAIT FOR SUPPER RONALD!". George followed after silently grabbing up some rolls and fruit. He doubled back out of the kitchen and up stairs before Mrs. Weasley turned from Ron. Defeated he lurched out of the room until his back was to his mom and a smile broke out on his face.

The four ran up stairs to the newly completed second floor. George was waiting in the room where Harry and Ron sleep. As soon as Ron walked in he was surprised with a roll and an apple, both of which he caught. The roll was already half-gone when he sat down on his cot. Harry and Ginny sat on Harry's spread and Hermione sat between Ron and George. No one said anything as the room was filled with Ron and Georges eating. Ginny eyed them with a look of disgust and Hermione sat with a flushed face as she pretended to be interested in Ron's quiditch poster.

"So Ginny, what classes have you signed up for?" Harry asked trying to make conversation while the Weasley boys ate.

"Potions, Advanced-Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms-" Ginny started slowly.

"Wait, those are all my classes!" Harry spat with a smirk interrupting the now blushing Ginny.

"Are they really?" she replied back with an over-dramatic presentation of innocence. Her mouth smiling Harry's favorite smile. He would have leaned in to kiss her if Ron's face wouldn't have appeared between them as he decided to change seats.

"We still have to get our school supplies." Ron piped in completely ignorant of the romance he just crushed. "If we just test out we would be on our marry way with life and wouldn't have to fork out more money."

"Ronald we're lucky to have this chance to go back and besides McGonagall asked us to help the kids transition better." Hermione said with a corrective tone.

"Last time we were in Diagon alley half of the shops were run-down or closed." Ginny said in a depressed tone.

"My shop isn't going anywhere. I've actually hired 3 managers last week." George spat proudly while fidgeting with his ear. "Actually now that I think about it. A few new stores have moved in."

"Then it's settled. We're going to Diagon Alley." Hermione piped in excitedly.

"You'd better be back for supper!" Mrs. Weasley crowed from down stairs.

"The acoustics in this house are terrible mate." Ron said sighing. "You can't have a private conversation without the rest of the house listening in."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Return to Hogwarts, 8th Year

Chapter Two – Rebuilding

"You sure you're not coming then?" asked Harry opening the front door for Ginny.

"No, go on mate. It's my day off. I'm not going to work. Besides I told Mum and Dad I'd visit more often." George replied responsibly. It astonished Harry how much George had grown up before summer. "And I might be asking too much, but try to stay out of trouble?"

"Can't make any promises." Harry chuckled. "Trouble kinda finds _me._ But I will do my best." At that the four headed out into the surrounding fields to escape the anti-appiration ward in place. Once clear, marked by a large rock summoned by Hermione when the wards were put up, disappeared with simultaneous pops.

After appirating Harry realized they never actually agreed where they were going or where to meet as Hermione and himself were the only two standing in front of Gringotts. Harry looked down the alley hoping to spot some red hair.

"Can you see them?" she asked irritated. Harry was about to reply no when Ginny popped up in front of them.

"Sorry about that. I wanted to see how many stores are re-opened. It's posted in the Leaky-Cauldron." She sued Harry apologetically. Nobody could resist her charms...even if she did resemble his mother as Ron likes to point out. "So there is a new robe shop open. I'll do anything to go there!" she spilled excitedly.

"Anything?" Harry asked with an evil undertone.

"Well as long as I don't find myself dropping trou' in the middle of Diagon Alley proclaiming myself a master of space and time." Hermione gave her a very surprised side glance. Harry laughed a little and then turned around.

"Well you always could go find your brother...not sure where he is." He said with a docile tone.

"Probably getting food." Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"Am not" replied Ron's voice from the door behind them. "Been inside waiting the whole time." he added with a grin. "Dad mentioned Gringotts needing some aurors for protection while the goblins redid the magical barriers. Apparently someone stole a dragon not too long ago."

"I think I remember hearing something about that." Harry said smirking. Ron opened the door and let the group in. Immediately several noticeable aurors were watching Harry. "Do you think they recognize me?"

"When was the last time your face wasn't in a news paper or magazine?" Ron asked jokingly.

"Before the Tri-Wizard tournament?" he laughingly guessed. A rather enthusiastic looking goblin approached and bent forward slightly.

"Mister Potter, we've been expecting you for some time now. My name is Thaugnak." he said with might resemble a smile in goblin standards. To Harry it reminded him of how Marge's dog showed it's teeth every time Harry would walk by.

"Expecting me?" he asked curiously.

"Yes it seems that we have a few legal matters to discuss. If you could please follow me, your friends can be helped at the front desk." Harry looked to Ron and Hermione who both looked frightened.

"I'll see you guys later then." He said before giving Ginny a hug. "I'll try not to take too long." Harry followed the little Goblin off to a side room while Ron, Hermione and Ginny proceeded up to the front counter. Once in the side room the Goblin offered Harry a seat and closed the door. Once shut he let out what sound like a screech.

"Mister Potter. I'm so glad to meet you. I was here the day you thwarted those Death Eaters!" he added in what must have been a voice of awe.

"Oh, thank you. I wasn't trying to do any damage to the bank or anything."

"Don't worry about that. No one is in trouble. You're simply here to discuss a few vault issues. It seems that you have inherited a few properties in the last year that you have not yet collected."

"Excuse me?"

"Being as it may that in the cases of Sirius Black and Bellatrix Lestrange that no other heir be formidable in claim you are left with all properties."

"Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"It seems that her articles wood have went to Sirius in the case of her death and since he left you all of his possessions it seems that you are the rightful heir. Just sign your name here at the bottom of this sheet saying that you are aware of this exchange and are a willing party." Harry signed the paper quickly. "You will be given your keys at the front counter and will be shown to your vaults...not like you don't know your way around."

"Thank you." Harry said as he stood up. He nodded slightly to the goblin as to not be rude before heading out. Ginny was waiting for him at the front counter. After he made his way across he room to her side he looked up at the goblin in front of them.

"Ah yes. Mister Potter." He spoke before rummaging through his desk. He pulled out two keys and presented them to Harry. "These are the keys to your new vaults. Someone will be with you shortly to take you down." After speaking he returned to his accounting papers and showed them no more interest.

"New vaults?" Ginny asked.

"It's a long story." Harry added.

"Well it takes a long time on the rails." she started before being interupted.

"Actually we no longer use the rail system. We have added several dividing barriers and have established an instant transport system to take you to any vault." Corrected the goblin.

"Why the change?" Ginny asked though Harry already knew the answer.

"It's a matter of security." He replied and then turned back to his work. Harry winked at Ginny before she fully understood. She snickered a little too loud earning the glares of about 7 goblins. The two shared a look of guilt and then stood quietly waiting. It wasn't long before a goblin approached them from a nearby door.

"How many vaults are we seeing today?"

"Just one today." Harry added pulling his original key from his pocket and handing it to the goblin. Ginny looked surprised that Harry only wanted to visit his own vault. "I'm rushed for time, see. I'll be returning within the next few days." He added trying to shed some light for the very confused looking Ginny.

"We could transfer all of your assets to the larger vault and sort them by previous owner for you. This way you only have to visit one vault on your next arrival."

"That would be splendid. Is there anyway that you might be able to check the items for curses as well?"

"For a small fee." He added greedily.

"That wont be an issue." Harry replied back expecting a move like this.

"I didn't think it would be. Such a large estate as yours. You are easily one of our richest guests here." Harry tried hard not to blush as Ginny smiled. "Follow me, if you will." Harry held out his arm for Ginny. As she grabbed it the two headed off following their host. He lead them into a very small room with a very ornate and arcane looking design through-out. The goblin ushered them to the center of the room and clapped his hands. Everything around them looked as if it began to mix together like liquids slowly shaping itself into a darker dungeon hall. In front of them was Harry's vault. The Goblin walked forward and inserted the key. With a twist the door popped open to reveal careful mounds of gold and silver. Harry stepped in and pulled out a brown clothed bag. He shoved what he guessed to be about 300 galleons in it and then turned to the door. Ginny was still waiting outside so he headed out quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and the Return to Hogwarts, 8th Year

Chapter Three – Fortune and Fame

The vault door slammed behind Harry as he walked out to Ginny. She looked wide-eyed down at the large bag of gold. Harry smiled and turned to the goblin who was now taking out the key. He spun around slowly and handed Harry his key. With a careful nod Harry took the key and placed it in his pocket.

"To the main floor." stated the goblin with a very raspy voice. He raised his hands above his head and clapped twice. With the same sudden fluid motion the room began to melt back into the white marble stone of the main floor. When the walls around them seemed to be solid again Harry took a step toward the door only to find the door opening toward them. On the other end was about ten wizards, most of which were carrying large antique looking cameras. The kind you might see in a black and white movie. It was hard to make out any faces through the flashes but it was clear what they wanted.

Harry stepped back as the mob approached him and Ginny when the goblin stepped forward and held out his hand. Everyone of the wizards shot back into the lobby mostly landing on their bottoms. The cameras they were holding were now smoking on the floor. "This is a private place of business. Remove yourselves from the property before I call the ministry" he spat at the surprised bunch before slamming the door. "Mister Potter there seems to be a few reporters outside. Would you like an alternative exit?"

"How? Gringotts has the one door and I can't appirate."

"You can't." He added with a devilish smile. "But goblin magic is unhindered by the wards here." and with a pop Harry and Ginny were down the street past what must have been at least 20 people piled up at Gringotts entrance. Harry spun around so that his back was facing the crowd.

"Thank you." Ginny said to the goblin, earning a small nod.

"Always the best for our guests." and just as quickly as they appeared the goblin was gone. Harry stood thinking for a moment. Ron and Hermione would be inside waiting for them to come out.

"We have to go back for Ron and Hermione." He said to Ginny as he ran his fingers down her cheek bone. She shivered slightly when his fingers made it to her neck.

"...we don't have to" she added in a voice that made Harry's heart skip a beat. She slowly stepped into him, their eyes linked. Harry leaned his head down toward hers and their lips met. Filled with a sudden angst Harry wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly in as they kissed.

"OI!" Harry heard from behind him. "Get a room!" Ron and Hermione were free from the crowd and were making their way over. Harry didn't stop kissing Ginny until Ron cleared his throat only a few feet away. "Alright you're my best friend but that doesn't mean I won't curse your or something."

"Last time you tried cursing someone you spat up slugs for hours." Harry said mockingly earning laughs from both Ginny and Hermione. The latter making Ron blush lightly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah and spare me of all the "broken wand" jokes Harry."

"You know it wasn't me that started that." Harry said with a grin.

"No but Fred and George didn't have to twist your arm too hard, did they?" Harry was about to answer but noticed an older woman in front of Gringotts who was beginning to eye them pretty obviously.

"I think it's time we move on then." Harry said nodding toward the crowd of people a few more faces turned this way. Harry turned around and lifted up the collar of his jacket so that his face was less revealed. He lead them down the alley a ways before they came to the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Okay...Hermione tell me you remembered the lists?" Ron whispered softly.

"Always do." She said back more loudly than he would have liked, and with a flash she pecked him on the cheek. "Okay...let me see." She rummaged through a little bag and pulled out 4 pieces of parchment much bigger than the bag. The sheets still smooth and crisp. She was about to suggest a shop to start when Harry spoke.

"What happened to Eeylops?"

"They closed down last summer. They were selling all their birds half-off when I came shopping for school with mum." Ginny added looking at the run down building. "There is a new pet shop over on the corner of Diagon alley and Knockturn alley. They sell everything."

"Does anyone need cauldrons?" Hermione asked looking around.

"Ginny and I do." Harry said looking back to the cauldron shop right by the Leaky Cauldron entrance. "We'll go get them and meet you at Flourish & Blott's."

"You sure?" Hermione asked already knowing the answer.

"We'll catch up." Ginny added very coy. Ron stood oblivious looking at the front window of the quiditch supplies shop. There stood the next model Nimbus broom and a yellow sign caught Harry's eye. Ir read;

**New Firebolt Accessories! Extenders, bristles and handling grips! 30% OFF!**

"You know Harry...we have quiditch try-outs this year and we aren't guaranteed a spot." Ron said looking at him with a grin.

"We'd better stop there on the way out." Harry admitted. "But first our school supplies. Meet you in ten minutes." Ginny gave a half wave to Ron and Hermione as they went their own way. They were only a few feet away from the cauldron shop when they could hear raised voices.

"LOOK! THOSE TWO HANG OUT WITH HARRY POTTER! HEY CAN WE ASK SOME QUESTIONS?"

"Hurry and get inside." Harry said quickening his step. The two burst through the door and had to catch themselves as they about knocked over a stack of cauldrons. The clerk standing behind the counter gave them a glare that told them he wasn't happy. "Sorry...er we need to get some cauldrons."

"This is a cauldron shop." the clerk replied dryly.

"Right...7th year potions."

"Ah...alright. For a few extra galleons we can have it delivered to Hogwarts for you."

"Perfect."

"What house are you in?"

"Gryffindor, the both of us." Harry said looking to Ginny.

"That's odd. Usually it's the Hufflepuffs that knock over cauldrons. On accident anyway."

"Right." Harry said blushing. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the bag of galleons. "So what do I owe you?" The clerk looked down at the bag with wide eyes then up to Harry's face. His eyes flickered up to the scar.

"Oh my God...you're Harry Potter."

"Must be a Tuesday..." Harry muttered under his breath. "Yes, I'm Harry Potter."

"Oh well in that case it's on the house."

"No it's okay. I want to pay." Harry said with as much seriousness as possible.

"Nonsense. Harry Potter will not pay for cauldrons in this shop. They will be delivered by the start of term." Harry was about to argue when a loud noise from behind made him jump. A blonde girl, probably about 14, knocked over the stack of cauldrons. As she tried to stack them back up Harry caught a glimpse of yellow and black striped material under the robes. "Told you." said the clerk before walking around to the girl. "Can I help you find something?" Harry walked to the door and opened it for Ginny. After closing the door behind him Harry again pulled up his collar before walking.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter and the Return to Hogwarts, 8th Year

Chapter Four – The Worst Supper

The sun began to fall low in the western sky as the four popped into the fields surrounding the burrow. Harry led the way through the tall grass until they entered the clearing. The air in the clearing was filled with the smell of food. As Harry approached the house the tensions of the day began to fade. On a normal day he would have loved a visit to Diagon alley but the unusual amount of press there had made his trip all but a nightmare.

The house had to be close to completion Harry guessed as he observed the changes from this morning. The aurors had added another floor since they had left. Harry wasn't the only one who noticed as Ron and Ginny looked up with matching smiles. When they got inside Mrs. Weasley was putting food down the dining room table. '_Perfect timing' _Harry thought to himself before running up stairs. He got to the room he was sharing with Ron and placed his purchases down by his cot. When he turned around to go downstairs Ginny was right behind him.

"Oh...err I didn't hear you behind me." Harry said with a started voice.

"I noticed." she replied playfully.

"Dinner's probably ready. I don't want Mrs. Weasley to be upset." He said trying to find a way out of the surprisingly awkward situation.

"When have you ever seen her upset at you or I?" she asked with a raised eyebrow as she leaned in for the kiss. Harry tried to think but couldn't find anything to say either because Ginny was right or because when she kissed him he lost all ability to think. Harry was lost in a daze of passion and angst when a call from downstairs broke him free.

"Harry! Ginny! Supper is ready!" Mrs Weasley called in a sweet voice. Harry opened his eyes and noticed that they were on Ron's cot. He shot up to his feet in one fast movement and looked at his reflection in a small mirror Hermione had hung in the room for Ron.

"Is my hair messy?" he asked in a panic.

"When isn't it?" she laughed at him. He looked at her and smiled until he noticed a red blotch on the side of her neck. His heart started racing as he realized what it was.

"Oh shit. Ron's gonna kill me."

"Why?" Ginny asked with a confused look. She obviously was as unaware of their actions as he was.

"Look at your neck." She stood up from the bed and walked over to the mirror and her eyes opened wide and she broke out in a huge smile.

"This is gonna be fun." she said before skipping out the door. Harry stood frozen with his mouth wide open in disbelief. He listened to her foot steps as they grew closer to the kitchen.

"Where's Harry dear?" he heard Molly ask.

"I think he's in the loo." Ginny replied with a voice as normal as could be.

"Is he feeling well?"

"He had a long day. Diagon alley was crawling with reporters."

"Oh I can imagine. We'll fix him a plate so Ron doesn't eat it all." Harry stood trying to get a grip on his emotions. Slowly he took a deep breath and started down the stairs. _'I'm gonna die.' _When he got to the bottom of the stairs he did his best to act innocent. As he drew closer Molly looked at him with a smile. He quickly moved his eyes trying act like he didn't notice.

"Smells good. Hope Ron didn't eat it all." He said trying not to look anyone in the eye.

"He might have if we didn't save you a plate. It's there next to..." Molly said before trailing off. Her eyes focused on Ginny. Harry's heart started racing as he made his way to his seat. "Ginny Weasley!" She exclaimed. Vomit started to rise up Harry's throat so he grabbed his glass and began to drink. "I told you not to wear your new clothes until school." Harry spit his drink back out of his nose. Luckily it all made it back into his glass.

"Bless you mate." Said Ron with his mouth full. Harry nodded at Ron and looked at Ginny who was smirking. He grabbed his fork and knife and began cutting his meat. He noticed Hermione wasn't eating out of the corner of his eye and looked up to see why. Her eyes were on Ginny's neck and shot up to his face before she too was smirking. Harry took his first bite. Although the food was delicious it made his already disturbed stomach turn over.

"You feeling alright Harry? You look a little pale." Mrs. Weasley asked kindly.

"Err yeah...just a hard day." He said trying not to look at her.

"Well eat what you can dear. No use making yourself sicker." Harry was about to shovel in a spoon full of potatoes when Ron's voice caught him off guard.

"Oh my god!" Ron said with an angry tone. Harry began to sweat as he looked up at Ron who was staring right back at him. "Harry we never went back to the broom shop."

"Oh I knew we were forgetting something." Hermione added in. "It's okay. We can always go back."

"Yeah I suppose. I just wanna make sure we win the quiditch cup for my last year." Ron said reaching across the table and patting Harry on the shoulder.

"If you make the team." Ginny said with an evil grin.

"And why wouldn't I?"

"I'm quiditch captain."


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter and the Return to Hogwarts, 8th Year

Chapter Five – The Volume of the Storm

The wind blew angrily that night as the moon grew higher in the sky. Everyone at the burrow slept warmly in their beds. All except for one that is. Harry lay tossing and turning in his sleep, for his dreams were anything but warm. From the horizon swirling clouds grew and swarmed violently. Every ounce of hope and valor were thrust from his body with every gust of icy cold wind. Lightning danced around him as the last stars in the sky were smothered with fear.

No rain fell from the sky in the violence of the storm but Harry stood shivering anyway. The clouds took a frightful shift to a glowing orange hue before a sudden roar accompanied by a bolt of lightning crashed before him. The ground cracked and broke apart as orange light emanated from the earth below. The crater before him was a familiar shape. A shape that had been a part of himself since before he could remember. The shape of his scar.

Harry awoke the next morning in a fright. The sun was barely above the tree line and the window hinted with frost. Harry put on his glasses and stared awkwardly at the window. _Frost in the summer? _Harry sat up all the way to find his shirt soaked in sweat and a familiar twinge in his scar. His heart skipped a beat. He swung his feet to the side of the bed and placed them down on the icy wood floor. As he stood up a motion from Ron startled him. "You had a nightmare?" Ron asked.

"I'm not sure." Harry admitted "It's nothing like before." Harry sounded much less confident than he had intended.

"That's not a good thing is it?" Harry stood silent a moment before loosening his posture.

"My scar hurts." Harry said coldly. Ron's eyes flickered from Harry's eyes up to this scar.

"But Voldemort is gone isn't he?"

"I dunno. Nothing else has ever made my scar hurt before." Harry's memories of the last fight and his chat with Dumbledore in the other world came flooding back. "I'm pretty sure he's dead though Ron. I'm sure it's nothing. Just a dream"

"Alright mate. You'd let me know if it were serious?"

"Of course." He lied. Harry had gathered some pants and a light coat. He put them on in a hurry and headed out into the surrounding fields. The air was crisp with a chill unnaturally for this time of year. He stopped walking and looked up into the sky. Not a single bird or animal could be heard. It was as silent as the dead. Harry's stomach began to turn painfully with anxiety. "Sirius...Dumbledore...anyone? I could really use some help right now." He whispered. The wind blew gently at his back sending a chill down his spine. He spun around quickly to find nobody there. Shaking his head he began to head back toward the burrow. The frozen grass below crunched under his weight. He had reached the door and raised his arm to open it when a sudden pop echoed from the fields behind him. He stopped in his tracks and reached down for his wand. Quickly he scanned the area around him and ducked behind some garden seating Mrs. Weasley had arranged. He sat kneeling in wait for whoever had decided to pay a visit to the burrow. Crunching grew louder as foot steps became clearer. When they stopped not three meters away from the burrow Harry sprung up wand at the ready. There stood a surprised old man dressed in a long thick coat and an old fashioned hat with a brilliant golden feather sticking out.

"Oh...I didn't see you there." The old man spat in a rush.

"That's kind of the point." Harry said sternly "May I ask whom I am speaking to?"

"Yes and you are right to ask. My name is Michael Smither. I worked with Arthur in the Department of Mysteries before he was transferred."

"Mr. Weasley never mentioned working the Department of Mysteries."

"Then I fear I might have spoken to much Mr. Potter but I am here on serious business and wish to speak to Arthur right away." The door to the burrow opened and Arthur stepped out dressed warmly in his last holiday sweater and scarf.

"Hello Frank. I see you've already met our young friend." Mr. Weasley said extending his hand for to greet him.

"Arthur." Said the older man shaking hands.

"What brings you out here at such an hour?"

"The weather actually." Both Harry and Mr. Weasley showed looks of confusion and curiosity.

"It's a bit cold for my tastes but I'm sure it isn't anything someone of your pay-grade would be interested in." Mr. Weasley said beating around the bush.

"Under different circumstances probably not. However the fact that the weather is 22 degrees Celsius everywhere in your area except within 100 meters of your house." Arthur's expression didn't change but Harry could have sworn his eyes flickered onto him for a moment.

"I could see that being a different story entirely." He said calmly. "However this isn't the place to tell it. Please wont you join me in my study?"

"Indeed I will." As Mr. Weasley opened the door and ushered Mr. Smither through Harry spotted a rather large book being carried beneath his coat. The cover was trimmed with gold and looked to be a century old at least. The men moved swiftly into Arthur's office and locked the door behind them. Harry immediately headed up stairs bolted past his room to the next door down. He knocked frantically before the door swung open to a startled looking Ginny and Hermione.

"Hermione! Something weird is going on!" Harry spat quickly.

"Harry slow down." She replied yawning. "What is it?"

"I'm not sure yet. It could be nothing but I think it involves me because my scar was hurting earlier and now someone from the Department of Mysteries is here with a really old book and it's freezing cold outside the house but everywhere else is like 22 degrees." Hermione and Ginny stood puzzled gasping at Harry's lack of organized thought.

"Your scar hurt this morning?" Ginny asked worried

"Yes." Harry replied.

"And someone from the Ministry is here with a really old book." Hermione asked.

"Yes." He replied again.

"and it's cold outside the house but nowhere else?" asked Ron from behind him.

"Yes." Harry said turning to meet Ron's gaze.

"That's kind of weird." Ron said.

"Exactly." Harry said with a nod "and weird is kinda our thing."


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter and the Return to Hogwarts, 8th Year

Chapter Six – The Other Arthur Weasley

Harry and Ginny had headed out for a stroll in the surrounding fields of the burrow later the morning of Mr. Smither's visit. They stayed far enough away to avoid watchful eyes but close enough to watch for anyone's departure. As they walked through the tall grass fields the sun warmed the air around them almost to the temperature of a normal summer day. Not far off to the side of the house they found a fallen tree to sit on. With the gentle sound of the winds and the chirping of birds growing louder as the normal weather returned the two didn't last long before becoming distracted by their hormones. Their emotions becoming so intense that they didn't even hear the foot steps approaching.

"I look forward to seeing you again Mr. Potter." Chirped an elderly voice making Harry and Ginny jump with suprise.

"See me again sir?" Harry asked trying to act like nothing was happening.

"Oh yes. Very soon." He said before disappearing with a pop. Harry say with his jaw dropped for a few moments before standing up and turning to Ginny.

"That was mildly creepy and unsettling." Harry said in a very dry tone.

"Just a bit." Ginny added sadly. "Kinda killed the mood didn't it?"

"Oh yeah." Harry replied.

"So you wanna go question my dad?"

"Absolutely." The two started back toward the house through the tall grass. Mr. Weasley sat outside of the burrow in one of the lawn chairs. His eyes fixed on the approaching love birds. Harry's heart beat faster as he approached not sure if he liked where this was going.

"Harry, wont you have a seat please?" Mr. Weasley asked curiously.

"Sure yeah. I'll be inside in a moment." Harry said before kissing Ginny's forehead. She nodded and reluctantly headed inside. Once her footsteps were no longer audible Mr. Weasley cleared his throat.

"Harry, you've been like a son to me these last years and I appreciate everything you've done. I'd like to think that we have a special bond that only true friends can share. This is why I'm going to indulge you in a few facts of my past before you all start digging. I'm telling you this in hopes that you can halt my family from finding out. I don't like to keep secrets but what I did with the Ministry was very important and very secretive work. Do you understand?"

"Yessir. I wont tell a soul."

"That's what I was hoping to hear. My story starts off in the years preceding Lord Voldemort's rise. The Ministry grew aware of an imminent threat that posed significant danger to the statute of secrecy. You see there are certain items that have cause such an impact in the ancient days that they are still talked of in myths and legends. It was our tasking to insure that these items didn't fall into the wrong hands. I'm telling you this now because you have become involved."

"Does this have anything to do with my dream last night?" Harry asked barely able to make his words come out.

"Did you dream happen to involve lightning and thunder?" Mr. Weasley asked with a raised brow.

"..but how did you know?"

"It's because you are chosen, Harry."

"Chosen for what?"

"Tell me Harry what do you know of Norse mythology?"

"You mean like Thor and Odin and Loki?"

"Yes yes yes, exactly. Have you ever heard of Mjulnir?"

"Of what?" Harry asked chuckling.

"Mjulnir is supposedly the hammer of Thor."

"Is it one of those items you mentioned?"

"Yes."

"So the Norse gods were actually Wizards?"

"Precisely. They were very powerful and couldn't keep their powers hidden from the muggles so they made them into gods Harry. Most deities are based off powerful wizards."

"So what do I have to do with this hammer?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well Mjulnir isn't an actual hammer. It's a staff."

"What does it do?"

"It's much like a wand. It's used to channel magic only on a different level. Imagine your wand being equivalent to your Nimbus 2000. It was a great broom right? Well this staff would be like a Firebolt. It can focus your energy to show it's full potential if the staff has chosen you." Arthur said as if teaching a class.

"So this Mjulnir staff has chosen me?"

"That is what Michael and I believe. Some of the omens of the chosen one include magical chill spots, nightmares of the rainless storm, visible markings of lightning on the body and most commonly a deep power within." Harry say silent for a moment thinking about what he was learning. His head was swimming with thoughts and ideas but nowhere for them to go.

"So where is the staff?"

"We're not sure. The tome we have on the subject is written in very ancient runes and we are having a hard time deciphering them."

"I know someone who might be able to help."

"Who do you know that can fluently read ancient runes?"

"A friend." Harry said with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter and the Return to Hogwarts, 8th Year

Chapter Seven – Well Oiled Machine

It wasn't long after lunch that Harry found himself standing in the kitchen, the extended Weasley family seated around the table. He cleared his throat catching everyone's attention. His mind racing as he tried to form sentences in his head in a way to best explain his circumstance. He closed his eyes for a few seconds and furrowed his brow. Licking his lips he started to speak slowly and with confidence.

"I have something I have to do before school starts. It's not something I can explain in order to protect everyone involved. I do however have to ask a few of you for your help. I know you've helped me before that's why I don't expect you to help me now. I will understand if you'd prefer to just stay out of it but please hear me out." Harry took a quick pause if only for a few moments. Enough time to look everyone in the eyes. "Whatever this is is gonna have to be done on a need to know basis with trust in my judgment. If I don't tell you something I need you to not dig any further. Peoples lives are at stake. So if you don't want to help I completely understand but this is something I have to do. There, I've said it." Harry stopped and looked around the room. Ron looked at Hermione and she gave him a nod.

"Well mate...we've given a lot to help you in the past. More than most people will ever know" He started before taking a deep breath. "and as far as I can tell you've never lead us astray so we're in." Hermione blushed slightly as she and Ron shared a wide smile.

"Well Harry dear I'm not sure what help me and Arthur can be but it's yours for the asking. After all you given so much for us." She said smiling. Everyone sat looking at Ginny waiting as she sat quietly, her eyes gazing at the table in front of her.

"Ginny?" Harry asked desperately. Her eyes met his and she smiled.

"Harry Potter I'm astounded that you even have to ask. I will always be there for you."

"That's my girl." He said grinning before he noticed Mrs. Weasley's shifting gaze. "So on the other things. Hermione I have a page I need translated if you can. It's written in ancient runes of a forgotten language. Feel up to it?"

"I'll give it my best." She said pepping up at the idea of a challenging project.

"Ron I'm gonna need you to come with me to Diagon alley to get whatever supplies we're gonna need for our trip."

"Trip?" Ron asked.

"To where?" Ginny piped in.

"Well Ginny that's what I need you to do. Once Hermione can get you information from the text I got I need you to try to figure out where it is referencing. This is a very important job and I can't trust it to anyone else. My best guess is that it's gonna be somewhere in Northern Europe."

"Okay. Hermione and I will get on it right away." Ginny added reassuringly.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley my main concern is gonna be people asking questions. I need you to make people think we are spending our time here and to throw anyone off of our trail who might come asking." Harry said stepping closer to them. His hands on both their shoulders. "Can you do that for me?"

"Yes Harry dear. We can do that." Mrs. Weasley replied softly.

"Okay." Harry said pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket and unfolding it. "Hermione this is the page I have for you. Supposedly this page gives the location I desire." He added placing the paper down on the table and sliding it across to Hermione. She picked it up and looked over the page carefully.

"These look similar to Anglo-saxon runes...with some notable differences. I'll see what I can do."

"I'll help. I think I have a book that might help." Added Ginny thoughtfully as they headed off into the next room.

"Alright. Ron we need to get a list together for everything we might need. This time we wont get caught with our supplies low."

"Right. I'll get some parchment...got plenty that I had set aside for school last year." Ron said as he headed out of the room and ran up the stairs quickly. Hermione and Ginny sat on the couch with papers and books spread out over the center table. Hermione was already jotting down thoughts while Ginny flipped through a few books. The two talked amongst themselves quietly as they worked. Ron appeared from upstairs carrying a long piece of parchment.

"Wow we work like a well oiled machine." Harry said with a smiley

"A what?" asked Ron with a look of confusion. Hermione let out a small chuckle.

"Never mind." Harry said shaking his head. "First thing we need to go over is provisions. I'm not expecting this to take more than a few days but we should plan ahead anyway. We should take a weeks worth of food and supplies."

"Alright then, we need to figure out who's coming then don't we. I know I am."

"You can count me in." Ginny stated firmly. Ron looked at her quickly and back to Harry.

"Me too." Hermione said almost as if she just realized what they were talking about.

"So plan for four then?" Ron asked.

"Four it is." Harry said with a nod.

"I can help with some of the food." Mrs. Weasley said from in the kitchen.

"I told ya mate...bad acoustics." Ron muttered quietly.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Potter and the Return to Hogwarts, 8th Year

Chapter Eight – The Missing Rune

It had been nearly three days since Harry had shared his plans with the others. Three days filled with head aches, short tempers and broken dreams. Hermione had been working night and day to try and solve all of the runes but a few of them remained a mystery. Ginny had read the same books five times over and to no avail. Harry and Ron tried to help but found the task to challenging. They mostly sat around waiting to finish their list depending on the location the runes depicted.

The grandfather clock on the living room chimed midnight as Hermione closed a book loudly and sighed. The others threw short looks at her before returning to whatever it was they were doing. Harry stood up and sat between Hermione and Ginny on the couch in front of their work. He looked down at the translated material. Most of the text was done for the exception of one rune. It had seemed as if fate was against them because the one rune missing was the most important rune. It would tell them where to look. Harry breathed deep and traded the translated sheet for the original one. Harry's eyes swept across the sheet to the rune in question. It had been bugging him that no one could find a translation and it had been bugging him more that the rune looked familiar. Ginny had shared the sense of familiarity with Harry but neither could locate the source in their heads.

"At this rate we'll be attending school before we figure it out." Harry said placing the sheet down on the table. He sat back and laid his arm over Ginny's shoulders. She adjusted so that her head rested on Harry's chest. The smell of her hair filled Harry's nose and made his eyes close.

"Don't worry Harry." Ron said in a yawn. When he finished he shook his head. "We'll get it eventually. We always do."

"We should go into business finding things out for people." Hermione added jokingly.

"You mean like a P.I.?" Harry asked

"What's a P.I.?" asked Ron with a blank stare.

"A P.I. is a private investigator Ron. They get paid by people to find things out like if their partner is having an affair and such." Hermione explained.

"I also heard of the Police working with them to solve crimes."

"Seems kinda of shady don't you think?" Ron asked with a worried look.

"Don't worry Ron. I was only joking." Hermione added kissing him on the cheek.

"I thought it was a brilliant idea. I mean I've taking classes to be an auror but I sure as hell don't wanna work for the ministry and besides it's not like we don't have the resources."

"You're serious?" Ron asked with a goofy smirk. "You wanna spy on people and get paid?"

"I'm more for the solving crimes part but if you're into the whole voyeurism thing then be my guest." Harry said jokingly.

"Oh piss off Harry." Ron said throwing a wad of paper at Harry. The wad bounced off of Hermione's head and knocked over the vial of ink onto the papers scattered across the table. "Kiss my arse!" Ron screamed running over to the mess. "I'm so sorry."  
"Amoveo stilla!" Hermione chanted while waving her hand over the spill. The ink jumped back into the vial with a hiss. Ron's eyes grew wide and he looked up to Hermione. "It's okay. I made that spell first year after spilling ink on a few essays."

"That would have came in handy." Harry muttered. He bent down and examined the papers. Neither seemed to have any trace of stain on them. Then his eyes bulged and his jaw dropped. "The last rune is different now!" Hermione grabbed the paper and looked at it with intensity.

"Oh of course. No wonder we couldn't find any translations. Someone had spilled ink on it. We were looking for the wrong rune." she said with a hopeful tone.

"Do you know what the rune means?" Ron asked with a smile similar to a boy on Christmas. Hermione flipped through a book and stopped. She began to read at a quick pace before looking up.

"I'm sorry but it doesn't make sense." She said with a puzzled look.

"What does it say?" Harry asked.

"Well using this rune we need to start our journey in the...dragon's throat." Everyone sat staring at Hermione. Ron stood up and walked up stairs with out saying a word.

"The dragon's throat?" asked Ginny.

"Yes take a look." Hermione said pointing at the rune in the book.

"Oh no wonder it looked familiar. That rune was in the room of hidden things." Ginny said excitedly. It was on a book. We might be able to find it!"

"Not likely." Harry said angrily. "Crabbe torched that whole room with cursed fire."

"Oh..." She replied. "We could always try."

"I dunno if the aurors would let us in. Their still working on the repairs." Hermione said curiously.

"I bet Kingsley would let us in." Harry said standing up. "He is the Minister now isn't he?"

"Dad has a meeting with him tomorrow." Ginny added sitting up. "But it's late. I'm gonna try and sleep."

"I'll be up in a minute." Hermione added. "I'm gonna try and figure out what this 'dragon's throat' is."

"Okay." Ginny said walking toward the stairs. "Tuck me in?" She said turning to face Harry. Hermione's face turned red as she watched them walk up the stairs. Harry led her to the room and held the door open for her. She pulled him in as she walked through. "Colloportus." Ginny says followed by the sound of the door locking. "Silencio." She adds before turning toward Harry. "Now you have me all alone-" She barely finished before Harry's lips met hers. His hands exploring her body with urgency. The two fell back onto one of the beds, Ginny on top of Harry. Within seconds Harry found his shirt off and on the floor. Ginny was removing her shirty as well. His eyes grew wide as she uncovered her body. His heart started raising at an incredible speed.

"Ginny I don't think this is a good idea." He said breathing hard. Ginny stopped and looked at him worried.

"What's wrong?"

"I just was planning on saving this for...later."

"What do you mean?"

"I just thought our first time would be on...err...our wedding night." Harry said blushing. Ginny looked him in the eyes and smiled.

"So you wanna marry me huh?" Harry's face turned a fiery shade of red.

"Well yeah...if you'll have me?"

"Are you proposing?"

"Well this isn't how I planned it but..." Harry started reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a small box and opened it. Inside was a slender ring with a diamond mounted in the center of two inter crossing hearts. One made of rubies, the other of peridots. "Will you marry me Ginny?"


	9. Chapter 9

Harry Potter and the Return to Hogwarts, 8th Year

Chapter Nine – Kids in a Candy Shop

Ginny gasped and opened her mouth to answer when Hermione opened the door. Her eyes opened widely as she examined the two, shirtless and on her bed. She quickly closed the door and apologized. Ginny blushing jumped off of Harry and pulled her shirt on in one swift motion. Harry fell to the floor and fumbled around with his shirt for a minute before getting it on. He walked out of the room not giving Hermione a glance of any kind and immediately shut himself in Ron and his room. Behind him the girls stood laughing.

That night Harry dreamed again of rainless storms and lightning. He stood on a snowy shore line staring out onto what must have been an ocean. The clouds thundered and flashed as they twisted and rolled overhead. Harry looked around him as the wind began to pick up. There was a sign he could barely make out in the dark. Glimpses he caught illuminated by flashes of lightning showed the word Kempele . Lightning crashed down igniting the sign. The flames roared several feet in the air. Harry reached his arm out to touch the flames.

"Harry!" Ron yelled. Harry opened his eyes and found himself standing by the window. His arm reaching out to the East. "What are you doing?"

"Er...I'm not sure." Harry said dumbly. "I was sleeping. What time is it?" Ron leaned out of bed and reached to his nightstand. He grabbed a watch and angled it so that he could read it.

"It's about 8 o'clock." He said before putting the watch back. He laid his head back down on his pillow with a sigh of relief. Harry turned to face out the window again. He watched as a flock of birds soared through the sky. In the distance Harry could make out some smoke contrasting against the morning sky. Harry's best guess would place it around Luna's old house. He hadn't heard if she was living there or moved else where so he couldn't be sure. He took in a breath.

"Ron do you know if Luna moved back onto her old property?" Harry asked staring at the wisp of smoke.

"I'm not sure. I do know that Neville had offered to help rebuild her house but if she took him up on the offer beats me." He said without moving his head from the pillow or opening his eyes. "Why do you ask?"

"Just some smoke. Probably from a chimney. Looks like it's right around Luna's old house." Ron grunted a little as he stood up from his bed. He slowly crossed the room dragging his feet. He squinted a little against the light as he peered at the smoke.

"Looks about right. Maybe we ought to check it out."

"Maybe she'll want to go to Diagon Alley. We still have to make our trip back."

"I suppose. It might do her good to-" Ron started before sniffing loudly. "Do you smell bacon?" Harry laughed mildly.

"I suspect your mum is probably cooking breakfast." Harry said.

"Well I ain't gonna fall asleep with food getting cooked. Might as well get dressed then." Ron said walking over toward his bed. He picked up a shirt from a laundry basket by his bed and smelled it. He nodded before pulling it over his head. "You coming?"

"Yeah. I'll be downstairs in a minute." Harry said turning his head toward Ron. "Don't eat it all."

"First come first served." Ron replied with a grin as he walked out the door. Harry turned toward the window again. His eyes focused on the smoke. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at his eyes. "Recedentia Visum" Suddenly Harry's vision zoomed toward the smoke like looking through a telescope. "Putus Visum" He said gritting his teeth in concentration. The trees blocking his sight seemed to fad away into the air around them. His eyes were locked on a beautiful stone cottage. The chimney smoking away. A dark haired man was kneeling in front of what looked like a garden. Behind him stood a blonde woman. They seemed to be talking about something. Harry smiled and closed his eyes. A wave of vertigo shot over him causing him to stumble back a few steps. He caught himself before opening his eyes. His vision was back to normal.

Ginny and Hermione were already downstairs with Ron when Harry came down. All three of them looked up as he walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Harry." Hermione said with a blushed look. Ginny was trying to hide a smile. Harry opened his mouth but choked on the words for a minute.

"M-morning."

"I was just telling them about the smoke over by Luna's old place." Ron said with a mouth full of food.

"Do you think it's her?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. I think Neville's over there as well." Harry said grabbing a roll off of Ron's plate and taking a bite.

"What makes you say that?" asked Ginny.

"Just a hunch. Anyway after breakfast we should pop over there and see if they wanna go to Diagon Alley. Ron and I are gonna check out the broom shop."

"Actually you two should go ahead to the broom shop. Hermione and I are going out for a little girl time. We'll take Luna too." Ginny said with a smile toward Hermione.

"Oh okay." Harry said caught off guard.

"Is that okay?" She asked.

"Oh yeah. Brilliant." Harry said kind of relieved that Hermione wasn't gonna be alone with Ron anytime soon. The last thing he wanted was Ron learning of last nights disaster. Ginny reached over and put her hand on Harry's. He felt something weird so he looked down and on her finger was the ring he had used last night. He smiled when he realized that this meant she said yes.

The rest of the morning kinda went by in a daze for Harry. His thoughts dwelling on Ginny. He'd almost forgotten that he was going to Diagon Alley when Ron asked him if he was ready to go. Diagon Alley was almost empty when they popped in across the street from the broom shop. Harry was much relieved.

"No reporters today." Harry said looking down the alley way.

"Good. I hate being famous." Ron said laughing. The two crossed over toward the shop and opened the door. There were two others in the shop besides the clerk. An older man who was looking at a rack of older brooms and a young female over by the Firebolt section. Ron stopped dead in his tracks when they entered the door. His eyes stuck on the woman. Harry noticed and looked more closely. She was probably about 20 years old and very attractive. She was wearing a tight skirt and a button up shirt with a Gryffindor tie loosely around her neck. She had light brown curly hair and beautiful long legs. As they watched she dropped something on the ground. Unaware of her watchers she bent over and picked it up giving Harry and Ron both a good look up her skirt. She wore a pink thong that revealed more than it covered up. When she stood she noticed the two and a smile came over her face.

"Hi Ron." She said. Giving a cute wave. Ron didn't make a sound until Harry elbowed him.

"Hi Lavender." He squeaked. "Man did she grow up last year." He whispered to Harry who was also impressed with what he saw.

"How have you been?" She asked walking over.

"I've been...err..you know...the usual." he stuttered. Lavender just laughed. "...y-you?"

"I've been okay. Been kind of lonely lately though with Parvati being gone and with my time in the hospital and all." She said with a sound of deep sadness.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Ron said solemnly.

"Well I'm glad I ran into you two. Right me an owl sometime?" She said before kissing Ron on the cheek. She headed out of the door and Ron and Harry watched her walk til she was out of sight.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry Potter and the Return to Hogwarts, 8th Year

Chapter Ten – See the Sights

Ron and Harry walked around the broom shop for what must have been an hour. The glamor it once had presented to Harry had began to fade. He had walked away from Hogwarts before for something greater and it looked like he might be forced to do it again. If it wasn't for the fact that his friends would never let him go alone Harry might have already decided not to go. Every molecule in his body screamed to have purpose again. The very mentioning of Thor's hammer had lit a flame inside of him that he hadn't felt in weeks. His spirit thawing like springs first kiss. Then his logic kicked in and reminded him that in order to have the normal life he dreamed of so often throughout his years he would need to finish school. That these feelings of yearning would lead him down a lonely road.

His thoughts shifted to Ginny, his soon to be bride. He would need to be there for her, not running all over the world. She deserved some stability. With that thought Harry grabbed a box off of a shelve and read the label. 'Ultimate Firebolt Accessories Kit'. Harry smiled slightly as he thought about the last time he flew for fun and not because he wasn't being attacked or rushing to a loved one's aid. He tried to to think of the happy days at Hogwarts before the missions and the dangers. His mind fell blank.

Ron looked to Harry to see what he was holding when he noticed the sad look growing on his face. He walked over to him and pretended to be looking at the box in Harry's hands.

"Watcha got there?" He asked with a false sense of vigor in his voice.

"Oh...er...an accessories kit. Comes with extenders, an enhanced grip and sturdier feet mounts."

"You're takin quiditch serious this year eh?" Ron laughed.

"I guess." Harry said reaching into his pocket. His hand shaped around a smooth round ball with finely crafted ridges. The snitch that Dumbledore had left him, that he had caught his first game. "It'll be strange going back to a care-free life at Hogwarts."

"Mate you're barking mad to think that we're gonna have a care-free time at Hogwarts. We haven't had a normal year...ever." Ron said with a grin.

"Yeah I suppose you're right..."

"I wonder how they're gonna sort the first years now that the sorting hat is toast."

"I don't know...it definitely wont be the same." Harry said with a sigh. The two stood there for a moment in silence.

"You know that Neville is teaching Herbology now?"

"That's good. Neville deserves it." Harry replied while walking up to the register.

"Too bad there isn't a class on decapitating snakes. He could teach that too." Ron said earning a weird glance from the store clerk. Harry placed the box down on the counter and the older man picked it up. His eyes glazed over with age.

"That'll be ten galleons." He said with a cracked voice. Harry pulled out his sack of money and dropped eleven galleons on the counter.

"Keep the change." He said picking up the box and moving out of the way for Ron.

"Bless you mi'boy. Now lets see." The old man turned to Ron.

"Sir I'm here for a broom stick. I sent an owl about a month back." Ron told him. Harry's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Ron had never mentioned ordering a broom.

"Name please?" The man asked opening a filing cabinet.

"Ron Weasley."

"Ah yes. Mr. Weasley. You paid directly of a Gringotts account correct?"

"Yessir."

"Okay. The order is for a firebolt. Would you like it now?"

"Now would be fine." Ron said and with a nod the old man turned around and walked into the back room. Harry stepped up to Ron.

"Where did you get the money?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"The Goblins gave me a fair amount of money for the return of the Sword of Gryffindor. It seams they have been trying to get it for a while."

"How come you never mentioned it?"

"It was one of the terms of the deal. The money came from a few different accounts seized by the ministry."

"Death Eaters?" Harry asked quietly.

"Most likely." Ron said as the old man returned with a long box wrapped in red paper.

"Here you go Mr. Weasley. Enjoy."

"Thank you." He replied as he and Harry turned around and headed out into Diagon alley. The two began to walk down the alley when Harry stopped dead in his tracks. Ahead of them stood Draco Malfoy. He was leaning up against one of the shops. His hands outstretch around a tall man in ornate blue rubes. The two men were kissing passionately. Ron spotted the two and froze as well. "Is that Draco...and Kingsley?" Harry's eyes popped open with realization. The minister of magic and Draco malfoy were snogging in the middle of Diagon alley.

"I think I'm gonna spew." Harry said horsely.

"What does this have to do with elves?" Ron asked turning around. His face a pail shade of green. "I vote we leave now."

"Where to?"

"I don't care. Anywhere but here."

"Luna's?"

"Sure." Ron said desperately. The two popped out of the alley way and appeared outside of the cottage Harry had seen earlier. The two of them gained there bearings before heading the front of the house. Ron went to knock when Harry grabbed his arm.

"Don't do that." Harry said.

"Why?" asked Ron turning around. Harry's gaze was caught on something through the window so Ron leaned to the side to see. "Oh wow." He said after realizing what Harry was staring at. Inside Neville sat naked on a chair while Luna rode on top of him. Her perky breasts bounced up and down as she slid up and down his throbbing dick. Her moans filled the air around them.

"Let's go." and with two more pops the boys appeared outside the burrow.

"I'm gonna rinse my eyes out with fire whiskey." Ron said angrily.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Cus if I don't I'm gonna have nightmares for a month."

"You're gonna have them anyway. There's not unseeing what we just saw."

"Yeah well it'll make me feel better."

"Alright. Knock yourself out." Harry said giving up.

"Mum." Ron yelled. "Do we have any fire whiskey?"


	11. Chapter 11

Harry Potter and the Return to Hogwarts, 8th Year

Chapter Eleven – Ron the Divine

Harry and Ron were sitting in their room waiting for Ginny and Hermione to come back. They weren't sure how long they would be gone though. They had been waiting for a little over an hour and both of them had found their own way to pass the time. Ron had charmed his Chudley Cannon figures into playing a game of quiditch above his bed while Harry flipped through a few of his old school books.

Harry tossed his third year defense against the dark arts book down onto the floor and picked up his old divination's book. He took one solid look at the cover and was half tempted to move on to the next one but something told him to skim through it. He opened the cover of the book and skipped to the table of contents. Slowly he read the chapter names until he stopped at chapter 13. His breathing quickened for a moment as he thought about what he read. Quickly he flipped the book until he found the chapter. He read it intensely hoping that he was right.

After a few minutes of reading a huge smile grew on his face. "Ron, didn't professor Trelawney give you high marks?"

"Cause that's not random at all mate." Ron said sitting up looking Harry with a look of confusion.

"Well didn't she?" Harry repeated.

"Yeah but she was barking mad." He said now looking at the book in Harry's hands. "Why are you going through your old divination's book?"

"Ron I found something that might help us. Have you ever heard of scrying?"

"Yeah. My brother Charlie tried it once because someone stole his lucky coat back at school. He said that it pointed him straight to it."  
"Exactly. It can point out where anything is right?"  
"I suppose...wait a minute. You want to try and find the dragon's throat don't you?"

"Yes Ron. That's exactly what I want to do and you are gonna do it for me."

"Why me?" Ron asked in a tone resembling a small child throwing a fit.

"Because I'm absolute rubbish at divination. Remember my star chart?" Harry asked. Ron laughed through his nose for a few seconds.

"Hermione didn't have the heart to tell you how bad it was."

"Right but yours was pretty good."

"Hermione helped me a bit." Ron said trying to weasel his way out of it.

"Not much. Ron you are the only one who can do it. Hermione doesn't believe in the art so nothing she does will work." Ron closed his eyes with a frustrated look and licked his lips.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." He replied not opening his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked in a dumb tone.

"Trying to get myself in to the beyond, aren't I?" Ron asked smirking. "If we're gonna do this we gotta do it right." Harry smiled and looked down at the book.

"It says we are going to need a map of the area in question along with a pendulum and pure salt."

"My dad's got a muggle map of Europe downstairs. You think that'll do?"

"Yeah. That should do. I'll go grab one of Ginny's necklaces." said Harry standing up.

"Mum's prolly got some salt in the pantry." Ron said standing "I'll be back up in a minute." and with a pop he disapirated. Harry opened the door and headed into Ginny's room. He looked at her dresser and didn't see a necklace on top so he opened her top drawer. He stopped as he noticed it was her underwear drawer. He checked behind him to see if Ron was back before searching further. As he rummaged through the drawer he found a silky black thong with a small heart shaped hole on the front. Small enough only to reveal some skin. Harry flushed at the thought of Ginny in it. He put the thong on top of the dresser and continued searching the drawer. He found what felt like a chain in the corner and pulled on it. When he pulled it out he could see that it was a golden hear with a ruby in the middle of it.

"This ought to do." Said Harry shutting the drawer and heading out into the hall. When he walked into the other room Ron had the map spread out on the floor. He was reading the book with a bag of salt.

"It says to create a fine ring of salt around the map." He said pouring the salt out in a line.

"Will this do?" Harry asked lifting up the necklace.

"I guess so." Ron looking up. "Why does it have a ruby in it? Isn't that July's birthstone?" Harry blushed at the realization that the ruby was his birthstone.

"Beats me." He replied sitting down on the opposing side of the map. "Here." Harry handed the necklace over to Ron.

"I have to repeat the name of that which I seek three times while hold the pendant above the map. If the location is available to the other realm then the pendant will point at it's location." Ron looked up from the book to Harry with a look of reluctance.

"Well let's give it a go then?" He replied.

"Right." Ron said before clearing his throat and hold the necklace out over the map so that the heart was only an few centimeters from the map. "The dragon's throat, the dragon's throat, the dragons throat." Harry and Ron watch in anticipation as the necklace did nothing. No movement except the minor tremors of Ron's hand. "Nothing."

"Try Kempele." Harry said earning a strained look from Ron.

"Kempele?" He asked confused.

"Yes." Harry said trying to avoid further conversation.

"What's Kempele?" Ron asked not picking up at Harry's hint.

"It's nothing. From a dream." Harry said brushing it off as unimportant. Ron shook his head and held out the necklace once more.

"Kempele, Kempele, Kempele." Ron said. A slight breeze blew through the room and the necklace began to circle around the map. The speed began to increase so that the necklace became a blur and with no warning it froze on a single point on the map. Ron let go of the chain and it remained rigid pointing to the map. Harry leaned closer to see where it pointed. "Finland?" Ron asked confused.

"Doesn't this whole Peninsula kinda resemble a dragons head?" Harry asked pointing out Norway, Sweden and Finland. Ron squinted his eyes and turned his head to the side.

"A bit." He replied dryly. "and Kempele sits here right in it's throat." Harry smiled.

"We found it."

"Harry...I know you said not to ask questions but what is it we're looking for exactly?" Ron asked curiously.

"Thor's hammer." Harry replied with a grin.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry Potter and the Return to Hogwarts, 8th Year

Chapter Twelve – The Journey Ahead

"Alright since the girls haven't returned yet we should go get our supplies." Harry said looking out the window in their room.

"You're barking if you think I'm going back to Diagon alley." Ron snorted. Harry frowned and pulled out the list he and Ron had planned. He looked it over for a few seconds before folding it back up and placing it in his pocket.

"Everything on the list we can get in Hogsmeade...for the exception of a few things." Harry said compromising.

"Well I suppose we could go there...never seen it in the summer before." Ron replied.

"That and I'd like to pay my thanks to Aberforth."

"Alright but we have to stop at Honeydukes. I want to get Hermione some chocolates." Ron said earning an strange look from Harry. Ron's cheeks turned almost as red as his hair. "...or something." He added in a manly fashion.

"...okay...well lets meet up at Honeydukes then. Here you do this half of the list." Harry said realizing Ron's embarrassment at Romance. "I'll take this half."

"Alright. Let's make it quick. Don't wanna keep the girls waiting."

"Okay." Harry said followed by two pops. Mrs. Weasley opened the door to their room holding a plate of food.

"Anyone hungry?" She asked before realizing the room was empty. She was about to leave when she noticed the map on the floor with the necklace still pointing at Kempele. She grabbed the necklace and tried to give it a pull but it wouldn't budge. "I'd better knit Harry a sweater." She said before hustling down the stairs.

Meanwhile Harry popped into the shreaking shack. He pulled out his wand and looked out the windows to check for any witnesses. "Novus Voltus" Harry said pointing his wand at his head and slowly moving it to his feet. As his wand moved over his body his body began to change. His hair grew out past his ears and his glasses faded into his face to reveal a very handsome face. His body grew by at least a foot. His clothes shifted into a mild jacket with a hood sticking out. Harry looked down to examine his new body. After a few satisfying looks he headed out into the village.

His first stop was at a shop called "Falgor's Oddities Emporium." As he opened the door to the shop he took a quick look around. The store consisted of a several aisles of glass covered shelving full of different objects. A few people wandered about the store all of them with confused looks. Harry crossed the store and rang the bell on the counter. An old man with glasses too thick to be for bad vision poked his head around the corner. "How can I be of service?" He asked looking at Harry with a strange look.

"You're an inventor correct?" Harry puzzled curiously.

"Last I checked." The man said annoyed.

"I have a few things I wanted to run by you. Money isn't an option and secrecy is key." Harry said in a low and serious voice. The man bit his lower lip for a second debating on something before stepping forward to the counter.

"What did ye' have in mind son?" asked the man in a quiet voice. Harry placed a handful of gold down on the counter.

"I have somethings I need to do but I don't want to be noticed. I've heard good things about you and I hope I wasn't misinformed."

"I think I have just the thing Mr.?"

"Err...call me Sam." Harry thought of quickly. He gave the man a quick half smile before pulling his new hair out of his face. The man nodded and walked into the back of the store. Harry stood at the counter for a moment watching the customers as he waited. A few girls had been watching him with envious stares. He smiled quickly and turned around to hide his blush. The old man came back out with a box.

"In this box is exactly what you need. You put this on and everybody will see you as a different person. Now I have to warn you...sometimes people might think you're someone they know." The old man said quietly.

"That shouldn't be a problem."

"Anything else I can do for ya then Young Master Sam?"

"I don't know if it's something you can help me with but have you ever met the late Alastor Moody?" Harry asked curiously.

"Met? Hell boy I made him his bloody eye." The old man chimed loudly. Harry quickly looked over his shoulders checking for unwanted attention. "Sorry." The old man whispered.

"I'm looking for a pair of glasses that have a similar effect to his eye. The true sight and all that." Harry said almost like it was a question.

"Well hold on now. Are you're eyes bad at all son?"

"Yes." Harry said trying not to dwell to much on the subject. The man looked at him for a second before reaching into his pocket. He pulled out his wand and turned around. With a flick a pair of glasses came floating out. They were very sleek and stylish unlike Harry's normal look.

"Then these oughta do the trick. They'll adjust to about any prescription and grant the wearer true sight, mage sight and dark vision."

"Perfect." Harry said with a smile. "It was a pleasure doing business with you."

"Same to you Sam." Harry put the glasses in the box and shrank it down to the size of a matchbook before placing it in his pocket. He walked out into the street and pulled out his list.

"Zonkos next then." He said before heading down the road. The street much less busy than during his Hogsmeade visits. After a few minutes Harry was walking into the joke shop which was practically empty of customers.

"Hello and welcome to Zonkos." Cried a middle aged wizard in bright blue robes. "How can I assist you today?"

"Yes my name is Sam and I have a list of things I need." Harry said stepping closer to the man.

"Very well. What can I get for you?"

"My friends told me to go to the Weasley store in Diagon alley but I told them Zonkos has the quality product."

"And you are right sir. We have anything you can find at that place and more." The man replied with a salesmans voice.

"Good. I need two pounds of your night powder, five blasting caps, two fake wands and one of your vanishing Robes."

"I do say that's an interesting list." The man replied writing it down.

"One hell of a prank." Harry replied with a fake smile.

"Of course." The man replied. "It'll take a few minutes to put together so please feel free to browse our selection." Harry strolled around the shop looking at all of the items. He stopped when he saw a box labeled as the 'Harry Potter Costume Kit'.

"Shouldn't I get some money from this or something?" He asked himself quietly examining the box. After a few moments the man cleared his throat up at the register.

"Your order is ready sir."  
"Does Harry Potter get paid for these?" Harry asked trying to trap the man.

"Of course he does." The man replied with a devious smile. "Your total today will be..." The man started but was cut off by Harry placing a handful of gold down on the counter.

"I know Harry Potter and he would never allow that." Harry said sternly. "You can lose your store and I plan on telling him."

"Uh...well...I assure you it's all very legal..." The man stuttered as he began to sweat.

"I'm sure." Harry said grabbing his items and leaving. The anger inside of him swelling. After everything he had done for the world people still tried to exploit him left and right. He headed down the street to the pub. Harry was gonna have a drink.

_  
Author's Notes:

Hey everybody, Count Isac Bremerton here. I'd just wanted to thank everyone for the great support thus far. I have to admit this is my first story that I feel happy with in any sense of the word. I'm willing to here theories on the new Hogwarts structure. I mean Voldemort set fire to the sorting hat so I'm gonna guess that even though Neville pulled the sword that the hat is at least retired now. Also the staff positions. McGonagall is gonna me Headmaster/headmistress but I'm wondering about the other positions.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry Potter and the Return to Hogwarts, 8th Year

Chapter Thirteen – Harry Potter, The Boy Who Drank

Harry walked up to Honeydukes and looked through the front window. Ron was no where to be seen. Harry shrugged and continued on toward the Three Broom Sticks. He walked inside and everyone in the pub looked up to him. He quickly eyed everyone around looking for a familiar face. No one he recognized was in.

He walked over to the bar and sat down. The bar keep looked at him warily before walking over. "Can I get you something?" He asked as he picked up a glass and started wiping it out with a towel. Harry looked up at him and exhaled loudly.

"I'm lookin for something to take a bad day and set it right." Harry said rubbing his temples.

"Alright. Let's start you off with a butterbeer to take the edge off." The man said placing a glass of golden frothy drink down on the counter. "Once that's gone you should follow it with a few of these." The man sat down a small glass only about an inch high. He turned around and grabbed a bottle of a bright green liquid and filled up the small glass. "This is Basilisk Kiss. This will make any man thankful to be alive." Harry laughed and picked up his glass. He chugged it down without stopping. With a loud thud he placed the glass back down and wiped his mouth.

"Feelin better?" The bar keep asked taking the empty glass. Harry closed his eyes and searched his feelings. A small smile came to his face. The anger he had felt vanished away.

"Much better." Harry said picking up the smaller glass and raising it to his lips. A faint smell of apple burned at Harry's nose. He tipped the drink back into his mouth an swallowed. The liquid burned on it's way down warming him from the inside. He let out a loud cough against the sudden burn. "Wow. That's strong."

"How about another one?" The man asked. Harry's head was beginning to spin a little and his anger was all but gone.

"Sure." He replied licking his lips. "One more ought to do the trick." The bar keep filled up the glass and slid it to Harry. He picked up the glass and looked at it. He felt like making a toast but there were too many names to thank. He stood up and held the glass in the air. "To those who fought and died at the Battle of Hogwarts."

Everyone in the pub stopped talking and looked up at the man. Slowly they all stood up and raised their glasses. Together they all drank and took a moment of silence before sitting and resuming their conversations. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out two gold coins and set them down on the bar. "Keep the change." He said before walking out. The bar keep gave him a nod and grabbed up the coins.

Harry staggered down the street until he came to Honeydukes. He was about to walk inside when he bumped into Ron. "Excuse me sir." Ron said quickly. He grabbed the door and held it open for Harry not recognizing him. Harry stared at him for a moment before remembering his appearance. He reached for his wand and pulled it out causing Ron to jump back and reach for his own.

"No Ron!" Harry spat out quickly. "It's me in disguise." Ron stood looking at him.

"You drunken fool. How did you know my name?" He asked worried. Harry smiled and tapped his head with his wand. He changed back into his normal form. "Harry!" He said with a grin before scrunching his face. "Are you drunk?"

"Oh yeah." Harry said wobbling a bit. "I got the stuff from Zonkos and I made a quick stop at Falgor's to pick up some stuff for me."

"Falgor the mad lunatic?" Ron asked with a joking voice. "That man's a nutter." Harry just smiled at Ron's ignorance. Ron looked at the store and licked his lips. "We should probably stock up on some sweets. You know 'cus Hermione might want some." Harry hiccuped slightly before talking.

"Hey after we get some candy we need to go to the Hog's Head." Harry said looking down the road.

"You haven't had enough to drink yet?" Ron asked with a smirk.

"I only had a butterbeer and two basilisk kisses." Harry said laughing. "and besides we need to talk to Aberforth." Harry opened the door and walked inside. Ron stood silent for a moment before following Harry.

"You had two basilisk kisses?" He asked in awe. "My brother Charlie made my dad one once and he was awry mate."

"Yep." Harry replied grabbing a whole crate of chocolate frogs. "Is this enough?"

"Better get two." Ron said picking up another one. After about fifteen minutes the two walked out of the store and headed up the street. "I'm glad they deliver."

"I don't think they do Ron." Harry said laughing. "It think it's only in the rare case that someone spends 30 galleons in one visit." Ron smirked as they walked around a corner. The Hog's Head within sight.

"That might have something to do with it." Ron added as they approached the pub. Harry opened the door for and Ron and followed in behind him. The pub was actually really full to Harry's surprise. Aberforth stood behind the counter with a huge smile on his face. Harry stood in shock as he noticed that he was clean shaved and was wearing very nice clothing as compared to his last visit. The two boys walked up to the bar and sat down.

"I'll be with you in a min-" He started before realizing who his new customers were. "Hey Harry! Hey Ron! How you doin these days?" He asked hustling over.

"Doin great Dumbledore." Harry replied with a grin. "Looks like business picked up."

"Who knew that being a well known supporter in the battle of all battles would help with business?" Aberforth joked. "Can I get you two anything?" Ron looked to Harry with a sheepish grin.

"Get us two butterbeers and two shots of fire whiskey." Harry replied. Aberforth smiled and turned around to get the drinks.

"Isn't that a lot Harry?" Ron asked.

"Nonsense." Harry said patting him on the back. "You're gonna help me drink em." Ron smiled as Aberforth turned around. Together the two began to drink.

A.N.

Soon the gang will be off on the mission but at the request of one of my readers I have some Harry-Ginny time to write.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry Potter and the Return to Hogwarts, 8th Year

Chapter Fourteen – The Magic Moment

The sun was already setting when Harry and Ron arrived at the burrow. Hermione and Ginny were sitting out on the garden furniture having a few drinks waiting for their return. When the two came within sight Ginny and Hermione jumped slightly with surprise.

"There you two are?" Hermione asked with a frustrated tone. "Where have you two been? You've had me worried sick?" Ron and Harry started laughing.

"We just were visiting Hogsmeade." Ron said pointing over his shoulder(in the wrong direction).

"Why were you in Hogsmeade?" Ginny asked confused. "I thought you went to Diagon alley?"

"We did." Harry replied wobbling a bit. "But Draco and Kingsley were snogging so we decided to go shopping else where." Hermione and Ginny both became green with disgust.

"You're drunk." Ginny replied.

"But that doesn't make it any less true." Ron said putting his arm around Harry. "There was tongue and everything." Ron and Harry walked over and sat with the girls. "Oh yeah and we figured out where the dragon's mouth is."

"Finland." Hermione said with a smirk. "Your mum told us. It's in Kempele." Ron frowned slightly.

"That's not fair. I find the piece we've been missing for a week and I don't even get to gloat about it." Ron whined.

"You found it?" Ginny asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah...Harry came up with the idea though. I just did the incantation."

"So you're the one who took my necklace out of my underwear drawer?" Ginny asked a little angry. Harry turned red with embarrassment as Ron looked at him funny.

"That would be our great Hero, Harry Potter." He said with a smirk. "The chosen one, The boy who goes through girls underwear drawers." Ginny turned red at the though of Harry looking through her underwear. Harry put his face in his hands.

"I'm impressed Ron. Scrying isn't an easy thing to do." Hermione added with a smile. "You impress me more and more everyday."

"That's only because you have such low expectations." Ron said looking at the glasses on the table. "You been drinking tonight?"

"It's just a bit of wine." Ginny said taking a sip.

"Yeah we've only had a few glasses." Hermione followed.

"We only had a few glasses." Ron said smiling.

"And a few shots." Harry replied lifting his head back up.

"And a few more glasses." Ron laughed. Hermione shook her head but Ginny smiled a little.

"I'm glad you two had fun." Ginny said placing her hand across the small table on top of Harry's hand letting her ring show. Hermione's eyes flickered down to the ring and then opened wide. "It's been a while since I've seen you laugh so hard."

"So Ginny..." Hermione started. "That's a lovely ring." Ginny's eyes went big and her eyes shot to Ron as she pulled her hand down to her lap. Ron's head turned to where her hand was a few seconds later.

"I'm a bit exhausted." Harry said quickly. "Let's take this upstairs, shall we?" Ron tried to stand up but stumbled a bit before catching himself. Ginny helped Harry up and the four of them head inside and up stairs to the boys room. There were a few boxes by the door for Harry and Ron. "They deliver fast." Harry said sitting down on his cot with Ginny right behind him.

"Haven't you heard?" Hermione started sitting with Ron across from Harry and Ginny. "The Irish discovered a way to send items or packages through the flu network."

"Oh...no I hadn't." Harry said pulling a few small boxes out of his pocket and placing them on his bed. Hermione watched him carefully. "When did this happen?"

"A lot of things have happened since the Belfast agreement. The ministry has been learning a great deal about our neighbors way of things...though they haven't given much back." Hermione said rambling.

"Of course not. They wouldn't let anyone prosper at their expense." Harry said coldly.

"How come you hate the ministry so bad?" Ginny asked him.

"The ministry has allowed corruption and greed become it's master. I have no faith in the system." Harry said looking at her then to his friends. "Kingsley has a very full schedule ahead of him but I suppose he's the man for the job."

"Dad mentioned an investigation of the ministry. They're trying to prevent any further chance of being infiltrated on such a large scale." Ginny said laying her head on his shoulder and holding his arm.

"He also said something about appealing some old laws or something." Ron said to Harry. "Anyway what did you two do today?" He said turning to Hermione.

"We did a few things." She replied smiling at Ginny.

"Yes. A few things." Ginny replied giving Ron a prideful look.

"We're never gonna find out are we?" Ron asked recognizing the stare of his stubborn sister.

"Nope." the girls said almost in unison.

"Alright. Well I'm gonna get some grub from the kitchen." Ron said standing up slowly.

"I'll come make sure you don't fall down the stairs." Hermione said following him up and out of the room.

"Woah!" Ron yelled a few minutes later followed by a couple thuds. "I'm okay." Ginny closed her eyes with embarrassment.

"I have to be adopted." She joked.

"Yeah. The red hair and blue eyes are a dead give away." Harry laughed. Ginny smiled and leaned in to kiss Harry.

"So you guys got everything on the list?" Ginny asked her face only a few inches from Harry's.

"No." He said before kissing her. "Only a few things left though." He placed his hand on her chin. The two fell back onto the bed kissing each other and Harry rolled on top of her. His lips moved to her neck and down to her collar bone.

"Harry you'd better stop teasing me if you don't plan on doing anything." She moaned between his kisses. Her words didn't seem to have any effect. His hands began to reach under her shirt sliding along her smooth stomach and up to her breasts. She shook with anticipation as he continued to kiss her.

"Ginny." Harry said before kissing some more. "I can't control it anymore." His hands moved down to her pants and he unbuttoned them. She lifted her waist up so he could slide her pants off revealing the panties that Harry had left of top of the dresser. The smooth material was flush with her skin showing every detail that lie beneath. The heart shaped hole revealed a patch of skin just centimeter away from her wet cunt.

He bit his lip at the sight of her beautiful body as he took it all in. She sat up and pulled off her shirt. Harry did the same and unbuttoned his pants. He slid them off and pulled the covers over him and his fiance. He kissed her from her neck down to her waist and removed her final article of clothing with his teeth. Ginny twitched with excitement as Harry rose back up. He placed his body against hers and they became one flesh.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry Potter and the Return to Hogwarts, 8th Year

Chapter Fifteen – Happy Birthday Harry

Harry awoke one morning to find that Ron had already woken up and left the room. He rubbed his eyes as he slowly rose out of bed. When he got to his feet he stretched before getting dressed. He walked down the stairs to an empty family room. He looked around for any clue as to where everyone was. He listened carefully for any noise but couldn't hear anything but his own breathing. He stepped into the kitchen to find it empty as well. He looked up to the Weasley family clock. Ron, George, Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were all at home. He scratched his head and turned around heading toward the door. He opened the door and walked out.

"Surprise!" Everyone screamed as he stepped out. Harry looked around at the decorations and visitors in shock. He had completely forgotten that his birthday was approaching. Outside stood the Weasley family, Professor McGonagall, Hermione and her parents, Neville, Luna and Hagrid. Harry smiled as everyone greeted him warmly.

"Hermione when did you find your parents?" Harry asked surprised.

"I didn't. Professor McGonagall did for me." She replied with a tear in her eyes. "She knew that I had been unable to find them." Harry put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a smile.

"Will you be staying with them?" He asked

"Not right away no. The old house was ransacked. But when they find a new place they've invited me and Ron to come stay with them til start of term." She replied looking at Ron who was looming around the cake. "Then you and Ginny wont have to worry about me walking in anymore."

She smiled. Harry's face grew red with embarrassment. He opened his mouth to talk but decided just to walk away instead. He headed over to where Hagrid and Mr. Weasley were talking.

"Hello Hagrid." Harry said with a smile. "It's good to see you again." Hagrid's look was a little less cheery then Harry expected as he greeted him back.

" 'Ow ya doin this summer 'arry?" He asked solemnly.

"I'm doing good." Harry replied back remembering that Hagrid was forced to carry his dead body under Voldemort's command. "Finally can just be me." Hagrid smiled.

"That's good to 'ear. Well I'm glad you'll be comin back to Hogwarts this year." Hagrid replied.

"Need to finish my NEWTS." Harry replied looking around. "It'll be a different place though."

"I suppose there aint no goin back to the way it was." Hagrid said tearing up a bit. "But Minerva is gonna do 'er best to make it home again." Harry patted him on his back.

"I'd better go talk to the rest of the guests. I'll talk to you again soon Hagrid." Harry said.

"Don't be a stranger now, ya 'ear?" Harry nodded before walking over to Professor McGonagall Mrs. Weasley and George.

"Happy birthday Mr. Potter." McGonagall said noticing his arrival. "Have you enjoyed your summer so far?"

"It's been great." Harry said with a little too much enthusiasm.

"I bet." George said winking unnoticed by either of the women. Harry pretended not to notice but couldn't help but smile.

"Are you excited to return to school this year?" McGonagall asked curiously. Harry looked at her with a thoughtful expression.

"I honestly don't know Professor. I know I need to finish my NEWTS but..." He started before pausing and looking at the ground. "I'm not sure how I can handle being back." Mrs. Weasley put an arm around him.

"Oh Harry dear. You'll be alright." She cued. "You're one of the strongest people I know." Harry smiled.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley. Oh Professor?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Yes?"

"I was curious if the Sorting Hat survived?" Harry asked catching her off guard.

"Unfortunately no Mr. Potter. We have set up a new housing system." She replied.

"You haven't gotten rid of the houses have you?" He asked.

"Oh no. We merely integrated them to a greater extent. This approach is to feel more unified as a school. The houses have created a distancing between the groups of students attending. The first year students will now be housed together for their first three months before being sorted as well as the classes being shifted so that all four houses will attend classes with all the other houses." Harry nodded.

"That's a good idea." He replied. "The students will need each other now more than ever."

"Alright." Mrs. Weasley announced loudly. "Who wants cake?"

After everyone was finished eating Harry was bombarded with presents. Happily he started reading cards and opening the respected gift. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were the first to hand him a gift. He opened it to reveal a brilliant scarlet and gold robe.

"Thank you. It's great." Harry said standing up and examining it further. The smooth fabric gleamed in the suns warm light.

"It'll keep you comfortable in practically any environment." Mrs. Weasley said as Harry held it up to his body and looked down as if he was wearing it.

"It also has been charmed with a few deflective spells in case someone gets the jump on you." Mr. Weasley added.

" Thank you." Replied Harry laying the robe down next to him.

"I'm next." George said handing Harry a small box with a note on top. Harry read the note quickly before opening the box. He pulled out a plain looking golden ring.

"Try it on mate." George said smiling. Harry eyed him suspiciously for a moment before placing it on his finger. He waited for some sort of change to happen and after a few seconds he shot George a confused look. "Does it fit?" he asked.

"Yeah but-" Harry started.

"Good. I wasn't sure what size you were so I asked Ginny if she knew. She told me you were an eight." Harry looked from him to the ring and back up to him. "Oh you want to know what it does?"

"Yeah." Harry replied anxiously.

"As long as you wear that ring it'll be almost impossible to feel fear or doubt or any other negative feeling."

"Really?" Harry asked with a look of awe.

"It's one my latest inventions. It was specifically designed as a ring to give to your significant other to reduce the chance of mood swings but I figured you would find it useful."

"It's brilliant." Harry said turning the ring over his finger.

"Open ours up next." Hermione said grabbing a box from Ron and handing it to Harry. "Something we picked up in Diagon alley when you and Ginny were buying your cauldrons." she added. Harry opened it up to reveal an empty bird cage with an envelope attached. He gave Hermione a confused look as he opened the envelope.

"Harry, we know that you can never replace a friend like Hedwig. She was loving, loyal and above all one of the smartest birds we've ever seen. So don't take this the wrong way. We've paid for a bird from Yorington's Pet Shop. All you have to do is pick it out." Harry read. "Thanks guys. That means a lot." He said with a smile giving Hermione then Ron a hug. Harry read the note again before setting the box on the ground. Next to his chair.

"I suppose I'm next." Hagrid said handing Harry a small box wrapped in brown paper with orange dots. "It aint nothin special. Just somethin I though you'd find useful." He added embarrassed. Harry took the box and opened it up. He stared inside for a moment before pulling out a book. The cover of the book was titled 'Healing Magic'. "Way I figure it, you spent all that time worryin about you-know-who and 'ow to beat 'em that you could use a little light magic too."

"Thanks Hagrid. I've never learned any healing spells." Harry said thinking back. "Seems like something I should have learned."

"And now you have yer chance." Hagrid said pleased that Harry liked his gift. Professor McGonagall handed Harry what was obviously a wrapped book. She smiled slightly as she handed it too him.

"You're very much like you're father you know." She said as he opened the book. He grinned as he read the cover.

"A complete guide to becoming an Animagus." he announced looking more excited than anyone had seen him in a long time.

"I trust that'll you register yourself with the ministry if you succeed." McGonagall said with a smirk.

"Oh of course Professor." Harry said flipping through the book.

"Here you go Harry." said Luna handing him a small spherical object. Harry grabbed it and it turned orange in his hands. "Hmm I've never seen that response before."

"What is it?" Harry asked looking down at the swirling clouds of orange almost like it had been taken from one of his dreams.

"It's an affectus glass. It shows your true feelings." she added staring strangely at the smoke.

"Thanks Luna." Harry said looking at the glass before placing it in the box with his book from Hagrid.

"Well Harry I guess it's my turn then." Neville said handing him a small box. Harry opened it to reveal what looked like a few beans. "Eat them and you'll be able to understand and speak most languages." He added. Harry looked surprised.

"For how long?" he asked.

"There is a debate to the actual length but most herbologists agree on longer than a human lifetime. The beans release some parasites that feed on your brains energy. This symbiosis allows you to became a natural linguist." Harry looked at him with a nervous look. "Don't worry. It's completely harmless." Harry shrugged and popped the beans in his mouth. He chewed for a minute before almost puking.

"They taste horrible." Harry said swallowing.

"Kinda like a mixture between dirt and blood." Neville said. Harry nodded.

"That's dead on." Harry said taking a drink.

"Harry you just spoke French." Neville said.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did. I spoke French and you responded in the same language." Neville said smiling.

"Did I really?" Harry asked looking to Ron.

"I dunno what it was but it sure as hell wasn't English." He said smirking.

"Wicked."

A.N.

Give me some feedback people!


	16. Chapter 16

Harry Potter and the Return to Hogwarts, 8th Year

Chapter Sixteen – The Path Unwinding

That night Harry had called a meeting with Hermione, Ron and Ginny. He waited in one of the empty rooms on the third floor. He had placed the map on the wall with a red circle around Kempele. He also had pinned up several pieces of paper with all the information on the town that he could find. In the center of the room was a pedestal with a single glove on top. When the others walked in they stared curiously at what Harry had put together.

"Alright everybody. Take a seat." He said waving his wand and summoning a few chairs for them to sit in. Ginny grabbed the chair closest to Harry while Ron and Hermione grabbed the remaining two. "I've been doing a bit of research on out target destination. There isn't much available." He said walking up to the board. "The town is relatively small and has no known magical communities or sub-communities. It's roughly 500 years old and the only interesting thing that I could find is this." Harry said pointing to a picture of an old wooden church. "It was build four-hundred years ago. Right about the same time the object I'm looking for went missing. The main religion at the time wasn't Christianity yet this church was built with the consent of the town to have a steeple. Steeples are very rare on non-christian buildings. It was common in Finland to bury notable persons in crypts below religious constructs."

"So you think someone was buried with what you're looking for?" Hermione asked following along with his thoughts.

"Yes. That's exactly what I think." Harry nodded.

"What is it you're looking for?" Ginny asked boldly.

"Have you ever heard of Mjulnir?" Harry asked earning a gasp from Hermione.

"Thor's hammer?" she asked with a surprised voice.

"Precisely. Only my sources indicate that it isn't a hammer. It's a staff." Harry said stepping away from the map.

"Why are you looking for it?" Ginny asked confused. Harry knew the questions would come eventually. He knew that a first glance his intentions might look selfish.

"It told me too." Harry said trying to show his point of view. "It came to me in my dreams for the past month or so."

"The nightmares?" Ron asked understanding.

"Yes." Harry replied. "Always the same. A rainless lightning storm with swelling orange clouds. That's how I got the name Kempele. It was in a few of my dreams."

"So why do you think it's at this church?" Hermione asked getting back on topic. Harry nodded and returned to the map.

"Remember the steeple I mentioned?" Harry started pointing at the church. "Over the past 100 years there is a reported 4,578 lightning strikes on the top of the steeple yet it has suffered no damage and the last known location of Mjulnir was, in the province of Oulu, only a few kilometers away from Kempele. So I have a feeling that it's either there or there's a clue to it's location."

"Okay. That's good enough for me." Ron stated looking to Hermione.

"That's good logic Harry. What time are we leaving?" She added.

"Sun up tomorrow morning. I'll understand if you don't want to come."

"Of course we want to come." Ginny said laughing. "It's better than hanging around here."

"It isn't that bad around here?" Harry said in defense of his favorite home.

"For you." Ron said laughing. "Mum worships the ground you walk on mate." Harry thought about it for a moment and nodded.

The next morning Harry woke up before the sun began to light up the sky. He got out of bed and put on some clothes before placing everything he planned on taking on his bed. Quietly he opened his package from Falgors. He pulled out a brown duster like the one's he had seen in westerns on the Dursley's television. As he put it on the lengths adjusted to fit his body perfectly. Next he took off his glasses and replaced them with his new pair.

After loading his pockets with a few Zonko's products Harry began to load his bottom-less pack with what was spread out on his bed. As he was packing Ron sat up and rubbed his eyes. "You're up early." He yawned.

"Can't sleep." Harry said closing up his pack. "You still have a couple more hours." Harry took the pack and set it down next to his bed as he sat down.

"No I think I'm up now." Ron said stretching. "So what's the plan?"

"Set up base nearby the town. Then tomorrow we're gonna check out the church."

"Are we gonna just walk right in?" Ron asked.

"Yep. Nobody will think of us as anything more than church goers on a Sunday morning." Ron nodded.

"How are we gonna get down into the crypts?"

"Hopefully we can spot an entrance. If we can find how to get down there then we can pay a visit at night."

"Disillusionment charms?"

"And my invisibility cloak." Harry added.

Ron and Harry sat talking for a couple hours before someone knocked on their door. Ron walked over and opened it to find Hermione and Ginny fully dressed and ready.

"You two are all ready?" Hermione asked with a shocked look.

"Of course we are." Ron said motioning for her to come in. "We're professionals." Ginny shook her head as she walked by.

"Did you pack the tent?" Harry asked grabbing his pack and throwing it over his shoulders.

"Of course I did." Hermione said smiling. "Who do you think I am?"

"Just checking." Harry said putting his hands up like he was under arrest.

"So what's the plan?" Ginny asked a bit jealous of the banter.

"Find a spot suitable to set up base and put up wards. We're gonna infiltrate the church tomorrow morning." Ron replied.

"Sunday morning." Hermione said thinking to herself and nodding. "That's a good idea."

"Ron's got plenty of them." Harry said patting him on the shoulder. Hermione smiled and grabbed Ron's hand. "We all ready then?"

"We just need to say good bye to mum and dad." Ginny said.

"Mum and dad aren't here. They had a meeting with Kingsley." Ron said. I wrote them a note and told them that we'd drop them a floo later." Ginny nodded.

"Then I guess we're ready." She said.

"Great. I'll go get the portkey and meet you all outside." Harry said as they walked out into the hall.

"Alright. Don't take to long sweetie." Ginny said giving a half wave. Ron looked at her for a moment before following Hermione. Harry ran upstairs and grabbed the glove off the pedestal. The others were waiting by the edge of the field when he got outside.

"Everybody grab on." He said holding out the glove. "I made this last night."

"Have you ever made a portkey before?" Ginny asked.

"No but how hard could it be?" Harry replied. Ron, Ginny and Hermione's eyes all widened. "Kempele." Harry announced before feeling a familiar tug at his naval as the group disappeared with a flash.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry Potter and the Return to Hogwarts, 8th Year

Chapter Seventeen – Great Day for a Swim

Everyone was spinning violently as if a they were hooked to the glove as space seemed to morph around them. Harry's heart was beating rapidly as the intensity increased.

"Alright everyone!" He screamed over the whirling winds. "Let go!" He let go of the port key and found him self falling face first into a body of water. He hit the water with a crack followed by other muffled splashing sounds as he sank. Gaining his senses he followed the barrage of bubbles and broke the surface of the water with a gasp.

He waited a few seconds until the others started to pop up from the water. All three of them shot Harry dirty looks every chance they got as they swam to the waters end. After getting out of the water Hermione pulled out her wand. "Mador aufero!" She said evaporating the moisture out of everyone but Harry's clothes. "Next time I'll make the portkey."

"Yeah." Ron replied adjusting his crotch. Ginny rolled he eyes.

"Probably a good idea." Harry said before pointing behind them. "But we weren't that far off." Everyone turned to see a sign that read Kempele. "I mean have any of you ever made a portkey?" He asked with a bit of anger flaring in his voice. Nobody answered as they avoided looking Harry in the eyes. "I didn't think so. Mador aufero!"

"I'm sorry Harry." Hermione added with a hint of guilt. "That wasn't very fair."

"Yeah sorry mate." Ron said still staring at the ground.

"It's fine. We need to focus on finding a spot to make base. Now there is a few kilometers of woods and farmland before we reach the town center. I tried to port us to here on the beach so that we could search the empty ground in between to find our spot."

"There is a forest over there." Said Ginny pointing east of the beach. Everyone turned and looked to where she was pointing.

"Let's check it out." Harry said starting to walk away from the swells crashing on the coast line. The others following shortly behind him.

"You said there is a few kilometers between here and town?" Hermione asked as she caught up to Harry's side. Ron noticed Ginny's face hinting with a little anger. He put his hand on her shoulder and held her back a couple paces as the others continued walking and talking.

"Don't worry about that." Ron said as he walked beside his sister. "It's not what it looks like."

"And how do you know for sure?" she said bitterly.

"What I'm about to tell you I never told anyone and Harry and Hermione have had the good will not to mention." Ginny perked up a bit at the thought of juicy news. "When we were searching for the horcruxes I thought the same thing. The fear grew in side of me for months before I lost control and..." He grew silent for a few seconds.

"And what?" She asked anxious with his cliffhanger.

"And I left." Ron said embarrassed. "I left my friends when they needed me most and not a day goes by that I don't regret it." Ginny's mouth opened a little bit with awe. "Jealousy isn't something you want to try to live with Ginny. Harry loves Hermione like a sister. It's you he wants to spend his life with. I still don't understand that one though" Ron finished with a smile earning a punch in the arm from Ginny. "OW!" Ron yelled. Harry and Hermione turned to find the others a few paces back. "Are you wearing a ring?" Ron asked rubbing his arm. Ginny froze as Ron grabbed her hand and examined the ring. "Is that?" Ron asked looking at Ginny then to Harry.

"Yes it is." Harry said walking back toward them. His heart beating heavily as he awaited Ron's reaction. Hermione didn't move at all as she watched. "I've asked Ginny to marry me." Harry said stopping just out of Ron's reach.

"We weren't gonna tell anyone until we had a sit down with mum and dad." Ginny added quickly trying to calm the situation she thought was about to be out of hand. Harry's eyes flickered to Ginny for a moment in confusion before he caught on. "Don't take it personal."

"Don't take it personal?" Ron said stepping toward Ginny. Harry subconsciously took a step toward her as well. Ron reached his arms out and grabbed her up in the air with a big hug. "That's great sis!" He said causing everyone to stare dumbfounded. When Ron put Ginny back down he pointed a finger at Harry. "You hurt her and I'll have to...you know." He said in the most intimidating voice he could muster.

"You'll what? Try to curse me?" Harry asked smiling.

"Don't even start with the slugs." Ron said giving up and he began walking toward the forest again. Hermione chuckled a little as Ron grabbed her hand as he walked by. Harry and Ginny followed close behind also hand in hand. It wasn't long before they entered the woods and found a flat patch of ground big enough to house the tent Hermione had brought. Ron fumbled around trying to put it up as Hermione started to put up some wards. "You know dad showed me a few wards used by the aurors." Ginny said to Hermione as she was finished casting one of the spells. "I can help."

"Sure. That would be fantastic." Hermione said walking further into the woods to cast more spells. Harry sat next to Ron looking over the map he had.

"There should be a street just south of these trees that'll take us to a main road." He said as Ron stepped back to look at the tent he erected.

"How far away?" He asked still looking at the tent.

"Maybe 200 hundred meters." Harry guess.

"So we're walking into town?" He said looking at Harry. Harry blinked and looked up at Ron.

"I guess not." Harry said with a dumb smile. "A bit of a walk aint it?"

"Just a bit." Ron replied with a similar smile. The two laughed for a bit before Harry looked back down at the map. "Well I think I got it up. Let's check out the inside." Harry followed Ron inside the tent and looked around at the different rooms.

"I didn't miss this place too much." Harry said dryly.

"Neither did I mate."

"We could always change it up a bit." Harry suggested.

"Mum and dad might be upset." Ron said looking to Harry quickly

"Just tell them I did it. They'll probably say they like it." Ron snorted.

"Alright." The two pulled out their wands and began to remodel.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry Potter and the Return to Hogwarts, 8th Year

Chapter Eighteen – Home is Where the Heart is

When Ginny and Hermione returned to the tent they were shocked to find that the inside of the tent now closely resembled the Gryffindor common room. Hermione even turned around to make sure the exit to the ten was behind them and not the back of the fat ladies portrait. "Wow" She said taking a few more steps inside.

"You like it?" Harry asked coming through the entrance to one of the other rooms.

"Yes." Ginny said walking forward and giving him a hug. "It's fantastic."

"Ron did most of it. He seemed to remember more about the common room than I did." Harry said to Hermione who walked over to the fireplace.

"Does this work?" She asked examining it.

"Yep." Ron said from the entrance to the same room Harry came out of. "The smoke is transformed into air when it leaves the tent so it shouldn't draw any attention." Hermione turned around and smiled.

"How did you two do all this? We weren't even gone a half hour." Ginny asked curiously.

"If you think this room is good you should see your room." Ron said with a motion for them to enter the room he just left. "There isn't any stairs but your room looks like the dorms in Gryffindor tower."

"Or at least the boys rooms." Harry added following behind the girls as they walked into the room.

"It's pretty close." Hermione said walking in. "Except at school we have feather beds." Ron looked to Harry with wide eyes.

"I knew they had better beds." He exclaimed.

"She's kidding Ron." Ginny said shaking her head. "This is great guys. Now we wont feel so far from home."

Later that day the four of them sat in the common room eating some food that Harry had cooked over the fire. Hermione was browsing through Harry's book on healing magic while the other three shared jokes and told stories. It wasn't long before the sun set and the sound of sea gulls was replaced with chirping crickets. Ron and Hermione were cuddled up by the fire while Harry and Ginny took a walk around the woods following the perimeter of the wards.

"Then we headed south from here." Ginny said pointing to a tree that had a mark gouged into it.

"That's a good distance from the tent." Harry commented nodding. "And you said you have another layer of wards closer to the tent?"

"Yes. We have a sound proof ward as well as a repelling ward on the outer layer and the inner layer is a disillusionment ward and an anti-travel ward."

"That's a step up from last time." Harry said as they continued to walk. "We really could have used you last time."

"You did fine without me." Ginny said staring away from Harry.

"Ginny." Harry said stopping. "I though of you everyday. Half the time I couldn't even concentrate on the horcruxes because I was worried about you." Ginny stopped and looked Harry in the eyes with blush growing in her cheeks.

"You're just saying that."

"No. I'm not." He said beginning to walk again. Ginny smiled and grabbed his hand as they walked. They continued walking for a few minutes before Harry suddenly pulled Ginny into his arms and put his hand over her mouth. "Shhhh." He said very quietly. "There are about a dozen people ahead of us. Don't move or say a thing." Harry took his hand off from her mouth and pulled out his wand. He pointed the wand at his feet and a small pulse of light eminated from his wand for a moment. As he began walking forward his steps didn't make a sound as he crushed leaves and sticks below his feet.

As Harry got closer to the group he could make out a small clearing. The group had painted a giant circle around the clearing. Inside of the circle were two intersecting curvy lines that met with the outer circle on opposing ends. The people were dressed in dark cloaks and seemed to be doing some ritual work. He couldn't make out what they were saying so he crouched down and took a few steps further.

"Praise Urda for her bounty this harvest. Praise Urda for her generosity. We give this sacrifice in the hopes that we shall continue receiving her bounty until the days of Mabon." The leader said raising a knife in the air. Harry looked wide eyed as the knife slammed down into the body of the wielder. Blood fell unto the center of the circle and the lines on the ground began to glow red.

"We pray to Urda this Lithasblot. We pray to Urda this Lithasblot." The group of followers began to chant in unison as the leader fell to his knees. The lines began to glow brighter as the followers chantings continued. Harry was fighting the urge to break the tree line and help the wounded person when the person flew into the air until he was about 3 meters off of the ground. Red light was glowing from his eyes and mouth as his limps stretched outward as far as the body would allow.

"You have gained my blessing." The body said in a voice much different than before. The light from the circle and the body disappeared as the body fell to the ground limply. The life was drained out of him. Harry's heart was beating quickly as he watched the followers pick up the corpse and leave. Harry quickly ran to Ginny and got her back to the tent.

"Hermione I was wrong." Harry said out of breath.

"What?" Hermione said jumping from her seat. Ron's head trained on Harry.

"There are magic users." Harry said shaking his head. "Red mages I think." Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"What are red mages?" Ron asked standing up.

"Group practicioner who rely on ceremonial magic. Very common in pegan religions." Hermione said as if reading a text book. "What were they doing?"

"That made a sacrifice to Urda...who ever she is."

"I'm not sure." Hermione said. "My bet is that Urda is a norse goddess.

"What did they sacrifice?" Ron asked with a serious face.

"A human." Ginny added in a sick voice. "He stabbed himself from what I could see." Hermione and Ron shared a frightened look.

"Harry we have to be careful. This changes things." Said Hermione.

"I know." Harry said before guiding Ginny into his room. Once inside they sat down on Harry's bed.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked rubbing his neck with her index finger.

"I'm fine. I just..." Harry started before pausing. "I just didn't expect to see someone die again." His eyes were cold and unfocussed as he looked at Ginny before staring at the floor.

"No one expects to see death Harry." Ginny said trying to snap him out of his daze. "But how we react to it when we see it is what makes us strong."

"I should have helped him." Harry said closing his eyes. "I had a window of opportunity."

"Harry! He sacrificed himself. If he didn't wanna die he wouldn't have done it." Ginny said bluntly.

"I suppose." Harry said removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes. "I've never seen magic so bright."

"Bright?" Ginny asked turning her head slightly to the side.

"The red circle of light." Harry said earning a confused look from Ginny.

"I didn't see any light Harry." Ginny said with a worried look.

"Mage sight." Harry said looking at his glasses.

"What?"

"I got these glasses from Falgor's. Among a few other things they have been enchanted with mage sight." Ginny grabbed them gently and put them on her head.

"Your eye sight is horrible...err nevermind." Ginny said as she looked through them.

"No you're right. The glasses adjust to the wearer's eyes." Harry said laughing. Ginny smiled.

"I was really worried for a moment." Harry leaned in and kissed her before taking his glasses and putting them back on.

"So what did the circle look like?" Ginny asked curiously. Harry stood up.

"Follow me. I'll go draw it." he said walking out of the room. He pulled out his wand and began to draw the circle on the wall next to the fireplace.

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"It's a symbol they had drawn on the ground." Harry said stepping away.

"It's a fylfot." Hermione said looking at it. The others stared at her dumbly. "Also known as a sun-wheel. It's most widely known as the swastika used by the Germans during the Nazi regime."

"So they were Nazi's?" Ron asked in a worried tone.

"No Ronald." Hermione said. "The Nazi's borrowed the symbol from early uses. It actually originated in this area as a holy symbol."

"Oh." Ron said embarrassed. "What does it mean?"

"It means we're on the right track." Harry said looking intently at the symbol.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry Potter and the Return to Hogwarts, 8th Year

Chapter Nineteen – The Church

The next morning Harry stood a few meters from the tent waiting for the others to get ready. His eyes were closed as he took in the warmth of the sun. The sound of the woods around him filling his ears. His hand gripped his wand at his side. Ron walked out of the tent followed by the girls.

"All set mate?" Ron asked with a look that reminded Harry of Ron's first quiditch game on the Gryffindor team.

"Let's do this." Harry said with a nod. He held out his hand to Ron who grabbed it with a nod. Then he held out his hand to Ginny. Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and with a pop the circle of friends vanished. They appeared in a field just outside of the town. "You all remember the plan?" Harry asked facing the town.

"Yep." Ron replied.

"Of course we do." Hermione said.

"Alright. I'll meet you in the church Ron." Harry said before the group split up. Harry headed into town while Ron headed to the other end of the street. Ginny and Hermione threw on the invisibility cloak and followed Harry.

Harry casually walked down the street. His eyes searched the roof tops for the old wooden steeple. When he came to the end of the block he turned the corner and continued his search. After a few minutes he spotted the steeple sticking up over the roofs from a block over. He cut through an alley behind what looked like a general store. The alley lead him almost right across the street from the church. Looking both ways Harry crossed the road and entered the old building through a pair of wooden doors.

The sanctuary was mostly empty except for a few homeless people. It was clear to Harry that the church probably wasn't in use any more as he strolled up to the pulpit. He dropped to his knees and swept the room with his eyes looking for any clue as to how to get to the crypts. Finding nothing he rose and took a seat in the second row. Behind the pulpit at the center of the church was a massive fireplace that had been years out of use. On the center brick inside of the pit was an emblem of a lightning bolt.

A gentle breeze from behind Harry alerted him that the doors had been opened. He listened closely as the foot steps became louder before Ron came into his sight. He knelt at the pulpit same as Harry before taking his seat on the opposing side of the sanctuary. He looked to Harry out of the corner of his eye. Harry quickly waved his wand. "Mens sermo." He whispered. _'Ron can you hear me?' _he thought as he looked around to make sure none of the muggles saw his wand.

'_I can hear you mate.'_ Ron's voice echoed inside of Harry's head.

'_Check out the inside of the fire place.' _Ron's eyes flickered up to the fireplace and for a few moments he sat still looking for what Harry was trying to point out.

_'Is that a lightning bolt?' _he asked.

'_Yes it is. I think we found the entrance to the crypt.'_ Harry commuted to Ron before the doors opened again revealing three black robed figures. Harry's spine tingled with fear as they looked around the room. Their eyes stopping on him and Ron. _'I think we might have some trouble.'_ Ron turned to look at the three figures before casually turning back to the front.

_'Those aren't muggles.'_ Ron's voice echoed with a hint of worry. _'Wands at the ready.'_ Harry listened closely as three sets of feet approached.

_'When I act get out of here. We'll only have a few seconds.' _Harry said reaching his free hand into his pocket. The foot steps stopped as the three people sat in the seat behind Harry. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as warm breath tickled him.

"Would you be so kind as to come with us sir?" a sinister voice whispered into Harry's ear.

"I don't think so." Harry whispered back. His voice solid and confident.

"You're under the impression that I'm asking." The voice returned.

"and you're under the impression that I care." Harry said pulling out a small black clump of powder. He threw it on the ground causing the whole room to fill with black. "Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!" Harry said his wand aimed at the seat behind him. Harry and Ron ran from the church and ducked into an alley down the street a bit. Ron cast a quick disillusionment spell before he stuck his head out of the alley and watched the door to the church. After a few minutes two more robed figures ran inside. Ron watched as they helped the others out of the church.

"You sure can stun Harry." Ron said pulling back into the alley.

"Those were the men from last night." Harry said. "They must have saw me."

"Do you think they saw Ginny?" Ron asked worried.

"No. I told her to stay behind." Harry replied as Ron gave out a sigh. "Do you think they'll be watching the church?"

"Most likely." Ron said sticking his head out of the alley again. The door to the church opened and closed but no one came out. "The girls are inside now." Ron said still watching.

"Hopefully Hermione can get a clue about that fireplace. Did you leave the note?"

"Sure did." Ron said his attention still on the church. "What did they say to you?"

"You didn't hear them?" Harry asked.

"Weren't speaking English."

"Oh...right. They told me to come with them."

"Do you think they wanted to hurt you?"

"Yes." Harry said coldly. "Alright. Hermione has five minutes before she supposed to-" Harry started before Ron interrupted.

"Four men are outside of the church." Ron said urgently. He grabbed his wand and waited for a reason to spring. Harry joined him at the edge of the alley watching the church. The men stood talking amongst each other. One of them pointed at the church before pointing down the street toward the alley. One man sat down on the steps while two headed toward Ron and Harry. The other man went the opposite way down the street. Harry pulled Ron back against the wall as they waited. The two men walked by with out so much as a glance down the alley. "What's going on?"

"I dunno." Harry said confused. "I think we need to get the girls and get out of here."

"How?" Ron asked watching the two men who walked by as they stopped about 20 meters down the road.

"Do you think the church has any wards?" Harry asked brain storming.

"It might." Ron said unsure. "It's worth a try." With a pop Ron disappeared. The two men looked toward the alley with a start. Harry walked further down the alley and hid behind a dumpster as the two head to the entrance to the alley.

"It came from over here." One said taking a few steps into the alley.

"I don't see anything." The other replied. The first one slowly started to walk down the alley.

"Better check it out anyway." Harry gripped his wand tightly his heart raising. He looked beside him and saw a half empty bottle of alcohol. He poured some in his hand and rubbed in on his face. As the man came closer Harry pretended to sleep. "It's just a homeless." The man replied from above Harry. "Smells like he's stone drunk." The voice was drifting further away.

"Was it our guy?" The other man asked.

"No. This one was blonde." Harry opened his eyes and jumped to his feet. He went to the end of the alley and looked to the church. The guard out front was still sitting. He waited patiently watching for any sign of danger. After a minute a few pops from way down the alley gave him a jump. Harry ran down to meet Ron, Ginny and Hermione.

"You smell like booze." Ron said with a confused look.

"Long story." Harry said holding out his hand. "Lets get the hell out of here."

The four of them appeared a few meters from the tent. Quickly Harry went inside followed by the others. "So what happened?" He asked.

"You were right." Hermione said sitting down. "The entrance is in the fireplace."

"How do I get in?" Harry asked as he took off the brown duster and headed to the entrance of his and Ron's room.

"It's a trap door. Push in the lightning emblem and the bottom falls out. There is a ladder that runs down from there." Harry nodded before walking into the room to change his clothes.

"Who were those men?" Hermione asked Ron.

"Harry says it was the men from last night."

"Do you think they are protecting the church?"

"Maybe." Ron said grabbing some food. "It's hard to say."

"Wont Harry get in trouble for stunning them in front of muggles?" Ginny asked in a worried tone.

"I don't think so." Hermione replied. "Wand tracking usually only works within the country of origin and since we came by unregistered portkey I think we're safe."

"I hope so." Ginny replied looking as Harry came back into the room. "Nice spell work."

"Thanks." Harry said sarcastically sitting down. Ginny walked over and say beside him.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing." Harry said shaking his head.

"Come on Potter. I can see right through you." Ginny replied grinning. Harry sighed.

"I messed up. Now it's going to be impossible to get in there."

"Didn't you say you were chosen?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah." Harry replied confused.

"Why don't you try just walking in there?" Harry looked at her for a moment with a curious gaze. His mouth curled up into a crooked smile.

"You're brilliant."

"I know. 


	20. Chapter 20

Harry Potter and the Return to Hogwarts, 8th Year

Chapter Twenty – The Chosen One

Harry lay in bed unable to sleep that night so he grabbed his Animagus book and began reading. After a few hours Harry fell asleep with the book still open. The next morning he awoke to laughter from the common room. He marked his page in the book and got up to investigate. Ron and Hermione were playing a game of chess and Ginny was drawing a picture. Harry walked over to the game to find Hermione losing badly.

"Morning Harry." Ron said pridefully as he moved his queen. "Check." Hermione looked rather flustered.

"Morning Ron. I see you're showing Hermione that you can still play chess." Ginny chuckled.

"He beats me in chess all the time." She said trying to lighten the mood. Hermione moved her King and looked up to Ron.

"Let's just say Ron is a better strategist than I imagined." She said with a hint of frustration. Ron moved a rook piece and took Hermione's bishop blocking his queens path.

"Checkmate." He said with a huge grin. Hermione gasped and stared down at the board in disbelief. "Give it up Hermione. You wont find a move." He said standing. He walked over to the kitchen area and turned around. "Anyone hungry?"

"Starved." Harry said stretching.

"I can't believe you slept in so late." Hermione said giving up on the chess board.

"What time is it?" Harry asked with a furrowed brow.

"Nearly noon." She said checking her watch.

"I didn't sleep very well last night." Harry replied sitting by Ginny.

"Didn't help that you were up all night reading." Ron laughed as he walked out of the kitchen hand Harry a steaming bowl. "Your wand is pretty bright."

"Sorry." Harry said before taking a bite. "What is this?" He asked chewing

"Mums famous warm cereal." Ron said. "You like it?"

"It's great." Harry said shoveling more into his mouth.

"It's too bad Ginny can't cook." Ron said with his mouth full. Ginny jerked her head to glare at Ron with a look of pure hatred. "Only time mum let her try she caught the house on fire and her food gave us the runs for a week." Ginny's face instantly turned a deep shade of Red as Harry and Hermione started laughing.

"You really can't cook?" Harry asked her. She lowered her head and didn't say a word. "Well it's okay. I'll cook for us." Hermione looked to Harry.

"You can cook?" Hermione asked curiously.

"The Dursley's made me cook since I was six years old." Harry said shrugging. Hermione gave a quick look of surprise before getting up and heading into another room. Ron and Harry finished eating before cleaning up their dishes. Ron went to join Hermione in her room.

"I'm going to change before I head into town." Harry said giving Ginny a hug. "Will you come to town with me? I don't want you to come into the church though...in case this goes badly." Ginny gave Harry a worried look.

"If you don't come back out in a half hour I'm going in wand blazing." she said in a serious tone. Her eyes confident and unwavering. She grabbed Harry's hands and stared into his eyes. "I promise you that."

"I don't want you getting hurt for me." Harry said staring back. "I wont do that to you."

"Harry it's my choice. You aren't forcing me to do anything and besides you would do the exact same thing for me in a heart beat." She said in a tone that let Harry know that there was no arguing with her. He closed his eyes as anger washed over him. The thought of Ginny getting hurt because of him made every muscle in his body tense up.

"I'm sorry Ginny. I can't let you do that."

"Do you remember when you saved me in the Chamber of Secrets?" Ginny asked lifting his face back up to see her.

"Yes."

"I thought you were gonna die down there when the Basilisk bit you. I was going to have to live knowing that I was responsible for your death."

"But you weren't!" Harry interjected immediately. "It was my choice-" Harry started before realizing where this was going.

"Why do you hold yourself with more responsibility than the rest of us?" Ginny said emotionally. "You think that we wouldn't want to do everything possible to save our friends? That we wouldn't risk our lives for you?" Harry stood quietly looking in to her eyes. The truth of her words sinking in. "If you do you are a damned fool." Harry sighed loudly before giving in.

"You're right. It isn't fair...I just don't know if I can handle any more blood on my hands." He said opening up.

"What blood?" Ginny asked out of curiosity.

"Cedric would have never died if it wasn't for me. Sirius died trying to save me. Dumbledore died right in front of my face and I couldn't stop it. Look at everyone who died at the battle of Hogwarts. Voldemort came for me, not them!" Harry said tearing up as he spoke. His arms shaking with anger. "It's all my fault." Harry fell to his knees in front of Ginny who immediately dropped down to his eye level.

"Harry none of that is your fault. You can't carry the wait of the dead on your shoulders. You've been through enough."

"How aren't they my fault?" Harry asked sadly.

"Because you would have done the exact same things if the situations were reversed. If it were you who died for a friend would you want them to live life full of guilt and regret?"

"No but-"

"And am I right? Would you have done for them what they did for you?"

"Yes but-"

"Then stop beating yourself up over it!" Ginny said aggressively. Her words echoed in Harry's mind. He wiped his eyes and breathed in deeply.

"You're right. They would want me to let go." He said standing up. "I'm gonna get ready. I suggest you do the same." Harry said turning toward his room. Ginny smiled and half-sprinted into her room. Ron and Hermione weren't in the bedroom so Ginny put her ear up to the bathroom door. Through the door she could hear running shower water. Her face turned red as she went over to her bed and started getting ready. After she grabbed whatever she needed she went back into the common room to find Harry dressed in the robes her parent's gave him for his birthday.

'_They fit him well'_ she thought to herself as she gave him the one over. Her mouth lifted into a crooked smile. "You ready?" Ginny asked catching Harry by surprise.

"Let's do it." He said turning around. Ginny gazed upon him in wonder as she noticed the sense of determination he now carried in his eyes. The pure energy of his posture sent shivers down her spine.

"Okay." She replied weekly. When Harry and Ginny left the tent they noticed the skies were black. Thunder rolled and lightning flashed violently. The wind gusted blowing Ginny's hair about. "It looks like it's gonna rain." She said loudly over the wind.

"I don't think it will." Harry said as the familiar storm blew into town.

Harry and Ginny apparated into the alley down the street a bit from the church. Harry stuck his head around the corner checking out the situation. The storm must have been pretty intimidating because there wasn't a single person in sight. Satisfied he turned to Ginny. "If I need your help I'll send a signal." Harry said not sure if he really would. Ginny picked up on his hesitation immediately.

"Just say Redhead and I'll come." Ginny said handing Harry what looked like an ear.

"What's this?" Harry asked. "Like an extendable ear?"

"Exactly. George made it with a remote receiver." She said smiling. "He's gonna make a killing." Harry nodded and placed the ear in his pocket. Ginny stuck the matching piece in her ear.

"I guess I'll see you soon." Harry said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Good luck." Ginny said before Harry turned around and crossed the street. Every step he took closer to the building he grew more and more anxious. He looked up just before entering and noticed the clouds were glowing orange. He took in a deep breath and held it as he opened the door of the church.

Inside the sanctuary of the church was empty unlike his previous visit. He proceeded carefully as he crossed the room toward the fireplace. Every creek of the old church or scratch of mice sent Harry to look over his shoulder or reach for his wand. He reached the fireplace and pressed in the lightning emblem on the center brick. A rumbling noise filled the room as the bottom dropped and slid inward revealing a ladder leading down into a dark passage.

"Lumos." Harry said lighting his wand. He grabbed on to the ladder and started climbing down. He must have climbed 15 meters before his feet found ground. He looked around in the dim light trying to find any clue of where to go next. The floor and walls were made of stone slabs and were easily a few hundred years old. He slowly walked forward now noticed several sarcophagus' to either side of him. He looked them over as he passed looking for some sort of symbol or marking. Most of them contained old runes that were almost invisible now to the eye.

He continued on through the crypt until he found himself at the face of a great stone door. On the door was the engraving of storm clouds with a a great bolt of lightning shaking the ground below. Harry swallowed was he looked for a way in. The entire surface was smooth and flat with no hint of a handle or opening device. Harry stepped back and aimed his wand at the door. "Alohomora!" Harry said loudly. His voice echoing through out the crypt. The door gave no sign or hint of opening. Harry's face turned to a confused look as he considered his options. He clenched his wand tightly and leveled it at the door again. "Bombarda maxima!"

With a thunderous explosion the wall shattered and blew out in a cloud of dust. Harry stared in astonishment as the room ahead of him glowed a dim green color. He lowered his glasses and couldn't see anything. Placing them back on he knew that it was some kind of magic field. Debating on whether he should enter or not he threw a small piece of the wall into the room. It landed and bounced unhindered.

Reluctantly he stuck his hand into the room until the light covered his skin. He felt nothing out of the norm. Satisfied that his flesh wasn't going to burn off he stepped into the room. He felt a strange sense of dread but couldn't determine from where or why it came. He slowly continued deeper into the room until he came to another sarcophagus. Unlike the previous ones this one stood straight up and bore a rune that looked very familiar to Harry. He examined the tomb and found clasps on both sides. With a wave of his wand they were released dropping the front plate onto the floor. It tipped forward and slammed on to the ground cracking into pieces.

Inside was a skeleton, almost completely decomposed. In the hands of the skeleton was a long celtic looking staff. Harry reached out to grab it but when he touched it the skeleton bashed his hand away with the staff before stepping down onto the floor. He started moving the staff defensively as Harry and the skeleton circled each other. The skeleton lunged forward to strike swiftly. Harry dogded to the side and leveled his wand. "Osrumpus!" he yelled as a pail yellow light spiraled toward the skeleton.

The bones shattered into dust leaving the staff to fall to the ground. Harry picked it up cautiously. When he held it he could feel power coursing through his body. He smiled for a second until he heard foot steps echoing from behind him. He raised his wand . "Nox." Harry said as his wand dimmed out. He was surprised for a moment that even though his wand was no longer illuminating the room around him that he could still see just as well. In front of him he saw three hooded figures approaching.

Harry crouched into a defensive position ready for the attack. The figures stopped just outside of the room. "The staff!" One of them said in a loud whisper. "He's holding the staff!" The others let out gasps. The leader of the group stepped forward and pulled down his hood.

"Excuse me sir but what is your name?" He asked with no sign of aggression or violence in his voice. Harry remained silent for a moment before deciding to answer.

"Harry Potter." He replied watching as the eyes on the man widened.

"The scar." One of the other men said to the other.

"Do you know what it is that you are holding, Harry Potter?" asked the leader in a curious tone.

"Thor's Hammer." Harry replied standing up and holding the staff more confidently.

"How did you get it?" The man asked.

"I took it." Harry replied showing no sign of fear in his voice. However inside his mind his instincts were screaming for him to run.

"Then it is yours now." The man replied catching Harry off-guard. "If you were able to enter that room unhindered by it's magic then you were of chosen blood. Even if you were chosen there is a test to make sure you are capable of combat. To beat the test and take the staff means that you are the proper master. We in the order of Odin shall not stand in your way." The man said before turning around and signaling his followers to leave. Harry stood there for a moment and watched them leave before again looking at the staff with a smile.


	21. Chapter 21

Harry Potter and the Return to Hogwarts, 8th Year

Chapter Twenty-One – Unlocking the Past

Ginny sat worried at the end of the alley, waiting for Harry to return. She had heard some talking but for some reason her extendable ear was getting a lot of interference. The storm above had recently grew more violent and seemed to center directly above the church. The steeple had been hit three times a bolt of lightning. The streets still remained empty to anyone except for a random car or hurried muggle here and there. She was debating on going in after him when a pop at her side caused her to jump. She stood and turned to find Harry holding a long ornate staff. The design seemed to be of celtic origin. The clouds broke overhead letting a single beam of sun shine down onto Harry as he stood, robes blowing in the wind.

"Is that it?" Ginny asked in awe of the situation. Harry spun the staff in his hands for a moment still enlightened by it's presence.

"Yes. This is Mjulnir." Harry said with a sense of authority.

"It's big." Ginny said not realizing the tone she was using. Harry wasn't sure if she was using inuendo or was just unaware of way she said it.

"I wish it was smaller." Harry said looking it over. As if his the staff had heard it's words it shrunk down to the size of a wand. Actually if he didn't know better he would believe it was a wand. "Well that was convenient."

"Have you used it yet?" Ginny asked stepping closer to look at it.

"No. I wasn't going to until we were back at the tent." He said holding so that she could see it.

"What kind of wood is that?" She asked in a curious tone.

"Not sure. Not really my area of expertise." Harry said comically. Harry turned a little red.

"I guess not."

"You ready to get back to camp then?" Harry asked changing the subject.

"Not quite yet." Ginny said smiling. She stepped into him and leaned up and kissed him. Suddenly they felt a charge build up between them. Harry stepped away unsure of what just happened. Ginny shared an equally confused look. "What was that?" She asked touching her lips.

"I dunno." Harry said stepping back toward her. "But I kind of liked it." He said with a smile. Ginny returned the grin and kissed him again. With a pop the two appeared in the familiar setting of the woods they have been calling home the last few days. After a few moments of snogging the two broke apart and decided to head back to the tent. Ron and Hermione were outside waiting for them.

"What happened?" Asked a frantic Hermione. "You've been gone for an hour!" she squeaked earning a hand on her shoulder from Ron.

"Let the man speak Hermione." He said calmly. Harry was still surprised at how much he had been growing up lately. The transformation was also taking it's toll on Hermione who found Ron a much more appealing love interest. "Well?" He asked giving Harry a interested glance. Harry held out the wand as he wished for it to grow again. The wand extended out becoming the ornate staff again. Ron and Hermione stared in wonder as they took in the beauty before them.

"Have you used it yet?" Hermione asked. Her eyes still locked upon the staff.

"I was waiting to do it in front of everyone." Harry said earning a grin from Ron and Hermione. "Shall I?"

"Oh yeah." Said Ron as if her were commenting on a beautiful lady. Hermione gave him a quick glance before shaking her head.

"Yep. Still Ronald." She said with a smirk. "Go for it Harry." Harry extended his arm quickly aiming the staff at a nearby tree.

"Reducto!" He bellowed as the tree disintegrated into a cloud of ash with a thunderous flash. When the ash settled the group stared in wonder as not only was the tree gone but a whole path had been cleared for the next 10 meters behind the tree. Harry stood speechless as Ron applauded the show of power.

"If you can learn how to use that Harry you'd be unstoppable." Ron said grinning. Harry looked at him with a look of pity.

"No one is unstoppable. Someone's carrying a curse with my name on it. They just don't know it yet." Harry said truthfully. "But I agree. I need to learn how to use this." Harry said now looking at his staff with a new sense of both fear and respect. He looked up to find Hermione wearing a look of similar concern.

"You need to be careful Harry." Hermione said voicing her opinion bluntly. Ginny shot her a sharp look full of spite. Harry could feel the tension building between the two girls. Hermione looked at Ginny and realized that she was angry. She quickly changed her look to an apologetic one. "I didn't mean to sound so rude. It's just that the power you hold in your hand could change you Harry. You're intentions might be pure now but they can be twisted by the power." Harry was shocked by the lack of trust displayed by one of his closest friends. She had been like a sister to him since he was eleven and here she was displaying the fact that she feared he might become a monster.

"Are you saying I might be seduced into abusing my power?" Harry asked in a disgusted tone. Hermione now turned Red as Ginny and Harry showed such conviction against her remark. Ron took a half step in between Hermione and the other two.

"Let's everyone calm down now. We don't need to over react..." He started looking at Harry and his sister. "...or say things without thinking of the consequences." He ended looking at Hermione.

"I'm sorry." Hermione said almost in tears. "I know better than that Harry. I'd trust you with my life." Harry and Ginny calmed down thanks to Ron.

"It's alright." Harry said still clearly offended.

"No it's not." Hermione said upset with herself. "I shouldn't have said that." Harry didn't say anything thing because he agreed with her. He was truly upset by her lack of trust in him. He had spent his life never doing anything for himself. He had devoted every ounce of energy these past couple years in service of everyone else on the planet. He rid the world of one of the most dangerous dark wizards of all time and this is how she repaid him. He was getting used to be exploited but this was something new for him. Realizing his wavering control he headed inside the tent without saying a word to anybody. His hands shaking with frustration.

Once inside he headed straight for his room. He turned to the doorway and summoned a big iron door. Once satisfied that he wasn't going to be pushed further by anyone he sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands. "It's not fair. I risked everything for the world and for what? So that people can walk all over me and insult me?" He asked himself letting his aggression out now that he wouldn't harm anybody. He looked around in frustration trying to find something to calm him down. His eyes rested on his animagus book so he picked it up and began reading where he left off.

A few hours later the iron door disappeared as Ginny, Hermione and Ron looked up with surprise as Harry came out of the room. Hermione opened her mouth to say something but decided against it. Ginny jumped up and gave Harry a hug. He smiled a little as he put his arms around her tightly. "Thank you." He whispered in her ear as he held her. She let go and offered Harry a seat next to her which he gladly took. He looked over to Ron and Hermione. "So when are we headed back to the burrow?" Harry asked putting the past behind him. A sense of joy washed over Hermione sensing the release from Harry.

"In the morning?" Ron asked looking to Hermione.

"That's fine. My parents should be writing us soon if they already haven't." She replied nodding to Ron.

"Writing you?" Harry asked curiously.

"My parents got an owl my first year in order to send me letters at school." She said explaining. Harry just nodded.

"Makes sense." He replied. The group sat staring into the fire for a minute before Harry remembered what he wanted to ask when he left the bedroom. "Hermione?"

"Yeah Harry?"

"Would you be able to do a test for me?" Harry asked. Hermione furrowed her brow with confusion.

"What kind of test Harry?" she asked curious. Harry knew she wouldn't turn him down now.

"There is a potion and spell to reveal the animagus form of a witch or wizard. I wanted to know if you'd like to help?" Hermione felt happy that he had decided to include her.

"Sure Harry. I'll look into it. Is it in your book perhaps?"

"Yeah. That's where I found it." He said still looking into the fire.

"You know most animagus forms are the same as the wizards patronus." She said thinking back to what McGonagall said about them in class. "It's the wizards spirit animal."

"Oh...then never mind." Harry said realizing that his animagus was going to be a stag like his father.

"I said most Harry. There have been rare cases that the animagus is different from the patronus and a few instances where there are multiple animagus forms. It's probably best to do the test."

"Okay. I'll get you the book then." Harry said standing up and walking into his room. He returned after a few seconds turning the pages in his book. "Here." He said handing the book to Hermione who looked at the open page.

"The ingredients for the potion should be easy enough to get when we get to Hogwarts. It only takes 24 hours to brew also." She said reading further. "But the spell looks complicated." Her face showed frustration as she read.

"How complicated?" asked Ron looking over her shoulder. His eyes opened wide as he read. "That's the wand motion?" He asked shocked.

"Yes. It shouldn't be a problem. I'll practice so that I'm ready when we reach Hogwarts."

"You know you all are welcome to join me." Harry said hoping that someone else would want to try as well. Ginny smiled at the thought.

"I think I'll give it a go." she said still staring at the fire. The gang continued talking by the fire for a few more hours before Harry decided to go for a walk by himself. He strolled through the woods until he came to the clearing he found the other night when the Order of Odin was holding their ceremony. He stepped out into the clearing and extended his staff to full size. He closed his eyes and felt the familiar power course through his veins. He began to spin the staff around trying to find fluidity in his actions. The staff seemed to show Harry how to use it when he let go of his thoughts and ran on instinct.

He continued on for a few minutes before striking the ground with a swift blow. The ground split on it's impact. Harry opened his eyes and found that the clearing didn't look the same as it did before. The woods on one side were no longer there and the trees on the other side were much smaller and less crowded. He watched in amazement as two armies clashed before him on the open field. Swords and shields clashed and spells flew through the air. Suddenly to his left he noticed bodies flying through the air. A man standing at least seven foot tall was devastating the enemy troops with his mighty swings of a staff. He pointed his staff at an approaching group with a quick thrust sending a red ball of light into the group.

The ground exploded beneath them sending them several meters into the air and scattering to the ground limply. The man was attacked by an opponent equal in size wielding a shield and mace. The two fought with great finesse as the men around almost stopped to watch in awe. Suddenly the staff came down with a crack upon the shield severing it in two and breaking the warriors arm. No one on the battle field could match the mans power. Harry closed his eyes again and when he reopened them he was back in the small clearing in the woods.

Harry looked down at the staff and shrunk it down to a wand before placing it in his holster. He walked slowly back to camp deciding not to tell anyone of his dream. It would only encourage Hermione's doubt. When he walked in it was just Hermione sitting by the fire still reading Harry's book. "Where are the others?" Harry asked sitting down next to her.

"They sent a floo to the burrow and Molly asked them to come home for something. They'll be back in a few hours." she said looking away from the book.

"Do you know what it was about?" He asked worried.

"I think their brothers were visiting." She said putting her nose back into the book. Harry watched her reading and smiled. She looked up from her book and noticed the smile. "What?" she asked laughing. Harry just shook his head still smiling. She attempted to read again but continued to look up every few seconds. "What?" she repeated.

"You're cute when you read." Harry said before realizing the way it sounded. He was going to correct himself when he noticed Hermione blushing. She started twirling her hair and looked away. Harry wasn't the best when it came to women but he was sure that this was a sign of attraction. He quickly decided to change the subject. "What time are we leaving tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure." She said before biting her bottom lip. Harry stood up and stretched."My guess is about midday." Harry nodded.

"I have a letter I need to write." he said walking into his room before returning with a quill and parchment.

"Who are you writing too?" Hermione asked.

"The minister." He replied calmly. Hermione chuckled at his response. Harry shook his head. '_women_' he thought to himself. He put his quill paper and began to write.

_Dear Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic_

_ I write to you not as the minister but as a friend and ally. I have acquired a rather rare magical artifact. An artifact that I wont name in this letter. I would like to set up a meeting with you to discuss if further as well to inquire about combat training of sorts. I plan on taking my NEWTS in hopes of getting auror training. However I don't plan on working for the ministry until the corruption is at an end. I'll be staying at the burrow with the Weasley's. I look forward to your owl or visit._

_You friend,_

_ Harry James Potter_

Harry then folded up the letter and placed it in his pocket. He would send it when he returned to the burrow.


	22. Chapter 22

Harry Potter and the Return to Hogwarts, 8th Year

Chapter Twenty-Two – Meeting with the Minister

Ron and Ginny returned later that night after dark. Harry and Hermione had already turned in for the night so Ginny and Ron did the same. When they woke up the next morning they packed up the tent and lowered the wards. When Harry was satisfied that they erased any evidence of them being there the apparated back into the fields outside of the burrow. Harry felt an ill presence. He looked around but couldn't find the source of his feeling. Deciding it might just be his imagination he followed the others back to the burrow. Before the four of them were even in the garden Mrs. Weasley was outside to greet them.

"Oh Harry dear! I'm glad to see you're alright." she saidgiving him a hug. Her eyes drifted over him confused. "Did you get what you were looking for?" She asked.

"I'll explain everything inside where it's safe." He replied. Not sure what he meant Mrs. Weasley turned back and went inside with the others. On the other side of the field, hiding in the tree line, stood a cloaked figure. He clenched his fists tightly with anger.

"Okay Potter. We'll do it the hard way." He said to himself before disappearing into the shadows of the woods. Meanwhile inside Mrs. Weasley sat with a confused look as Harry talked to her.

"I don't know how to explain it. It just felt like we were being watched." He said shrugging. "And if I've learned anything it's to follow my instinct." Mr. Weasley walked in from his study with a serious look on his face. Harry new immediately that he had something to say.

"Actually Harry we've had someone asking questions while you were away." He said crossing his arms and leaning against the arch way of the door. "Someone who I personally have never met."

"What did you tell them?" Harry asked.

"I told them that you four were shopping for school supplies in Diagon alley for the day." Arthur said in a tone that made Harry guess the story didn't end there. "That night our wards went off. Three aurors apparated within seconds but we couldn't find any evidence of who was here." Ginny looked worried as her dad told them about the strange events that occurred in their absence.

"What did they look like?" Harry asked with an urgent tone.

"I dunno." Arthur said looking very pensive. "I can't seem to recall any details about it. I'm pretty sure it was a man though." Hermione raised her eyebrows at the lack of information. Harry's mood had quickly changed from cheerful to insanely paranoid. The thought of putting his family in danger because of himself was looming over his mind. If anything happened to them he didn't know what he would do. Especially if anything happened to Ginny. Harry started shaking at the thought. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He put his hands in his pocket to hide the shaking when he felt the letter he still had to send.

"Oh does anyone have an owl I can borrow?" Harry asked trying to distract himself.

"Sure mate. What for?" Ron replied.

"I have a letter I need to send." Harry replied simply. Ron seemed to pick up on his reluctance and dropped the questions.

"Yeah. He's upstairs." Ron said motioning for Harry to follow. When the two got upstairs they walked into the girls room. Ron closed the door behind them.

"Before you ask..." Harry said pulling the letter out. "...it's to Kingsley." Ron nodded as he took the letter. Ron tied the letter to the foot of Pigwideon, Ginny's small and hyper active bird. The bird started bouncing around as soon as Ron opened the cage.

"Take this to the Ministry." Ron said before opening the window. The bird seemed to nod at his request. When he opened the window the bird bolted out into the sky. Harry figured that the bird hadn't been let out since they left. "So why did you write Kingsley?" Ron asked curiously as he turned toward Harry.

"I want to meet him."

"Are you gonna tell him about the staff?" Ron asked

"I plan on it. The main reason I want to meet with him is to set up some sort of training." Harry said as Ron closed the window. "I figured if anyone can help me out it would be him."

"I suppose. He can probably assign an auror to help you out." Ron said. Harry's mind immediately flashed to Tonks and Moody. His heart sank as he reminded himself of their demise. Ron noticed as Harry's face saddened. "You alright mate?"

"Yeah. I'm peachy." Harry replied coldly. Inside he was anything but fine. He felt like ripping out his heart so that he could stop feeling the pain.

"If you ever need to talk I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you." Ron said putting his arm on Harry's shoulder. Harry nodded at him before Ron turned toward the door. "Let's get out of here before Ginny accuses us of snooping." He said walking through the door. Harry followed behind slowly trying to gain control of his feelings. When the two came back downstairs Hermione and Ginny were playing chess.

"I'll play the winner." Ron said smirking. Hermione shot Ginny a worried look. Ginny just smiled in response. Harry ventured over to the book shelf the Weasley's had in the living room. He looked over the titles when one caught his interest. '_Occlumency for the Emotionally Oriented Wizard_' Harry read to himself. He picked up the book and flipped through a few pages.

"I'll be upstairs." Harry said putting on what he felt was a normal tone. No one seemed to notice his distraught mood as he climbed the stairs again. Once in his room he turned to the first page and began reading. Harry had almost finished the book before Ron came into the room.

"Dinner's almost ready." He said peeking through the door. Harry was surprised to find that the sun was almost ready to set. He had spent almost the whole day reading. He found the book much easier to understand than Snape's forced methods. Yet he still respected his efforts. Snape must have been a great occlumens in order to fool Voldemort for years.

"I'll be down in a minute." Harry said marking his page as he stood. He stretched realizing how stiff he was. Ron nodded and headed back downstairs. Harry closed his eyes and tried to picture his mind as a room. In the room were pictures and items that represented his feelings and memories. He individually picked out and removed the items he didn't want be bothered with. When he was done he was left with an overwhelming numb feeling. Although he didn't feel happy it was much better than the pain he had been dealing with.

Harry headed downstairs just as Mrs. Weasley was placing the food on the table. He took his seat next to Ginny and rolled up his sleeves. "Alright everyone. Dig in." Mr. Weasley said with a smile. Dinner was filled with talk of the adventure in Finland and questions on Harry's time in the crypt. Harry didn't mind the questions. They helped him stay focused on ignoring his feelings. The conversation dragged on well past dinner. By the time everyone was satisfied it was bed time. Harry retired before anyone else. Once in his room he proceeded to finish the book on occlumency.

Harry awoke the next morning to tapping on the window. He sat up and groggily looked around the room. Ron was snoring loudly in his bed. He looked to the window and saw the small owl carrying a letter. Harry opened the window and took the letter from Pigwideon. The bird took off out the window apparently not ready to be caged yet. Harry shrugged as he opened the letter.

_Mr. Harry James Potter, Head of the Potter-Black Family_

_ I have read your letter in regards to your discovery of a magic artifact and your request for combat training. I have an opening tomorrow, Wednesday the 5th, around noon and wish to visit you at the burrow. If this is not a good time please send me a floo notifying me. Otherwise I look forward to seeing you soon._

_ On a more personal note I was wondering how you were doing this summer Harry? Remember that I will always be your friend._

_The Minister of Magic_

_ Kingsley Shacklebolt_

Harry folded the letter up and walked over to his bed. He rummaged around in his clothes from yesterday, which he just left on the floor next to his bed, looking for his watch. '_10 o'clock_'he thought to himself looking to see what time it was. He sat down on his bed realizing that he wasn't pressed for time. He closed his eyes and once again removed his unwanted emotions and memories from his mind. After sitting for a few minutes in meditation Harry decided to go for a quick walk outside.

The sun was warm on his skin as he opened the door to the burrow. He squinted for a few moments blinded by the sun's light. Not sure of where to go he looked around the fields. He noticed a deer eating some tall grass by the tree line and decided that was as good a place as any. The dry grass crunched beneath his feet as he walked through the fields. It had been a very dry summer so far. Not having rained in a few weeks the plants were beginning to turn brown. When Harry came within 20 meters of the deer it shot off having heard his steps. He let out a loud sigh of disappointment.

He turned around to head back when a twig snapping caught his ear. When Harry turned around there was a hooded man standing where the deer was. Harry stood frozen for a second before addressing the man.

"Are you lost?" Harry asked already knowing why the man was here. He slowly reached his hand so that it was on his wand. The man started to walk closer. Harry gripped his wand, still in his holster. "Can I help you with something?" Harry said becoming uncomfortable with the mans silence.

"Yes you can help me." The man said in a cold voice before reaching for his wand. Harry jumped to the side dodging a silent curse by the man. Judging by the sickly green color of the curse Harry knew he meant business.

"Reducto!" Harry yelled shooting back.

"Protego." the man replied calmly just before the spell hit. He wasn't expecting the power from Harry's attack as I shattered his shield and blasted open his midsection. He let out a scream that was soon engulfed in a sickened gargling noise as he choked on his own blood. Harry ran over to the man and kicked his wand away.

"Anapneo!" Harry said removing the blood from the mans lungs. "Viscus Restituo!" He added. A white light erupted from his wand mending the great wound left on the man. After everything seemed to be healed Harry stood up and shot the man with a stunner. Figuring that with Mjulnir's power the man would be out for sometime he picked up his wand and flung the unconscious man over his shoulder. About half way back to the burrow Mr. Weasley came running out wand drawn.

"Harry!" he yelled before darting over. "What happened?"

"He attacked me with the killing curse." Harry said as Mr. Weasley stopped in front of him. "I hit him back with a reducto. He was bleeding bad but I think I fixed him up enough to get him to the hospital." Mr. Weasley nodded as Harry talked.

"Okay. I'll floo the ministry to get some aurors here." He told Harry before running back inside. Harry set the man down in one of the garden chairs in front of the burrow. Out of curiosity Harry removed the mans hood. The face looked unfamiliar to Harry as he looked him over. Harry looked down to see a mark on the mans arm sticking out from under his sleeve. He lifted the sleeve up to reveal the dark mark.

"A death eater." Harry said to himself. When Mr. Weasley ran back outside he looked in awe when he saw the mark.

"That's the man who came asking about you." He said in a cold tone. "Probably escaped from Hogwarts before the aurors showed up to arrest everyone."

"Well he wont be getting away again." Harry said in a voice that scared Mr. Weasley. Harry's eyes were cold and emotionless as he looked up from the man and into Mr. Weasley's eyes. The door opened to the burrow and Ginny stepped outside.

"What's going-" she started to ask before seeing the unconscious man. She looked up to Harry then her dad.

"He attacked me but he wasn't good enough." Harry said as a few pops echoed from the fields around them. Kingsley Shacklebolt along with, who Harry recognized to be, Savage and Williamson came running through the fields.

"Stand back Harry. We'll take it from here." said Kingsley as the other two men checked on the downed death eater.

"His pulse is faint but he seems to patched up alright." Savage said in a scruffy voice.

"Take him to St. Mungo's immediately." Kingsley commanded. Williamson levitated the body as they ran to the edge of the wards before disapparating. "Are you okay Harry?" he asked turning to Harry with a compassionate look.

"I'm fine. He missed." Harry replied. Kingsley gave a sigh of relieft.

"That's good news. A few death eaters are still at large but we are doing are best to hunt them down and detain them. The one we just took was Thomas Kilner."

"I'm sure you have some questions for Harry so we'll get out of your way." Said Mr. Weasley as he turned Ginny around and lead her inside.

"What curse did he fire at you Harry?" Kingsley asked once the others were inside.

"I can't be sure. It was a silent casting but base on the color I'd have to say it was the killing curse." Harry said. Kingsley gave a look of sorrow as Harry spoke his last words.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He replied. "Then what did you do?"

"I dodged his curse and hit him with a reducto. He tried to cast a shield but it wasn't strong enough. After he was down I took his wand and patched him up before stunning him." Kingsley nodded as Harry spoke.

"That was a good job Harry. You acted very much like an auror would. Harry smiled at his compliment. "Speaking of which what did you want to talk to me about?"

"This." Harry said holding up his wand before extending it out to a staff. Kingsley looked it over with amazement. "This is Mjulnir. You may have heard of it." Kingsley smiled and looked at the burrow.

"I'm sure Arthur had nothing to do with this." He laughed looking back at the staff. "Yeah I know of it. Mjulnir was one of the magical artifacts on the Ministry hot list. The Unspeakables searched high and low for it but never found it. Arthur was in the division that looked for it."

"He was an Unspeakable?" Harry asked in surprise.

"No." Kingsley replied smiling. "Even if he was one of these Unspeakables as you say, I wouldn't be able to tell you." Harry grinned back.

"I wanted to let you know that I have it being that it is a Magical Artifact of extreme power and I also wanted to ask you if I could get some training with using a staff. Hogwarts doesn't teach the use of staffs like Durmstrang or other schools." Kingsley rubbed his chin for a moment.

"I think I can help you there. Can you come with me right now?" He asked Harry.

"Sure. I don't think that would be a problem. Just one second." Harry said before walking to the door of the burrow and opening it. "The minister needs me to go with him for a little while to answer some more questions. I'll be back in a little while." Harry said to Mr. Weasley and Ginny who were sitting in the living room.

"Alright Harry. If you need me just send a floo." Mr. Weasley said half waving. Ginny mouthed 'I love you' to Harry from behind her dad. Harry winked at her before exiting and closing the door behind him. "Alright let's go."


	23. Chapter 23

Harry Potter and the Return to Hogwarts, 8th Year

Chapter Twenty-Three – A Secret to Die For

In Northern Scotland there is a mansion sitting in a valley surrounded by hills. The mansion, being five stories high, is impossible to find unless you already know where it is. The clouds hung low in the valley obscuring the view from anything that may be above it. The valley was also very quiet. Not a single animal could be heard, or found, within it's reaches. Inside the valley, just outside of the mansions gate, a muffled pop echoed through the empty valley. Kingsley and Harry stood at the gate, unknown to Harry who saw an empty valley.

"Where are we?" Harry asked confused. Kingsley pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to Harry. Grabbing the paper he looked down at it and read 'Shacklebolt Estate. 100 Deep Hill'. Harry looked and before his eyes the mansion grew out of the ground.

"This is my home." Kingsley said opening the gate with a wave of his hand. Harry stood in awe until gently pushed forward by his companion. "In you go."

"Where are we?" Harry asked looking at the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Let's just say we're not to far from Azkaban." Kingsley replied unable to disclose the information. "Now Harry you acted very admirably at the burrow. A most professional demeanor for a man who tried to kill you."

"It wouldn't be right to kill someone who is unarmed or leave a man to die." Harry said plainly as if any other option was foolish.

"Very noble of you Harry." Kingsley said opening the front door of his mansion for Harry. "I also heard that your attack must have been extremely powerful to break his shield. We checked his wand. He cast the protego shield. One of the simplest and most powerful shield charms available. The death eater you dropped is especially notorious for the power of his shielding." Harry's ears turned red as Kingsley continued complimenting him. Kingsley offered Harry a seat at his desk and Kingsley sat opposing him.

"It was the wand." Harry said not wanting the attention.

"I'm afraid it isn't that simple Harry. The wand only acts a focus for the wizards magic potential. You will never be able to cast anything more powerful than your magical core allows." Harry was speechless as he listened. "This is why I'm offering you something that no one else in your position has been offered. I want you to train with a special division of the ministry. They're focus is major crimes, investigation and special tactics."

"Like auror training?" Harry asked astounded that he would get such training before writing his NEWTS.

"Something like that." Kingsley laughed. "You will need to choose a partner to train with you. You wont be allowed to talk about anything you do except with your partner so choose wisely. I've seen friendships and even marriages broken because of the vow of silence." Harry now knew what he was being asked.

"Would this division happen to be in the Department of Mysteries?" Harry asked coyly.

"It might." replied a rather vague Kingsley with a grin.

"I know who I want as my partner then." Harry replied.

"And who might it be?"

"A very firey Gryffindor."

"Are you sure Harry? Any disclosure of your duties can be considered as treason. The punishment for which is the dementors kiss." Harry's heart beat fast as he tried to answer calmly.

"I'm sure." He said a little less confident than he would have liked. "We are pledged to be married. She's the only person I would need to talk to." Harry was very worried on the inside. Worried that he wouldn't be able to keep the secret from Ron and Hermione.

"Very well. Training will start this summer before school since you have a few weeks left. I will pick you two up Friday morning at 8:00am. Now on to our second matter of business." Kingsley said pulling out what looked like a magnifying glass on a moveable stand. "May I examine the artifact?" he asked excitedly. Harry handed him Mjulnir in staff form. "Thank you." he said holding the staff under the glass.

"What are you looking for?" Harry asked curiously. Kingsley gave the staff a puzzled look.

"I'm trying to figure out the basic details. What type of wood it has, what type of core it contains and how it works." He said pulling out his wand and waving it over the staff. Harry recognized the movement as a revealing charm. Kingsley watched as different colors shifted over the staff. "Interesting."

"Excuse me, but what's interesting?" Harry asked.

"The wood is masur ice burl. It's a rare relative of birch which is not what I was expecting. The core isn't anything I've ever seen used in a wand or staff before."

"Do you know what it is?"

"It's some kind of metal I'm guessing by the results. However the only way to be sure is to cut it open and examine it." Harry's eyes widened immediately. "Not that I'm going to." Kingsley quickly added.

"There is a muggle device that would let us know." Harry said surprised that there wasn't a magic way to find out.

"Really?" asked Kingsley with a shocked look.

"Yeah. It's called an X-ray machine. It allows you to see dense material through other objects. It's how they examine broken bones inside of the body or guns in suitcases at the airport." Harry explained.

"What's an airport?" Kingsley asked clearly lost.

"You're missing the point. It would allow us to find out what kind of metal is in the staff." Harry said irritated.

"Interesting. I'll have to speak with the prime minister about obtaining one of these x-ray machines. Are they very big?"

"I'm not sure." Harry said wondering if they had made smaller ones than he had seen in the hospital the time Dudley broke his finger. His Uncle regrettably took him to the hospital to find out the finger fixed itself. Harry didn't get to eat for a week. "Is there anything further to discuss?"

"No. I believe our business is done here." Kingsley said handing Harry the staff. "We can use the floo to get you back to the burrow." Harry cringed slightly.

"I'll pass. I don't feel like being covered in ash." Harry said standing and shrinking the staff down before placing it in his holster.

"Harry the minister doesn't use cheap floo. I can assure you that you will remain clean." Harry shrugged.

"Alright." Kingsley led him over to the fire place and held out a box full of golden dust. Harry took a handful. "The burrow." He said before throwing the dust down causing golden flames to shoot up and engulf him. With a thud Harry landed on his rear in the Weasley's fireplace.'

"Harry!" yelled Ginny who was half laughing. She ran over to the fireplace and offered her hand to help him up. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Harry said a little embarrassed. He stood up and went to wipe the dust off of himself when he noticed there wasn't any. With a shrug he looked up to Ginny who was holding back a laugh. "Go ahead. Let it out." At that Ginny burst out into laughter. Harry looked around the room for any sign of life. "Where is everyone?"

"Ron and Hermione are upstairs packing. Her parents are picking them up tonight at seven. Mum and Dad left to run some errands." She explained still grinning.

"I have to talk to you." Harry said before pulling out his wand and putting up a few privacy charms. "Kingsley has invited the two of us for something. Something that you will be forbidden to share with anyone except for me. If this is a problem you have to tell me now." Harry said in a serious tone. Ginny looked at Harry suspiciously for a moment before responding.

"What happens if I do?"

"The dementors kiss." He replied coldly. Her eyes opened wide as she realized the impact of the oath she would have to take.

"Oh...I guess I'll keep my mouth shut." she said smirking a little. Harry nodded.

"He wants us to train with the Unspeakable's." Ginny's smiling vanished as she looked at Harry surprised.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes. We'll be partners." He replied smiling.

"What kind of training is it?"

"I dunno. It's the Unspeakable's. Nobody knows what they do for sure." Harry said laughing. "If I knew I'd probably have to be killed."

"When do we start?" she asked a little embarrassed at her last question.

"Friday morning at eight. I think we'll be going away for a few weeks."

"What do I say to my parents?"

"I'm not sure. Kingsley probably has a plan." Harry replied. Ginny nodded and seemed to be thinking rather deeply. She sat down and laid her head back shutting her eyes. "Are you okay?" Harry asked sitting beside her. He grabbed her hand and rubbed it gently with his thumb.

"I'm just trying to think about what happened. It's kind of a surpi-WAIT WHAT ABOUT SCHOOL!" she blurted in realization.

"We'll still attend school after our training. We might be sent on a few missions while at school but other than that we are to live our lives like normal. I assume we will train together since we be leaving Hogwarts all the time. The room of requirements should do nicely."

"Speaking of which, Harry, we should start up the DA again." Ginny said excited.

"Why? I'm sure we'll have a defense teacher who knows what they're doing and besides Voldemort is gone. No one will probably even want to." Harry replied.

"That doesn't mean anything. Look how much it helped the students last time. Neville would never have been able to pass his defense OWL if it wasn't for you." Ginny started as if it were obvious. "And just because Voldemort is gone doesn't mean they shouldn't know how to defend themselves. Especially after the incident this morning. The death eaters are obviously still around. Plus we'll be able to pass on anything useful we learn in the next couple winks."

"I'll think about it. We probably should focus on our NEWTS Gin."

"Don't think to hard. We wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." she replied laughing. "But you might be right. We should focus on our studies this year."

"Let's go upstairs and see Ron and Hermione before they're off." Harry said standing and lowering the privacy charms. The two went upstairs to find Ron and Hermione packing up Ron's room. Harry knocked on the door frame as he peeked in. "Could you use some help?"

"Sure." Hermione said turning her head toward the door. "Ron's such a slob it'll take hours to pack it all."

"Hey!" Ron shouted playfully. "I'm sorry I'm not a neat freak like you."

"Cleanliness is next to Godliness Ronald." She replied continuing to pack.

"You're right. The whole time Harry was worried about you-know-who he should just been cleaning and he would have wasted him with ease." Ron said sarcastically. Harry and Ginny chuckled as they sat down on Harry's bed. Harry pulled out his wand and gave Ron a wink.

"Instruo Profectio" he said with a flick of his wand. All of Ron's things began to pack themselves up and within seconds the job was complete. Hermione shot Harry a very dirty look. "Lupin showed me that one." Harry said. Hermione's anger quickly disappeared and was replaced by grief.

"I wonder how Teddy is doing?" Ron asked more to himself than the others.

"I'm sure Andromeda is taking good care of him." Harry said forcing a smile. This seemed enough for Ron who began to place his luggage by the door. "You want me to help with your stuff Hermione?" He asked laughing.

"I think I can handle it. What was it instruo profectio?"

"Yep." Harry said with a smile.

A.N.

The story is almost at 20,000 hits! Woot woot! haha. This is a first for me.

So I'm debating on who I want to teach Defense Against the Dark arts and Potions. Any suggestions will be taken with great thanks.


	24. Chapter 24

Harry Potter and the Return to Hogwarts, 8th Year

Chapter Twenty-Four – Blood, Sweat and Tears

Hermione's parents came in a muggle car just after supper. After exchanging hugs and the promise to write each other before school Hermione and Ron left. The house was rather quite now. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had been busy lately with Order business. Harry and Ginny found themselves with more alone time than they had ever had before. This wasn't an unpleasantry to Harry as he enjoyed spending as much time as possible with his future wife.

That night Harry and Ginny shared a bottle of elvish wine and snuggled up next to the fireplace upstairs. Being as this might be their last chance to enjoy each others company, on a care free night, for a while. They laughed and loved until they could laugh and love no more. They slept together that night. It wasn't a scene of teenage angst or lust, but rather of the most purest form of love. The two of them slept in more than normal the next day. Rising only an hour before noon they slipped down stairs and grabbed a quick breakfast.

They spent the day packing up their things and saying goodbye to Ginny's parents. Harry explained that Kingsley had asked for them to go with him but wasn't sure to where or why. They seemed appeased enough by the fact that they were going with the minster himself. However Mrs. Weasley showed to be harder to sway than her husband. It took Harry almost three hours to convince her that they'd be alright. After everything was packed Harry and Ginny decided to go to sleep early, not knowing what the following day would hold for them.

The morning didn't come fast for Harry who lay tossing and turning through the night. What little sleep he did find was restless, full of anxious dreams His mind wandered to the mystery that lay before him. When Ginny woke him Harry found that he was almost sick with fatigue. He struggled to find the strength to get up.

"Harry! Kingsley is going to be here any minute!" Ginny prodded in a voice that Harry imagined had been perfected over years of waking up her stubborn brothers. The shrill behind her words was enough to drive anyone from their dreams.

"I'm up." He said putting an end to the noise. Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes before putting on his glasses. Ginny was sitting by his feet at the end of his bed waiting for him.

"Didn't sleep well?" She asked noticing the dark circles under his eyes.

"Not a wink." He replied shifting his legs to hang over the side of the bed. He stretched before standing up, the cool floor tickled his feet. He grabbed the shirt he had set aside and threw it on. Having decided last night to just sleep in his pants, he was ready to go.

"I wish I could get ready that fast." Ginny said playfully.

"It helps when you don't have to brush you hair." Harry said grabbing his wand and sheathing it.

"You'd need more than a brush for this." Ginny said standing and rubbing Harry's head like a child.

"My Aunt Petunia tried to make me brush it when I was younger. She struggled for a year before she gave up."

"Why did she give up?" Ginny asked as Harry caught her interest.

"I broke the brush almost every time." He replied laughing.

"You're lying through your teeth Harry Potter!" She poked back.

"Never." He simply replied before walking to the window. He looked outside to see a familiar shape approaching the burrow. It was the minister's bulky form dressed in shiny blue garbs. "He's here." He said before heading out the door, quickly followed by Ginny. Harry arrived at the door just in time to open it as Kingsley was about to knock.

"I see you're ready then." Said the minister.

"Just let me grab my things." Harry said starting to turn.

"Oh don't worry about your things, Harry. They'll be transported for you." Kingsley replied motioning him out of the house. Harry nodded before stepping out.

"Good morning Kingsley." Said Ginny as she followed.

"Good morning to you, Miss Weasley." Replied the minister as the three of them started off toward the edge of the wards. "I hope you two got a good nights sleep." He said stopping and turning toward the two teenagers. He held out his hand for them to grab. "You're going to need it." With a pop the field outside of the burrow was emptied except for two men at the edge of the woods.

"Damn. We'll get you Potter. Even if we have to wait ten years. We'll get you."

The minister had taken them to what Harry thought to be an abandoned building. The sound of cars rumbled in the background. Kingsley opened the door to reveal the busy streets of London. "Follow me please." He said leading them to a public restroom Harry smiled knowingly as they approached.

"Good. I forgot to use the loo before we left." Ginny said relieved.

"You don't want to use these like that Gin." Harry said with a chuckle.

"What do you mean?" She asked worried.

"He means that you'll want to stand in the toilet while you flush it." Kingsley said stopping behind the short and steady moving line. "It'll take you down to the Atrium." Ginny's face was covered in confusion before continuing to the line for the ladies room. Harry smiled as the line moved forward letting him into the room. He walked to a stall that didn't have anyone standing in front of it and waited. After hearing the flush from the stall before him he opened the door and stepped onto the toilet grabbing the silver handle. He pulled it down before spinning down into the drain.

When he landed in the ministry he waited for Ginny and Kingsley to arrive. Ginny came first wearing a look of disgust.

"I'm never doing that again." She said with an angry tone. Shortly behind her Kingsley walked up and lead them down the crowded hall and into an elevator.

"Department of Mysteries." Kingsley said to the rather tall and gangly looking elevator host. The man nodded slowly and pressed one of the buttons before the elevator started to move. After a few minutes the door opened.

"Department of Mysteries." He said motioning for them to get off. Harry and Ginny stepped out and looked around in awe. The floor didn't look a thing like it had the night they came more than two years ago.

"They've done some redecorating." Harry said holding back a laugh.

"Yes well after the damage from the fight a lot of this floor was reconstructed." Replied the minister leading them down the hall into a dead end. He pulled out a knife and cut his hand enough to bleed before wiping it on the wall. With a low rumble the wall pulled to the side to reveal what looked like a conference room surrounded by office desks. The place was pretty busy as people went on doing they're jobs. Harry and Ginny were lead straight forward to a large desk with a plump man sitting behind it.

"What can I do for you minister?" He asked in a deep voice. His eyes shifted quickly to Harry then to his scar.

" I have two new recruits for you to train. They don't have the standard two months however. They need to be finished by the end of this month." Kingsley said in a very authoritative voice.

"Very well. We'll give them over to Kail then. He'll whip them into shape in no time." He replied earning a smile and a nod from the minister.

"Very good. I have no further business here then." said Kingsley before he turned to Harry and Ginny. "Good luck."

"Thank you." Harry replied before Kingsley crossed back over to the elavator.

"Okay. First things first. Let's get you tested then suited up." Said the plump man rising from his seat. Harry was surprised to see that he wasn't even as tall as Ginny. He waddled over to a door that was labeled 'M.C.T.'. "I hope Marcus is in." He said knocking. An gray-haired man opened the door with a smiled.

"New arrivals?" He asked looking Harry and Ginny over.

"Yes. They are going to go with Kail so we need them ready today."

"Very well. Please step this way then." Said Marcus stepping to the side. Harry and Ginny walked in and the door was closed behind them. "Please take a seat." he said motioning toward a few seats by the door. Harry and Ginny quietly sat down. "Alright." Marcus said sitting in a chair in front of them. "I have a few test I need to run on you before you get started. The tests are painless and are only used to determine your potential and current abilities."

"What is the test?" Harry asked curiously.

"Just a few diagnostic spells. No big deal." The man said grabbing a clipboard and writing something down. He stopped and looked at the top of the page as his eyes widened. "You're Harry Potter!" He said exploding into a huge grin. "Brilliant!" Marcus stood and pulled out his wand. "Please stand Mr. Potter."

"Sure." Harry said standing. Marcus pointed his wand directly between Harry's eyes. Harry, without thinking, moved out of the wands range. "Err...sorry." Harry said realizing his mistake.

"It's okay. Nobody feel's comfortable at wand point." Marcus said before aiming his wand again. "Penitus vox ostendo!" He sang as a white orb floated from the tip of his wand into Harry's head causing him to fall to his knees. In what sounded like a hiss, Harry's expelled all the air in his lungs. After all the air was gone two small orbs floated out of his mouth before he slumped to the floor. Marcus' eyes shot open as he dropped to Harry's side.

"Harry!" Ginny screamed. This was the last thing Harry saw or heard before the black took over.

Harry awoke several hours later with his body shivering violently. The air around was colder than anything he had ever felt before. He opened his eyes but his vision was more blurred than normal as he stared up at the ceiling. He tried to look around but his body was strapped down. There were several people working around him busily. Harry couldn't be sure but it looked like they were casting spells and mixing potions. Ad he tried to speak he couldn't find his voice. Trying to stay awake Harry struggled to make a sound but the darkness took over again.

The next time he regained consciousness it was a much more peaceful environment. He was no longer strapped down and his vision was back to normal, which was still far from perfect. He looked around to see the figure of a redheaded girl which he guessed to be Ginny, who was sleeping very awkwardly in a chair. Harry sat up, searching for his glasses. They were on a side table next to his bed. Grabbing for them he knocked over a metal cup that was also on the table. Ginny jumped as the cup crashed to floor with a loud bang.

"Sorry." Harry said putting on his glasses. As the room came into focus he noticed he had been moved. The room around him reminded him of a muggle hospital room. Ginny sighed before walking over to her recovering fiance.

"I was so worried." She said grabbing his hand with a gentle squeeze.

"What happened?" Harry asked as flashes of his accident popped into his head.

"I'm not sure. Marcus wouldn't tell me." Ginny said with a sad look in her eyes. Trying to avoid looking in to her eyes anymore Harry looked at the window to his right and noticed in his reflection that he was really pale with dark circles under his eyes. Even darker than they were before.

"I look horrible." Harry said turning back to Ginny.

"You lost a lot of blood."

"What? Blood?"

"After you fell unconscious you started bleeding from you eyes and nose." She said leaving Harry with his jaw open. Harry was trying to formulate a few words to say when a knock at the door stopped his already troubled thought process. The door opened a small amount as Marcus peeked inside.

"Ah. Mr. Potter you're awake." He said slipping in and closing the door behind him.

"What happened?" Harry asked immediately. Marcus sighed and straightened his glasses before speaking.

"It seems you had an adverse reaction to the spell I was using." He said glumly.

"Well that wasn't very useful." Harry said with a hint of irritation.

"The truth is Mr. Potter...well I don't know how to say this. It appears that you have two souls inhabiting your body." Marcus said expecting a look of shock from the two. Harry simply raised an eyebrow.

"Two complete souls?" He asked in a curious voice. Marcus seemed to be unsettled by Harry's response. He took a step back before speaking again.

"There is no way to be sure. The spell I used was supposed to reveal the essence of your magical core but it seems that we might have awakened the second soul and the two of them began to fight for control of your body."

"So the other soul is awake now? What does that mean?"

"I don't have any answers right now Mr. Potter." Replied the old man with a sad voice. "Only time shall tell." Harry closed his eyes trying to hide the conflict in his mind.

'_If there is still a piece of Voldemort's soul in me then he isn't dead. Maybe that's why my scar hurt! What if it wasn't me chosen from the staff. What if it was him? And if he's awake inside of me fighting for control...what happens when if wins?_'


	25. Chapter 25

Harry Potter and the Return to Hogwarts, 8th Year

Chapter Twenty-Five – Training Begins

Later that day Harry was released from the hospital wing in the department of mysteries. He and Ginny were sent back to Marcus' lab to go over their results. Once they arrived they found the lab empty. They sat down for about an hour before Marcus returned.

"Alright. Despite a few glitches today we've been able to collect enough data." Said Marcus as he walked into the room. He quickly crossed over to the chair in front of Harry and Ginny before sitting. "Harry, we were able to discover which of the two souls was yours. However we must take the other one into consideration as it, no doubt, has an effect on you. Still your magical core has one of the greatest potentials we've ever seen here. The raw amount of power in your soul is astounding. You have been classified as gold. You're current level of controllable power is also astounding, taking into consideration your age." he said reading the file on Harry before turning the page. "Ginevra Molly Weasley. You also were rated gold. Your magical core potential is nothing short of amazing as well. I dare say the two of you will be a thorn in the side of darkness for many years to come." He joked. "Your current level of controllable power however is not as high as we should like. Don't worry though. That should be fixed in a week or so. Alright just sit right here and Kail will be with you shortly." Marcus said standing up slowly. He gave the two a nod before leaving again.

"Is gold good?" Ginny asked curiously.

"I'd assume so." Harry replied with a smile.

"Oh shut up." she laughed just as the doors flung open.

"ATTENTION!" shouted a rather tall and well built man. His hair was shortly cropped and his face wore a few scars. Harry and Ginny shot up to their feet in surprise. The man turned to face them sharply before looking them both in the eyes. "I am Kail. I will be your instructor for the next few weeks. Since I haven't the normally required time to train you into competent soldiers I will push you beyond your limits. I will make you feel more pain than you have ever felt before, use more strength than you knew you had and maybe even make you something more than the pathetic excuses for magic users I see before me!" Harry and Ginny stood in shock as the man continued to shout his words at them. He stared them down for a good minute before a smile broke out on his face. "I'm just messin' with ya. I'm not the type to yell orders all day but everything I just said is absolutely true. The next few weeks will not be easy. This is your last chance to back out."

"Sir. Trust me when I say anything you can teach me is appreciated." Harry said stepping forward with his arm out. Kail grabbed his hand firmly with a shake.

"And you?" he asked turning to Ginny.

"I'll never leave him so you're stuck with me." She said with a cocky tone. Kail chuckled a little before turning back to Harry.

"Very well. Follow me." He said before leading them out of the lab and down a path to the left. After passing several desks they came to a black door. Kail opened it and led them into a barracks. There were dozens of bunks lining the walls as they continued through. As they approached the end of the barracks Kail stopped and pointed to the last bunk. "This will be your quarters. You will wake at 6:00am for physical training. After physical training at 8:00am is breakfast. At 9:00am is meditation until noon when we break for lunch. After lunch at 1:00pm is combat training. When that is over at 4:00pm is your free period. Use it wisely because there will seldom be more time to yourselves. Dinner is at 6:00pm. At 7:00pm is your educational period until 9:00pm which then I suggest turning in. Lights out is at 11:00pm. Any questions?"

"Will you be showing us where to go tomorrow?" Harry asked hoping he hadn't missed the tour.

"Of course Potter. I'll see you bright and early." He said with a smile before crossing the barracks and out the door.

"Top bunk" Ginny said climbing up onto the top bed. Harry was gonna fight over it but when he noticed the view of Ginny's butt when she climbed the ladder he decided that it was probably best that she had the top bunk. "You pervert!" she shouted playfully as she turned to see him staring at her rear.

"No...it's not what it looked like!" Harry said in a panic.

"Oh really? Then what were you doing besides staring at my arse?" She asked grinning.

"Err...staring at your arse." He said with a smile. She just laughed and sat down.

"We should probably get ready. Lights out is only in an hour."

"An hour? You mean I was unconscious almost all day?"

"Yeah." She said with a frown.

The next morning at 5:50am the lights of the barracks turned on and routinely everyone got out of bed and started to depart. Harry and Ginny waited at their bunk until Kail showed up at six.

"You ready?" Kail asked in a very perky voice. Too perky for the ungodly hour they had to wake up at.

"Oh yeah." Harry replied with a forced tone of excitement. Ginny held back a laugh at Harry's sarcasm.

"Great. Hope you two can run. We've got 5k to pump out this morning." Kail replied turning and leading them out of the barracks. Harry and Ginny dragged along behind him. Eventually he lead them to a giant fireplace at the back of the office room. Once the three of them were inside he pulled out some red powder from a small pouch hanging from his belt.

"Great. Floo travel." Harry muttered quietly.

"Terrance Court." Kail said ignoring Harry and throwing down the powder. Purple flames shot up and engulfed the trio sending them to a lone fire pit in the middle of an open field spotted with random ruins of old buildings. Kail walked forward and stared out at the field. "This used to be a magical military camp before world war 2. The finest wizards and witches came here to train. Unfortunately the German bombers leveled it almost immediately after the raids started. Now it serves as your personal hell." He said in a serious tone. He began to stretch his legs for a few minutes before turning to Harry and Ginny. "Follow me and try to keep up." He took off a fairly quick pace to round the field at the tree line. Harry and Ginny followed after him keeping up fairly well. They lapped the field six times before Kail came to a stop. His breath was even and relaxed as he turned to his panting students. "Not bad. Usually the new recruits only make it about four kilometers."

"Thanks." Ginny managed to say between pants.

"Oh that was easy." Harry joked again. He too was struggling to catch his breath.

"I'm glad to hear that because tomorrow we run 6k. Everyday we will add a kilometer to our quota." Kail said stretching out his legs again.

"Brilliant." Harry said in a cold voice.

"Alright. Everyone on to the fire pit." Kail said motioning for them to join him. Harry and Ginny quickly scrambled to the burnt patch on the ground before Kail again grabbed his floo powder from a pouch on his belt. "Control." He said before throwing the powder down and the three were engulfed in purple flames once more.

After breakfast Kail took Harry and Ginny to spherical shaped room The only things in the room were a few cushions on the ground. The walls were made of a very reflective silver metal which showed a thousand copies of the three occupants in the room.

"Alright please have a seat." Kail said sitting cross-legged on one of the cusions. After Harry and Ginny sat he nodded slightly. "Now I will teach you how to stretch your magical core. Close your eyes and breath deep and slow. Imagine seeing yourself from above, like you are a ghost floating over head. Can you see yourselves?"

"Yeah." Harry and Ginny replied almost in unison.

"Good. Now imagine a field of energy completely covering your body, almost like a body suit. Can you see it?"

"Yes." The others again replied.

"What color do you see Harry?"

"Er...white?" Harry replied not sure if he was being serious.

"And you Ginny?" Kail asked ignoring Harry's hesitation.

"Red." She replied calmly

"Good. Very good. The white aura is one of pure intentions and self-sacrifice Harry. Focus now on your protective feelings for your friends and loved ones. How you would do anything for them. Die for them and even kill for them. Can you feel it?"

"Yes." Harry replied searching his heart and mind. A warm feeling was starting to emanate from his chest as he continued to focus.

"Let the feeling fill you up. Focus on nothing else but this feeling. If something else comes to mind put it behind a door and lock it Harry. Can you do that?"

"It's done." Harry replied distantly.

"Good. Ginny the red aura is passion and strength. Focus now on the love you have found and the determination to be the best you can be for him. Think about how you strive to be better. Are you there yet?"

"I'm here." She replied almost in a trance.

"You're doing great. Take that feeling and let it fill you up until you burst."

"Okay."

"Now use that feeling to push out the aura to make it a sphere that surrounds your body like a bubble. Focus all your mind on that feeling. Imagine the feeling pouring out of your body to inflate the bubble around you. Are you doing it?"

"Yeah." They replied.

"Then let us continue." He said before closing his eyes and focusing on his aura. The three of them slipped out of time and space, lost in the worlds of their minds.

"Times up." Kail said pulling hem back from the real world. Harry and Ginny both opened their eyes slowly as if they were sleeping. Harry was surprised that even though he hadn't been doing any rigorous activities since breakfast he felt more worn out now than after his run. "Don't stand up yet. Your body needs to recuperate for a moment first." He warned.

"I feel exhausted." Ginny said in a weak voice.

"Good. If you don't then you didn't do it right. It takes a lot out of you to stretch your core." he said before jumping to his feet. "Lunch time."

After lunch the three of them returned to Terrance Court. This time Kail had told them to sit down while he checked on something. He left, walking into the trees to the south.

"Where do you think he is?" Ginny asked after fifteen minutes.

"I'm not sure." Harry replied looking toward the spot where he walked into the woods. It was a good thing he did otherwise he might have missed to red light shooting towards him. Quickly he jumped to his feet and threw Ginny out of the way. After the spell hit the ground, blowing a nice whole in it, he grabbed Ginny and ducked behind a chunk of a ruined building. "It's a test." He said pulling out his wand. Harry knew that if he could land a spell it would be game over. There was no way Kail was expecting this.

Harry poked his head out from behind the cover and watched. One he saw the flash of a spell being cast he jumped out casting a silent stunner at the location of the spells origin. A cold tingle bit at Harry's neck from behind causing him to whip around. He caught a glimpse of Kail ducking behind a tree. "Reducto!" Harry yelled causing the tree to explode into splinters.

"Stupefy!" Ginny yelled shooting past Harry to his right. Harry turned and caught a quick blur running to different shelter.

"Man he's fast." Harry said moving so that the ruin was between them and Kail.

"He's using his resources Harry. We can apparate too."

"Smart thinking." He said before disappearing with a pop. He reappeared behind where he thought Kail was, which is precisely where Kail wanted him. The last thing Harry saw was Ginny's face as he was stunned from behind.

IIIIIIIII

A.N.

Thanks to everyone for reviewing. Tabitha of MoonAurora, Bloom4Sky and fruityloops156. I really appreciate the support. I know that the summer seems pretty long so far but don't worry. They'll be getting to Hogwarts shortly.


	26. Chapter 26

Harry Potter and the Return to Hogwarts, 8th Year

Chapter Twenty-Six – Summer Days

The next few weeks went by quick for Ginny and Harry, despite their agonizing 12 hour days. They were surprised at the change not only in their physical and magical abilities but also in their growing trust and dependance on each other. Harry had never trusted anybody the way he trusted his soon to be bride. He had learned not only to trust her opinion but also her instinct and abilities.

In physical training Harry and Ginny were now capable of running any distance with out excessive fatigue. The farthest they had tested was 15 kilometers, because as much as they wanted to run farther than that, it became too time consuming. After the second week they cut back to only running every other day. On the off days they had started resistance training, which to both Ginny and Harry's liking had some affects on physical appearance. Harry was no longer the scrawny boy who was rescued from the Dursley's. Now he was very fit and much bigger in regards to muscle structure. Harry noticed Ginny starting to stare while he changed out of his sweaty clothes before breakfast.

Thanks to the three hours of meditation every day, Harry and Ginny were now almost capable of reaching their max potential of magical power. This became more evident in combat training as Harry was able to evaporate 50 meters of tree's with a single reductor curse. While he may have missed Kail this did provide Ginny with the opportunity to stun him while he gaped in awe at the section of forest that was no longer there. Harry had also become quite proficient with the staff in hand-to-hand combat. Ginny had a different weapon of choice for her training. The rapier. After enduring curses, beatings and horrible pain Harry and Ginny had learned how to work as a team in order to survive.

Strangely, even with the immense development the two had made, Harry's favorite part of the last couple weeks had been the lessons at the end of the night. Not only did this allow him to learn his NEWT level material it also helped him to better understand the theory of magic better than he had ever before. This was a big advantage to Harry and Ginny. It allowed them to actually create their own spells. Of course they weren't able to do anything overly advanced yet but they were well on their way to doing so.

Even after everything they've learned and done Harry and Ginny found themselves extremely nervous come the last day of training. They sat in the barracks awaiting their mentor, Kail, to show up at any minute for their final test. In order for their training to be complete they would have to pass a challenge created for the soul purpose of testing every aspect of a team.

"Are you ready?" Ginny asked Harry in a light-hearted tone, but inside she was feeling anything but light-hearted. Worry had taken her mind captive with the fear of failure. Growing up she had always wanted to do something important. This was one of the things that attracted her most to Harry. He had lived through so many important events. He had fought Voldemort off more times than anyone else ever had. He had stared death in the face and kept fighting.

"You can never be ready." Harry said his nerves betraying him. "You can only do your best and hope it's enough." Ginny smiled sadly. Harry raised an eyebrow in confusion as Ginny let her true emotions shine through. "Are you?"

"Not at all." She chuckled glumly. "But I think that with you and myself working together we can do anything."

"I love you Gin'."

"I love you too Harry." She replied unaware of their new visitor.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something." Kail announced after clearing his throat. "But the challenge is ready." Harry and Ginny simply nodded to each other before standing up.

"Let's do this." Harry said with confidence. Ginny smiled after hearing him.

"Good luck you guys. And remember, what ever happens, you two did your best and should be proud. I know I am." Kail said warmly. His eyes twinkled slightly as he spoke. "Here I want you to take this." He added pulling out a small box and handing it to Harry.

"Thank you." Harry said taking the box. Ginny grabbed his free hand with a smile as he opened it to reveal a coin. "What's this?" Harry asked as he looked at it. Kail smiled as Ginny grabbed it to examine it further. As soon as she touched it Kail was standing in the room alone. With a sigh he headed toward the door.

With a great deal of surprise, Harry and Ginny fell to the ground. They immediately took defensive positions as they took in their environment. It appeared that they were transported to an old graveyard. The landscape was anything but flat. Harry's heart started to beat rapidly as he looked around. The graveyard was too familiar. He whipped his head around to stare at a grand house atop a nearby hill.

"Ginny stay close!" He said with a great deal of fear coming through his voice. Ginny looked to him with a quick anxious glance. He was definitely afraid.

"Harry what's wrong?" She asked keeping her eye out for any surprises.

"This is Tom Riddle's house. This is where Cedric died." He said in a hurry. Ginny's hands began to shake slightly as Harry's fear started to creep over her.

"Why did he send us here?"

"I dunno. Grab the coin and see if it will send us back. This doesn't feel right." He was saying before a cold chill came over him.

"It shouldn't feel right." A voice seemed to whisper from all around them. Harry's eyes scanned around for a sign of movement. That's when he spotted a dark cloaked figure floating towards him like a ghost.

"Dementors!" Harry said pulling out his wand. He searched his mind for a happy memory and found just what he was looking for. He thought back to the night he and Ginny made love. The pure energy that the two had shared. He let the thought fill him up before leveling his wand. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A massive wave of white light emanated from his wand lighting up the night before a massive stag burst forth out of his wand, lowering it's head in a charge. The light was enough for Harry to see three more dementors approaching. His spell forced them back immediately, energy crackling in the air around Harry. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw a familiar blue flash. The reductor curse. If he let go of his patronus then the dementors would be free to attack Ginny, but if he didn't it might be the last thing he did.

"Protego maxima!" yelled Ginny from behind him. He had never been so happy in his life as when the curse fizzled off of Ginny's powerful shield. Harry stared in amazement as it form a protective bubble around them. The dementors seemed to have retreated back enough to satisfy Harry. He turned and leveled his wand at the stranger.

"trinus laceros!" He bellowed as three blood-red archs shot toward the unknown man like bullets. He threw up a shield that Harry had never seen before. The first cutting-curse shattered on impact with the shield. The second one did the same but broke the shield with it allowing the third one to completely truncate the enemies wand hand. In pain he let out a blood-curdling scream that echoed in the hilly landscape. "Patrificus Totalus" Harry finished putting the man in a full body-bind. "Ginny cover me." He said running over and checking the mans wound. Ginny followed him backwards, never letting her wand down. "Vulnera Sanentu." Harry said closing the wound on the stump where the mans hand used to be.

"We've got company." Ginny said causing Harry to stand up and see two death eaters approaching. They would be almost invisible in the darkness if it weren't for their masks.

"Hello Harry." Said a familiar voice that Harry couldn't place.

"Who are you?" Harry asked but the masked men just laughed.

"Aw ickle Potter doesn't remember poor Rodolphus." The man stated playfully. Harry's stomach twisted at the realization in front of him. This man helped torture Neville's parents until they went insane. He'd probably do the same to Ginny if he had the chance. Instinct took over as Harry saw red.

Harry silently cast the expelsum curse on Rodolphus' wand causing it to explode into a barrage of splinters. The two death eaters yelled in pain as the wood cut into them. Harry and Ginny both took advantage of the moment, stunning them unconsious. Harry quickly put them under a full body-bind as well.

Suddenly at least 30 wizards showed themselves as if hiding under invisibility cloaks. Harry and Ginny, overwhelmed, stood frozen in a defensive stance. "Congratulations!" said a voice that Harry immediately recognized as Kail's. The two then realized that group of men were aurors. "You were spectacular!" Harry turned toward the voice and raised his wand. Every auror pointed their wands at Harry in an instant.

"ARE YOU BLOODY BARKING?" Harry screamed in hatred, His eyes flashed yellow as the wind picked up tremendously. Clouds above started to twist and roll unnaturally.

"Easy Harry!" Kail said putting his hands up. "The aurors were here the whole time in case you couldn't handle it." He explained in fear as Harry's wand began to glow dimly.

"AND WOULD THEY BE ABLE TO STOP A KILLING CURSE BEFORE IT HIT!" Harry yelled at Kail. He opened his mouth before closing it again.

"No they wouldn't have." He said regretfully. The sky above let out a deep rumble as a lightning bolt crashed down nearby.

"Where did this storm come from?" one of the aurors whispered loud enough for Harry to hear.

"Harry stop." Ginny said worried as she put her hand on his shoulder. He looked into her eyes and saw that she was afraid. This was something Harry couldn't handle. His true love being afraid of him. He lowered his wand and the wind died down, a look of regret in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Harry said putting all of the aurors at ease.

"It's alright Harry. It's my fault. I put you in a position to inspire the most fear possible and I succeeded. I simply underestimated your protective reaction of your partner." Kail replied coldly. Harry clenched his teeth as the words cut into his ears.

"Simply underestimated?" Harry laughed angrily. Kail began choking as if by an invisible hand. The aurors stood confused before a few rushed over to help. The others stood wondering if Harry was responsible and if they should do something. Ginny stood in horror as she knew he was responsible. "You're pathetic." Harry said in a cold voice. Ginny tightened her grip on Harry's shoulder, making her presence known again. Kail was relieved of the invisible attack almost immediately. He stood panting, his eyes fixed on harry. He'd never seen anything like this before in all his years.

Harry stood confused about what happened. Did he just attack his mentor? After all this was a test that he willingly participated in. Why was he so angry? '_He almost took your love from you._' a voice answered in his head. Harry had never heard the voice before yet it sounded familiar.

'_who are you?'_ Harry asked aggressively.

'_I am who I am._' The voiced riddled in reply. '_I am part of you Harry Potter._'

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A.N.

I know this chapter was a little shorter than the last few but I accomplished my goal and didn't see a need to go on. I want to point out that the death eaters were real in the test. Harry doesn't know it but Kail had pulled some strings to make the death eaters aware that he was going to be there. The dementors came with them.

Thanks everybody for reviewing. .., stupidamericanidioms91,bladfax, Bloom4Sky and fruityloops156! I really appreciate it.


	27. Chapter 27

Harry Potter and the Return to Hogwarts, 8th Year

Chapter Twenty-Seven – A New Friend

After the events of the graveyard Harry and Ginny were returned to the burrow with only a few days left until school. While Harry would normally enjoy being back with his favorite family, he had found himself spending most of his time alone. He didn't like pushing Ginny away but after what he did he figured it was for the best.

Harry was going through his birthday presents when he stumbled upon his gift from Ron and Hermione. He picked up the voucher for Yorington's pet shop and looked at it thoughtfully. It had been a full year since Hedwig's death and Harry still missed his friend. That's when he decided to leave his room that he had barely left since he got back.

Ginny looked up with surprise as Harry came down the stairs with a look of any emotion besides guilt. She stood up immediately and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Gin." Harry said barely finding his voice. He cleared his throat before speaking again. "I want to go to Diagon alley. Did you want to come?"

"Absolutely." She replied happily at the chance to spend time with him. Her face grew into a smile as they looked at each other.

"Okay. Shall we?" Harry asked holding his hand toward the door.

"Such a gentlemen Mr. Potter." She replied walking to the door and opening it for Harry. Together they walked to the edge of the field, hand-in-hand. Once clear of the wards the two disappeared.

They apparated into an empty back alley way behind Gringotts. Once they walked onto the street they found it to be packed with parents and students getting their last minute things for school. Harry tightened his grip on Ginny's hand as he lead her through the crowd of people. After finally finding their way to Yorington's pet shop Harry stood in awe at the sundry of animals on the other side of the window.

They had everything from bat's and phoenix's to snakes and cats. Harry simply grinned as he pulled Ginny into the crowded shop. Once inside Harry was immediately drawn to the section of birds they had available.

"Do you see anything you like?" Ginny asked Harry as she watched him peruse the store. He quickly glanced over the selection again before answering.

"I'm not sure. I definitely know I need an owl or something like it. I can't go with out sending a letter when I need to." He replied before thinking to himself. '_Not that I have anyone to send a letter to_'

'_You're all alone Potter. You have no family left. They all died because of you._' a voiced whispered back to him causing Harry to stiffen up. Ginny stared at him worried as he was lost in his thoughts. Harry had been practicing occlumency everyday since before his training so he knew that the voice in his head wasn't from anywhere else. He had come to the conclusion that it was the newly awakened soul.

'_Shut up! I demand to know who you are!_' Harry replied.

'_How can I answer you and shut up at the same time?_' the voice riddled back.

'_Don't get smart with me! You're in my body so you WILL answer my question!_' Harry screamed back in his mind. He felt a sense of fear running down his spine.

'_I am the forgotten one._' the voice replied back in a tone of self pity.

'_What does that mean?'_ Harry asked but no answer came. He stood waiting when he was brought back to reality.

"HARRY!" shouted Ginny who was now shaking him.

"Huh? What?" Harry replied surprised.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked clearly panicking.

"Nothing Gin...just lost in thought."

"Harry I was talking to you for almost a minute?" She replied unbelieving.

"Err...sorry." He said before pointing over toward the front of the store. "I think I've made my decision." He added changing the subject. Ginny followed him as he made his way through the crowd to a ornate golden cage containing a phoenix.

"Harry I don't think Ron and Hermione spent enough for this..." She said looking at the price.

"It's alright. I'll get the rest." Harry said staring at the brilliant song bird. "Hello there. What is your name I wonder?" Harry asked looking the bird over now.

"Pyrus." Replied a voice in Harry's head. Immediately Harry recognized it as an outside voice. He stared in wonder as the bird looked him in the eyes as if it was the one speaking.

"Did you just...no couldn't be." Harry said thinking he was just imagining things. He looked at Ginny who was now playing with a nearby cat.

"Couldn't be what?" the voice asked as the bird cocked it's head slightly.

"Did you just speak to me?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Of course I did." The bird replied.

"You can speak to humans?"

"Some of them. Others do not possess the link to animal-kind in order to comprehend us. Are you by chance an animagus?"

"No, not yet anyway. I'm studying to become one."

"That explains it. You'll find that most animals can communicate with you now." the bird replied looking to Ginny. "Are you two going to purchase me?" the bird asked.

"Yes we are. Is that okay?"

"It's better than sitting in this cage all day. I haven't stretched my wings in weeks." the bird replied.

"Alright Pyrus. Have you ever heard of Hogwarts?"

"Only a thousand times a day lately."

"Err...dumb question I suppose. I'll be staying there for a while before finding us a new home."

"Are there other phoenix's at Hogwarts?"

"One I believe." Harry said wondering if Fawkes would still be there.

"What is the name?"

"Fawkes."

"Ah I have heard of this phoenix. He flew with Ra back when we made our home in Egypt. Before the war started."

"Who is Ra?" Harry asked because the name sounded familiar.

"A very powerful wizard. He was an animagus, the first I've seen with the form of a phoenix." Harry blinked in shock. He'd never heard of magical animagus forms before.

"Sounds familiar." Harry said before shrugging. "Anyway, I'm going to talk to the clerk and then I'll come free you from this cage, alright?"

"Very well master?"

"Harry. Just call me Harry."

"Harry who?" The phoenix asked curiously.

"Harry Potter." Harry replied wondering if the bird knew of him.

"I see." The bird simply replied. Harry knew that something wasn't said as the bird turned it's eyes toward his scar.

"I'll be back." Harry said before walking over to Ginny. "I'm going to buy him now."

"Who?" Ginny asked.

"The phoenix."

"It's a him?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, his name is Pyrus."

"Oh you've already picked out a name." She replied with a smile.

"No, he told me." Harry said before walking up to the clerk. This left Ginny staring confusedly at his back.

"What did he just say?" She asked quietly to no one. Meanwhile Harry approached the front counter where a very happy looking witch stood behind her till as she helped a family check out.

"You have a good year at Hogwarts." She said to a younger girl as she walked away carrying a cat. "How can I help you handsome?" she asked turning to Harry.

"Err I'd like to purchase the pheonix over there." He replied trying to pretend like he didn't hear her. True he had definitely gained a lot of muscle over the last couple weeks but that didn't prepare him for the way women would respond to it.

"Really? Good looking and rich." She said looking down at a book on the counter. She flipped a couple of pages and stopped. "That will be 50 galleons." She said looking up. He pulled out the voucher and handed it to her.

"I know that wont cover it. I have the rest." He said as she looked it over.

"Yep, this is for 10 galleons." she said signing the voucher. Harry reached into his sack and counted out 40 galleons. The women stared in wonder at the large amount of money he carried with him. "Thank you for your business. The cage comes with him, you also have free visits if your pet becomes sick or injured, though I doubt you'll have that problem with a phoenix." she said handing Harry a receipt. He nodded as he took it and turned around, heading for Ginny and his new friend. Little did he know the clerk was undressing him with her eyes as he walked away.

"I'm all set." Harry said lifting the cage off it's stand and looking to Ginny who was eying the clerk evilly. "What?" Harry asked.

"What were you talking about?" Responded a jealous Ginny.

"The bird." Harry said dumbly lifting the cage up in recognition. "Why?"

"She just seemed to smile a lot and you were blushing." Ginny said with a hint of irritation. "I bet she'd appreciate a nice bat-bogey hex." Harry just shook his head and made his way toward the door, the angry Ginny behind him. Once outside Harry opened the cage, letting his friend out.

"Thank you Harry Potter." The bird sang as it flew into the air. It's feathers danced like flames as the magical bird streaked across the sky gracefully. Everyone in the crowded alley watched and listened as the bird soared, singing a beautiful song. After a few moments it slowed down and circled around Harry before dropping down onto his shoulder. "Where would you like to go?"

"The burrow." Harry replied grabbing onto Ginny knowingly, as he'd seen Dumbledore travel by phoenix before.

"Right away." With a flash of fire the three disappeared from Diagon alley.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A.N.

Next Chapter the gang will hop onto the hogwarts express so stay tuned loyal readers! Oh and REVIEW! Haha. I was disappointed to only get two for my last chapter. I thought for sure you'd like it.


	28. Chapter 28

Harry Potter and the Return to Hogwarts, 8th Year

Chapter Twenty-Eight – The Hogwarts Express

With a flash a pillar of fire sparked just outside of the burrow. The flames gave way and revealed Harry, Ginny and Pyrus. Mrs. Weasley stared out the kitchen window in shock as they headed toward the house. As Harry opened the door for Ginny, Mrs. Weasley stomped into the living room, her eyes wide.

"What was that!" She yelled.

"Phoenix travel." Harry said pointing to the beautiful bird perched on his shoulder. Mrs. Weasley blinked as she finally noticed the bird.

"Oh. Is it yours?" She asked now curious.

"Yeah, finally used Ron and Hermione's gift." He replied petting the bird.

"Well that's good. Ron would love to see...what did you name it?" she asked as Ginny and Harry sat down. The phoenix hopped down onto the center table and looked around the room.

"His name is Pyrus." Harry said smiling. Mrs. Weasley petted the bird softly as she gazed upon him.

"Well he's lovely. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." She said before returning to the kitchen. She suspiciously closed the door behind her. Harry raised an eyebrow as he watched.

"She's never closed that door before." He said to Ginny in a quiet whisper.

"I know." She replied in a voice of intrigue. "I wonder what she's doing?" Ginny stood up quietly and tip-toed over to the door. Slowly and quietly she turned the handle as far as it would go. "It's locked." She mouthed to Harry who also had stood up. The two shared a curious look before Harry motioned for them to head upstairs.

Once upstairs Harry went straight to Ginny's room, which was directly over the kitchen. Ginny watched as he rolled up the rug that Ginny and Hermione had placed on the floor, so that their feet wouldn't be so cold. After rolling it up he placed it in an empty corner. "What are you doing?" Ginny asked with a smirk knowing he was up to something.

"The kitchen is directly below us correct?" he whispered. Ginny simply nodded in response as she gently bit on her lip. It always turned her one when Harry used his creative instinct. "Then this should work. Conjuro speculum!" The floor beneath them began to melt away into what looked like a glass window to the room below. Ginny smiled in amazement as she watched her mom busily preparing what looked like a feast.

"Is that a cake?" she asked looking down before looking up to Harry. "Wait can she see us?"

"No...well I don't think so anyway..." He replied taking a step back from the glass. "Looks like she's throwing us a dinner before we leave tomorrow morning."

"Finite." Ginny said waving her hand at the glass causing it to turn back into wood. "Where did that spell come from?"

"Just something I was thinking about trying. I actually first thought of it at the Dursley's to check if they were home so I could go downstairs and eat. However I never really learned how to make spells."

"Oh." Ginny replied softly. She never liked talking about Harry's time with his so called relatives. She hated thinking about anything that cause Harry pain. "We should probably start packing." She added trying to change the subject.

"Probably." Harry said looking around at Ginny's items scattered throughout the room. "We shouldn't wait until after dinner since I have a feeling we'll have guests." Ginny nodded.

Harry was right when he guessed that others would be attending. That evening the Weasley house was filled with guests for dinner. Hermione and Ron had came with Hermione's parents, George had closed down his shop early to come, Minerva McGonagall and Kingsley Shacklebolt were in attendance as well as Neville, Luna and Andromeda Tonks. Everybody came to celebrate the last year of Hogwarts for Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. After this year of school they would embark into the world to make their own families and start their own adventures. It was a very joyous yet saddening occasion for them. Professor McGonagall had read a speech she had prepared that talked about how after this year Hogwarts would lose some of the finest students ever to attend and that she was forever in their debts. She told stories about how Hogwarts was never safer than with Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger attending, though there would be much less rule breaking with them gone.

The celebration didn't go too late into the night because the next day started early for several of those attending. Almost everybody started to say their good-byes when the sun began to set, except of course for Ron, Hermione and George. Although George had moved out from the burrow he always could find a bed there whenever he liked. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and George stayed up much later than Mrs. Weasley would have allowed. Mainly because she didn't know, George had cast a few privacy charms so that they could continue the celebration in a more personal fashion. The five of them stayed up sharing jokes and stories while enjoying a nice bottle of fire whiskey. When the clock chimed 3:00am the gang finally decided to turn in.

The morning came to fast for the group of friends as they awoke to find themselves all fighting with grueling headaches. All of them except for George who laughed the whole way to Kings Cross Station. Once they arrived Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave them all a fond farewell before they boarded the train. George, much to everyone's surprise, set up a small stand to sell his joke shop items to the school kids before they left for a year. Harry watched out the window at the growing crowd of amused children and concerned parents. At elven o'clock exactly the train began to chug forward down the tracks as it started it's yearly journey to Hogwarts.

Harry and Ginny sat in their compartment alone as they waited for Ron and Hermione to finish their prefects meeting. Harry realized how much he had missed the train ride as he stared out the window at the beautiful country side rolling by. About fifteen minutes into the trip the compartment door opened as Gryffindors new Head Boy and Girl walked in.

"No Ronald I don't think we'll have any problems this year." Hermione said as she sat down opposite of Harry and Ginny.

"All I'm saying is that I'm keeping my eyes open. We've never had a normal year and I doubt it's going to start now." Ron said sitting next to her. He turned his head to Harry with a smile. "Did you know Neville is the new Head of House?"

"Really?" asked Ginny with a look of surprise.

"Makes sense." Harry said. "McGonagall had to find someone else now that she's Headmistress and Neville's as true a Gryffindor as any."

"I, for one, am glad he's Head of House." Hermione added. "He deserves it."

"I agree." Ginny said quickly. "I wasn't trying to sound like it was a bad idea. It's about time Neville got a break. The students in our House will be much safer with him looking out for them." Harry smiled and put his arm around Ginny, pulling her tightly to him. He had opened his mouth to say something when his face grew grim as he looked out the door. Everyone else turned just in time to see Draco Malfoy strolling by the door.

"What is that git doing on board?" Ron asked angrily, turning his head back to find Harry clenching his fists tightly.

"He must have been allowed to return to school. Only the minister could have pardoned him from his affiliations." Hermione said disgusted. Ron and Harry shot each other an awkward glance.

"I'll have to keep my eye on him this year." Harry whispered to himself before turning to stare out the window again. The train had just started crossing a bridge stretching over a river below. Harry's eyes shock quickly to a few black-hooded figures on the other side of the river. "We've got a problem. Ron gather the others from the DA."

"What's going on?" Ginny asked sensing Harry's mood change.

"Ginny you're with me. Let's go." Harry said before bursting out of the compartment and running toward the front of the train. Ron rummaged through his pack while Hermione jumped over to the window to see what was going on.

"Death eaters." She said as Ron pulled out his coin.

"Hermione I'll gather the DA. You get ready to take any wounded and bring them to the back of the train." Ron said as his mind started rolling through possible strategies. "They'll probably take out the engine once the train is clear of the bridge. Then they'll enter through the front and rear to catch the students in the cross fire." Hermione just nodded as he spoke. He gave her quick hug and ran out of the compartment. After Ron left several members of the DA ran by, wands at the ready. Hermione turned to the window and just as Ron had predicted, once the train cleared the bridge a deafening explosion sent her flying into the wall. Once she got to her feet she ran toward the front of the train looking for wounded.

Harry and Ginny had summoned a marble table and flipped it onto its side blocking the hall just a few meters away from the entrance. A quick shield had protected them from the force of the blast as the front of the train was completely destroyed. When the first death eaters entered the train they were quickly dropped by Harry and Ginny. After that the death eaters started to fire blind curses around the corner trying to hit their attackers. Most of the spells crashed against the marble defense Harry and Ginny had set up.

The two Unspeakables waited for the first chance to strike when screams from behind them caught their attention. "Ginny go and help the students in the back of the train. Ron probably has the DA gathered but they could use your help." Harry screamed over the loud sound of curses smashing against marble.

"What about you?" She asked worried.

"I'm going to take out the trash." He replied with a smile. Ginny normally wouldn't have left Harry under the circumstance but after growing to trust him over the past weeks of training she gave him a nod before reluctantly heading to the back of the train. Harry raised a shield until Ginny had left the first section of the train. He then stood up and extended his wand into a staff.

"Reducto maxima!" Harry yelled swinging his staff toward the death eaters hiding behind their cover. A bright blue light blinded Harry as it shot forward completely removing anything in front of it from existence. Harry then jumped from his cover and moved to the now gaping end of the train. He hopped out and turned to the side of the train.

"AVADA KADAVRA!" screamed a death eater who noticed Harry jump down from the train. Harry dove to the side before spinning his staff, silently firing curses from both ends. He took down the death eater who had sent the killing curse at him but the other four were able to block or dodge the spells.

"THERE HE IS! THE FRONT OF THE TRAIN!" screamed a voice that Harry immediately recognized to be Thorfinn Rowle. Rowle wasn't the brightest or strongest but Harry knew what he was capable of. "CRUCIO!" Rowle screamed hitting Harry with the curse. Falling to the ground, Harry writhed in pain. He stared helplessly as the death eaters approached. He desperately fought for a plan until he thought of something. He started to run through his occlumency routine only this time he packed his feelings away behind a door. Suddenly Harry lay numb on the ground, the intolerable pain replaced by nothingness. He stood and quickly began to attack the nearest death eater. He dropped him with a clean hit to the face with his staff before stunning him on the ground.

Rowle sent a blasting curse at Harry who simply raised his hand and spoke "Protego horribilis." causing the spell to explode uselessly out of range of Harry. He then apparated behind Rowle and touched the end of his staff to the back of his head. "Bombarda!" He spoke causing the head of the death eater to explode into a cloud of red vapor. The remaining two death eaters looked on in horror as Harry cast sectumsempra on them both. They fell to the ground screaming as their vitals were cut open. Soon the life slipped out of them as they bled out onto the ground.

Harry ran into the rear entrance to the train and found three more death eaters locked in a duel with the members of the DA and a few other brave students. To his surprise Draco was among the students fighting the death eaters. He watched for a moment until he stood frozen realizing that Ginny wasn't with them. In a rage Harry leveled his wand at the middle death eater. "Confringo!" Harry shouted causing the death eater to explode into flames catching the other two on fire as well. They attempted to escape by running toward Harry, not knowing his current position. Once they realized they were running straight into Harry it was too late. They had already been hit by several stunners from behind. "Finite incindia." Harry muttered putting the flames out. As much as he'd like to see them die he didn't want the kids to watch.

Just then several pops sounded from outside the train. Harry ran to the back entrance of the train and jumped out ready to fire. He landed staff at the ready and looked around. He was glad to find that the new visitors were a mix of aurors and teachers. Relieved Harry let down his defenses before realizing how tired he was. The world started to spin around him as he fell to the ground, his magic completely drained.

"Harry!" Shouted Neville's voice as Harry hit the ground with a thud. The next thing Harry could remember was waking up to the most beautiful face in the world.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A.N.

I'd like to announce a very joyous happening. I've finally been accepted into my first C2! Yay! It may be silly but I've applied to at least 12. Nobody seems to respond though.

Thanks to everybody who reviewed. fruityloops156, ., etyorkshirelass and moo-girl. Please continue to show your support by reviewing and maybe even recommending my story to some C2s. I need to build a bigger fan-base.

Count Isac Bremerton


	29. Chapter 29

Harry Potter and the Return to Hogwarts, 8th Year

Chapter Twenty-Nine – Questions

Harry smiled looking up at Ginny who sighed with relief as he sat up and leaned his back against his pillow. Looking around Harry was surprised to find his glasses still on which meant he couldn't have been out for long. He was laying in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. A room he was all too familiar with, having spent plenty of time here in his past. His smile quickly faded as he noticed Ginny's left arm hung in a sling.

"What happened?" Harry asked almost shouting. Madam Pomfrey stuck her head out of her office noticing that Harry was awake. Ginny smiled slightly and shook her head as Madam Pomfrey started over toward them.

"Bludgeoning hex." Ginny said pointing to her arm with a sad smile. Harry opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by their new visitor.

"Mr. Potter I was hoping that with you-know-who being gone you might have a year free of injuries." Madam Pomfrey said grabbing a clipboard from the stand near Harry's bed. "Sadly, I was mistaken." She added looking over the notes on the board.

"You might as well reserve this bed for just me. I'm here often enough." Harry joked darkly. Neither Ginny nor Poppy found the joke amusing.

"You had almost no physical injuries. More than anything you were just fatigued." Madam Pomfrey said ignoring his joke. "You'll be free to go once the minister has a word with you. He's asked me to hold you here until he returns from speaking with the other students." Suddenly the memories from the attack on the train flooded back into Harry's mind. His stomach twisted with guilt as he remembered the sins he had committed. His face became pale and he started to sweat. "Are you feeling okay Mr. Potter?"

"Harry?" Ginny asked worried. She grabbed Harry's hand trying to comfort him.

"I'm fine." Harry said taking a deep breath. He did what he did and now he'd have to face any consequences for his actions.

"Alright. I'll go tell him you're ready then." said the nurse walking away towards the double doors that exit into the hall. Once she was outside Ginny cleared her throat.

"You're not fine, are you?" Ginny asked seeing through his deceit. Harry chuckled quietly before responding.

"No Gin. I killed a lot of men today." Harry said coldly now noticing he didn't have his wand. "And it appears that they have my wand which is a bit unsettling." Ginny frowned before leaning forward and giving Harry a one-armed hug. Mostly because she only had one usable arm. Before the hug was over the double doors burst open and a group of peopled entered the room, lead by Kingsley and Madam Pomfrey.

"Mr. Potter how are you feeling?" asked the minister with a concerned voice as he crossed the room followed by McGonagall and a few aurors.

"I've been better." Harry said trying to hide his concern. He quickly put up the defenses in his mind to prevent any prying eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear about this afternoons misfortunes." Kingsley said sitting on the hospital bed directly to Harry's right. "I have a few questions I have to ask of you, procedure and all."

"Alright. What do you need to know?" Harry asked squeezing Ginny's hand a bit.

"In your words describe the events that unfolded earlier today." Kingsley said as one of the aurors pulled out a quill and paper, taking note of everything said.

"We were in our compartment when I spotted dark hooded figures out of the window." Harry started.

"Where were the figures?" Kingsley asked leaning forward slightly.

"They were down the tracks in the direction we were traveling. Just past a bridge crossing over a river." Harry answered.

"Okay. Proceed."

"After spotting the figures I recognized them to be death eaters. I told Ron to gather the DA while me and Ginny ran out into the hall to defend the students."

"The DA?" Kingsley asked curiously.

"Yes. Dumbledore's Army." Harry said causing everyone in the room, except for Ginny, to eye him curiously. "We started the group in my 5th year as to better prepare the students for the upcoming war since Umbridge destroyed any chance of that happening in class."

"Who is we?"

"I and I alone will be named as the leading member." Harry said with a steely tone. His voice was clear that there was any questioning what was said.

"Very well. What did you teach?" Kingsley asked a bit frustrated.

"I taught the use of defensive spells as well as spells that could be used to fight off enemy threats."

"So how did Ron gather them?"

"With the use of a secret communication device." Harry replied earning a cold stare.

"So what happened after you and Ginny left the compartment?" Kingsley asked realizing he wasn't getting anywhere.

"We ran to the front entrance of the train. I knew that they would disable the train and attempt to board it."

"You knew?" Kingsley asked raising an eyebrow. "How?"

"A hunch." Harry replied growing impatient.

"And then?"

"The engine of the train exploded. I cast a quick shield charm to prevent any harm from the explosion."

"What spell was used?"

"Protego totalus." Harry replied simply. McGonagall shot a quick look to Kingsley who looked back.

"After they disabled the train did they board?"

"Yes. The first couple death eaters didn't make it but a few seconds into the train. After they became aware of our position we found ourselves at a stale-mate."

"How so?"

"Neither side could land a hit. They wouldn't present themselves from around the corner and our defenses were well placed. After a few minutes we heard screams from the rear of the train. I told Ginny to go aid in the defense of the rear entrance."

"You sent away your only partner?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"The need of the students was greater than mine." Harry explained dumbly. Kingsley closed his eyes before proceeding.

"What happened then?" He asked giving Harry a amused look.

"Then I removed the enemy threat from the front of the train."

"How?"

"A maximized reductor curse." Harry said causing Kingsley's eyes to widen.

"I've never heard of the reductor curse being maximized." He replied with a blatantly curious tone. "What were the effects?"

"Did you see the front of the train?" Harry asked

"It was gone."

"Exactly." The minister sat up straight and breathed slowly.

"Harry to have done that you would had to have used an enormous amount of energy. You shouldn't have been able to walk after that."

"It took a lot out of me. I can give you that." Harry said stretching.

"After that what happened?"

"I jumped out of the train. I was immediately fired upon by the death eaters outside. I believe that Rowle was the head of the operation."

"Thorfinn Rowle?" Kingsley asked pulling out a piece of parchment and looking it over. "He wasn't identified as one of the attackers."

"He'd be the headless one." Harry replied.

"Okay." Kingsley replied knowing exactly what Harry was talking about. "Let's get back to where we were. You jumped out of the train, what did they shoot at you?"

"A couple unforgivables and blasting curses."

"Which unforgivables?" Kingsley asked.

"The killing curse as well as the cruciatus."

"So they missed then?"

"No. I was hit with the cruciatus curse. I used advanced occlumency to remove myself from my feelings so that I could continue fighting." Everyone in the room stared in wonder as Harry spoke.

"Occlumency?" Kingsley asked in unbelief.

"Yeah. I figured since the cruciatus was all in your mind that I could simply cast it aside."

"Interesting. After you regained control what happened?"

"I took out a death eater with my staff then Rowle with the blasting charm, bombarda. Soon after I dropped the remaining death eaters outside with sectumsempra."  
"I'm not familiar with that last one." Kingsley said squinting slightly.

"Sectumsempra was a curse created by Severus Snape."

"What are the effects?"

"It's similar to the cutting curse."

"Okay. After all of the death eaters outside were eliminated what did you do?"

"I entered the train through the rear entrance attempting to out flank the enemy. Once aboard I found three death eaters engaging a handful of students. I cast the blasting curse, confringo, on the center death eater dropping him as well as catching the other two on fire. They tried to retreat but the other students stunned them. After they were stunned I put out the flames. That's when I heard several apparitions from outside. I left the train thinking it was reinforcements for the death eaters."

"And that's when our story begins." McGonagall said noting that Harry had answered enough questions.

"And so it is." Kingsley said standing up. He rubbed his chin slightly before turning to Harry. "The priori incantatem I cast on your wand verifies your story Mr. Potter." He added handing Harry his wand. "If it wasn't for you I don't know how this would have turned out. I'll be back to talk to you again."

"Were anymore of the students hurt?" Harry asked as the minister turned to leave, stopping him. Professor McGonagall placed her hand on Harry's knee.

"Two first years were killed." She replied full of sorrow. Harry then noticed the two beds with the sheets pulled up completely covering the occupants. He closed his eyes trying to hold back the tears.

"Harry if it wasn't for you it would have been much worse." Ginny said trying to comfort him.

"If it wasn't for me the death eaters wouldn't have attacked the train. They weren't there to kill children. They were after me." Harry said wishing that he had kept the ring, George gave him, on.

"Are you done questioning him?" Asked McGonagall.

"I'm done Minerva." Kingsley said nodding. "Good day Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley." The minister turned and left followed by the other aurors. Professor McGonagall gave Harry a sympathetic smile before her and Madam Pomfrey headed toward the office room.

"Well Ginny, you know what this means?" Harry asked with a stern look of determination growing upon his face. Ginny swallowed before responding.

"What Harry?"

"This means I'm restarting the DA."

"You two are free to go." Said Madam Pomfrey from the end of the room. "If you have any problems don't be afraid to see me." Harry and Ginny nodded before heading down to the Great Hall to enjoy what was left of the feast.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A.N.

Thanks for everyone who reviewed! Sorry it took so long to get this last chapter up. In response to some of my reviews I have a few things I need to clarify.

Harry's change in personality is not a flaw. It's a direct result of awakening the other soul in his body. He was warned that it would affect him. Also he fainted due to magical exertion because he evaporated the entirety of a trains engine, fought while blocking the cruciatus curse and used more than a few spells. Even after his training he isn't all powerful yet. It was only a few weeks of training and maximizing spells takes a lot of energy.

Please keep up your support! I really enjoy it.

Count Isac Bremerton


	30. Chapter 30

Harry Potter and the Return to Hogwarts, 8th Year

Chapter Thirty – Hogwarts United

Harry found, much to his surprise, upon entering the Great Hall that the feast had just started. It must have taken longer to transport all of the students to the castle than he would have guessed. The two took their seats at the Gryffindor table across from Ron and Hermione. Heads from all over the Great Hall smiled at Harry as he looked around.

"You feelin' better mate?" Ron asked after swallowing his food. Hermione stared in shock at his show of manners.

"I feel fine." Harry said loading his plate. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing really. McGonagall said a few words about the attack but that's it." Ron replied.

"You were only out for an hour Harry." Hermione said jokingly.

"Really?" Harry said turning to Ginny. She simply nodded while covering her mouth with her hand. Her face was a little red because everyone was watching her eat. Harry shrugged before taking a bite. The four of them sat trying to enjoying themselves when a familiar voice caught their attention.

"Potter." a weasely voice said from behind Harry and Ginny. Harry turned around knowing who it was behind him.

"Malfoy, I just got here. You couldn't have waited a few minutes to ruin my dinner?" Harry said standing up.

"Actually Potter. I came to say thanks, but after the attitude I've changed my mind." Draco said spinning around quickly and heading back to the Slytherin table.

"Well that was unexpected." Ginny said shocked.

"Yeah but he's still a git." Ron said looking to Harry who didn't reply. He just stood there lost in though, oblivious to the world around him. His eyes followed the thin blonde Slytherin all the way back to his table._ Something is different about him. I've had this growing feeling since we were taken to Malfoy Manor. He had to of recognized my face but he wouldn't admit it to the snatchers. Then when Voldemort asked his mom if I was dead she said lied to protect me...maybe she just couldn't feel my pulse. Yeah, he probably really didn't recognize me. I'm just getting worked up over nothing._

"Harry?" Ginny asked tugging on his arm slightly. "Are you gonna eat?"

"Huh? Yeah." Harry said sitting down. "Sorry I was thinking."

"Don't try too hard." Ron joked causing Hermione to spit her pumpkin juice back into her goblet. Harry, Ginny and Ron laughed as Hermione blushed.

"Shut up!" She exclaimed loudly "You're such a prat, Ronald Weasley". The doors to the Great Hall opened and Professor McGonagall started to cross the hall toward the head table at a fast pace. Once she got behind the podium she cleared her throat and smiled earning the attention of the students.

"Greetings, everyone. As you very well might have noticed the sorting hat has been through some turmoil, as of last year. So I regret to announce its temporary retirement for this year." She said causing much of the Great Hall to break into whispers. "I assure you that the first years will still be sorted and the hat repaired, but not today. Starting this year the first year students will learn together as a school instead of houses until December 1st when we will host the sorting ceremony.

"After the events of today I have asked the auror office to keep up appearances here at Hogwarts. Do not be surprised to find them wandering about the castle. Do not get in there way and they wont get in yours." She ended the thought with her eyes resting on the Slytherin table. "Mr. Filtch has asked me to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is, again, off limits to students with out a teacher present. On a lighter note, since many brave actions were had today, I am pleased to appoint each house with 50 points. I would like to give a personal congratulations to Mr. Potter. If it wasn't for his determination, I fear the outcome would have been far worse." Harry's face started to turn a deep red. He hid his face in his hands wishing he could just disappear.

"Cheer up mate! You're a hero." Ron said reaching across the table and patting Harry on the arm.

"I don't want to be a hero Ron." Harry said aggravated.

"Classes have been canceled for tomorrow in light of today's events. However they will resume, as normal, the next day. If you haven't received your class schedule please contact your Head of House. Speaking of which I have a few staff announcements to make." McGonagall spoke before stepping to the side of the podium. "Joining us this year as Professor Sprouts replacement after her retirement is our own Neville Longbottom." The Gryffindor table exploded into applause as he stood. Harry and Ron jumped to their feet cheering. Neville turned very pale as he stood before the students. "Sadly our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was unable to be here today. For now the position will be covered by Severus Snape."

The entire Great Hall fell silent, except for a loud thud as Ron fell out of his seat, before the ghost of Snape passed through the closed doors to the Great Hall. Whispers quickly filled the room as he floated up to the Headmistress. As he passed by Harry the two locked eyes for a brief moment.

"Thank you Minerva." Snape said before floating up to his seat at the head table.

"I would also like to introduce our new Muggle Studies teacher Professor Tiffany Fletcher." Professor McGonagall said as a beautiful red-headed women stood up from the head table. As the students applauded Harry couldn't help but notice how much she looked like a Weasley.

"Relative of yours?" Harry asked Ginny as McGonagall went on about proper behavior in the halls. Ginny gave Harry a light punch before laughing.

"I'd like to end our time here with a word of caution. Do not make the mistake of thinking the war is over. Keep your friends close and your enemies even closer." The Headmistress ended with a style that was easily recognized as being influenced by Dumbledore. Harry smiled sadly as Ron and Hermione stood up.

"Gryffindors, to your house! First years, stay put and the Headmistress will show you where you are staying." Ron shouted loud enough for all of the Gryffindors to hear. Harry shook his head before him and Ginny stood and made their way up to the common room. Once in the common room Harry and Ginny sat by the fire planning what to do with their free time the next day.

"We could always enjoy a quiet afternoon by the lake." Ginny said suggestively to Harry who smiled slyly in return.

"That's always an option." Harry replied devilishly. The two shared a quick kiss before snuggling closer. "I think I should call a DA meeting for tomorrow after dinner." Harry added staring into the fire.

"Have you decided what you're going to do for them?" Ginny asked curiously.

"I'll probably only hold one meeting a week. This is my NEWT year after all." Harry explained. "My sched...I mean our schedule provides us with a free afternoon on Wednesdays so I'm thinking I'll hold it then." Ginny nodded for a minute before speaking.

"How much of our...er...training are we gonna teach?" Ginny asked in a whisper.

"We'll mostly provide combat training during our meetings. I'll make sure to teach them how to meditate properly so if they choose to, they can do that on their own time. I also think I'll be encouraging physical fitness as well. Maybe starting to run as a group before breakfast or something."

"That's a good idea Harry." Ginny said pleased. "A little exercise would do wonders for their stamina and dueling abilities." The portrait swung open at the entrance to the common room and in walked Ron and Hermione. They quickly joined Harry and Ginny by the fire. "Harry's decided to call the DA together tomorrow night." Ginny said filling them in. Ron and Hermione's faces broke out into smiles.

"That's great Harry." Hermione said.

"Especially now that greasy old Snape is teaching DADA again." Ron added with a hint of fear.

"Ron, Snape is a good man. We owe him our respect." Harry said oddly defensive. All three of the others looked at Harry as if he was babbling incoherently. "He's one of the bravest men I've ever met. He had to live a double life that only he and Dumbledore could know about, he put his life on the line everyday for our cause and he had to kill the only man who truly gave him a second chance. He's earned my respect." Harry added making the others feel a little guilty.

Harry slept well that night. His dreams showed him coming home to Ginny with three little kids running around underfoot. He had an overwhelming sensation of happiness and family. He awoke with a smile just after dawn feeling well rested and ready for the day. After breakfast, he and Ginny headed down to the lake as planned. The sun was warm on their skin as they sat together watching the calm surface of the water. There was the occasional ripple as the giant squid chased after the grindylows.

Relishing the alone time Harry and Ginny found themselves snogging on more than a few occasions. This had been the first time since before their training that they were truly able to be alone. Something Harry noted to make more time for this year. It was about midday when a rumble from Ginny's stomach interrupted them as they watched the clouds going by.

"There must be a werewolf nearby." Harry joked earning a punch from Ginny.

"Shut up! I didn't eat breakfast this morning because I accidentally slept in." She replied quickly. Harry scrunched up his face for a moment before standing up.

"Kreacher!" Harry said loudly. Ginny jumped with a start not expecting Harry's outburst. There was a very faint pop and the old elf stood before them.

"Kreacher is here to help nice Harry Potter." Kreacher said in his raspy voice. Ginny stared in wonder at the elf. The last time she had seen him he hated Harry. In fact he hated everybody who she'd seen in Grimmauld Place.

"Kreacher can you prepare us a meal and bring it back to us?" Harry asked bending down to eye level.

"Of course Master. Kreacher lives to serve."

"Just call me Harry, Kreacher. I've told you that before."

"Sorry mas...Harry." the elf said as if he was struggling to say his name. "Kreacher is returning shortly with your food." He added before disappearing with another soft pop. Harry turned around to find Ginny frozen with a mixture of shock and confusion on her face.

"Er, Ginny?" He asked.

"Since when is he nice?" She asked finally finding the words.

"Since someone took the time to care for him." Harry replied sitting down. Ginny stared at the ground for a long moment. She knew that she had upset him. She turned to apologize but when she gazed upon his face she froze. His eyes shimmered like the sun reflecting off of the water before them. His expression as solid as marble. His mood was completely cold and unreadable. Finally, finding the courage she was looking for, she spoke.

"I'm sorry Harry. I was being rude-" She managed to say before Harry smiled sadly, shaking his head.

"Your sins are the same as mine." Harry said placing an empathetic hand on her shoulder. "The reason he acted the way he did is because the only people to care for him were deranged psychopaths." Harry added with a laugh. Ginny nodded with understanding. She remembered how the Order either avoided him or treated him with aggression.

"It wont happen again." Ginny noted before giving Harry a small smile. The two leaned in for a kiss when a soft pop from behind interrupted them.

"Here is the food for Master Harry and the young Miss Weasley." Kreacher said with a bow holding a basket of food above his hide like it were an offering.

"Thank you Kreacher. You have done very well." Harry said slightly bowing his head as he took the food. "How is your time here at Hogwarts?"

"Kreacher is enjoying being here Master Harry. Kreacher is happy with lots of things to keep him busy." He replied with a smile. Ginny cringed slightly at the sight. The elf may have been trying to smile but it looked more like a horrible grimace.

"I'm glad to hear it. If I need anything else I'll call your name." Harry said politely.

"Very well Master Harry. Kreacher is just a call away." the elf replied before disappearing. Harry sat down next to Ginny with a smile and handed her the basket. She glanced inside and smiled before pulling out a few bowls and a covered pot of stew. After filling up the bowls she pulled out two pumpkin juices.

"This is very nice." Ginny said tasting the stew. Her face lit up in a huge smile.

"He's a great cook." Harry replied after swallowing his mouthful. "He really came in handy last year."

"Why is he at Hogwarts?" Ginny asked curiously.

"A death eater grabbed on when we apparated to grimmauld place. The house was no longer safe to return to. After Voldemort was killed I went to see what was left of it. The inside is completely ransacked. Kreacher appeared and told me what happened. He had started to fix it up already. I told him that he should go to Hogwarts until I was sure the house was safe again."

"I wonder when we'll be rid of the remaining death eaters." Ginny said staring out onto the lake. The giant squid had just raised a tentacle above the surface before bring it back down with a splash. The ripples moving across the water, distorting the skies reflection.

"I dunno. Could be soon. Could be years." Harry replied also watching the water. "Someone has to find them first."

"Unless they come to us." Ginny said half-joking. Harry looked at her with a strange look on his face. Ginny stared as his eyes twinkled in thought.

"Unless they come to us." He replied in a trance. He remained frozen for a minute before returning to his food. "Who do we know that is still on the run?"

"I'm not sure...but I know who might." Ginny added reluctantly.

"Draco." Harry replied in a whisper.

Harry and Ginny spent the rest of the afternoon planning the DA meeting for that evening. The time seemed to fly by before dinner. Harry almost wished he could stop time so that he could sit by the lake with Ginny forever. At dinner Harry watched the Slytherin table waiting for Draco to arrive. About 15 minutes after the food had appeared Draco sat down at the table. His eyes flickered over to the Gryffindor table. Harry gave Draco a motion to come over.

Harry wasn't sure if he looked disgusted or curious as he walked over the Gryffindor table. Honestly he didn't care. When he was in a safe talking distance Harry stood and extended his hand out. In his hand was a gold coin. "What's this Potter? Think I need a hand out?" Draco asked smugly.

"It's an invitation." Harry said giving him the coin. "Listen. I saw what you did on the train and I'm not sure why you did it. If you're serious about fighting death eaters meet us in the room of requirements when the coin tells you."

"Room of requirements?" Draco asked with a quivering voice. "Why?"

"For training." Harry replied. Draco hesitated before giving Harry a small nod. The Slytherin returned to his seat. Harry watched as a few people at his table noticeably shot Draco questions.

"You invited HIM?" Ron asked with a look of pure disbelief.

"Yeah." Harry replied dumbly.

"But he's a Slytherin!"

"Ron. We can't play this game anymore. This school needs to unite if we are serious about putting an end to our enemies once and for all." Harry said a little louder than necessary. When Ron's expression didn't change Harry exhaled loudly. "The sorting hat warned us that if we don't unite we are doomed. Look what happened last year? How many people died?" Harry asked furious. His friends stared with wide eyes as Harry's voice grew louder. "The school was almost destroyed! The students of this school are facing an army. An army they managed to fight off when they came together and that's exactly what we need to continue! We can't go back to the same feuds and quarrels or the same thing will happen again! Do you think we would have won if all the Slytherins joined Voldemorts side?"

"I dunno...probably not." Ron choked out barely able the find the words. Most of the Great Hall, including the staff, was now listening to Harry.

"This school has to come together as a family and get over our differences! If we can't do that then we should just hand over everything to the death eaters right now. We have to help them come together if it's the last thing we do." Harry finished. Most of the students started clapping after his speech. Harry's face turned a dark shade of red as he realized the whole school was listening in. Harry hid his face, imagining they were clapping for something else.

"Very true words, Mr. Potter." McGonagall said walking to the eagle podium in front of the students. "After everything we have been through as a school we have to come together. If we point fingers and spend our days looking over our shoulders in fear of each other then they have already won. After all the losses and sacrifices you and your loved ones have made, you deserve better than that. When the founders started this school there were no greater friends than Slytherin and Gryffindor. They two spent most of their time working together. You wouldn't believe it by the attitudes of our students today, but it's true none the less. They never intended for the school to become so separated. Unity is our strength." She finished before giving a nod to Harry.

"What a load of rubbish!" one of the Slytherins replied.

"It's true." Harry said standing up. "We are more alike than you might think. The sorting hat intended on putting me in Slytherin at first." Most of the student's jaws dropped with shock. Harry had never really told anybody about this until now. Even his closest friends were surprised. "I possess more than a few qualities held in high regards by Salazar." Harry nodded to the Headmistress before sitting back down.

That night Harry was surprised to find almost a hundred students standing in the room of requirements. He turned to Ron and Hermione who shared an equally puzzled look as to where they all came from. Ginny gave him a reassuring hug before Harry cleared his throat loudly to address everyone.

"Welcome everybody to the reformed DA!" Harry shouted killing off the remaining chatter. "I'm not going to lie. I was very surprised to find so many students here tonight. I'm glad that so many are interested but I have a few points to make so play along with me here." He said walking into the crowd a little. "I'm going to asked a few questions. If your answer is yes then raise your hand. If not then you might find yourself wanting to leave. Who wants to be able to protect themselves?" Harry asked and every hand in the room shot up. "Who is willing to fight against opponents who will try to kill you with no remorse?" A few people lowered their hands and left. "Who is willing to take a life if it comes down to it?" A few more hands fell followed by people leaving. "My last question, who here would be willing to go into battle knowing that they are putting not only themselves but their friends and their families at risk of pain, torture and death?" Harry finished. More people lowered their hands and left. "This is your last chance if you are not comfortable with doing this. I will not think any lower of you if you decide to leave."

"We're here for a reason." Spoke a voice from the back of the room. Harry looked to find Draco and a few other Slytherins standing together. Most of the students looked shocked to see him.

"And what reason is that?" Harry asked.

"To stand up to those who wish to do us harm and, for me, to make amends." He replied. "My whole life I wanted nothing more than to be like my father and to stand with the Dark Lord. But then I found out what he really was. He was a lunatic who ensnared people with the illusion of power and instead gave them fear and pain. After Dumbledore's death something changed inside me. I no longer wanted to be a part of the problem but it was too late. I made my choice and I was to live by it or die. I had to serve him until he was killed and I was released from my vow. So here I am trying to make up for my mistakes. If I were given the choice again I would rather die." Harry stood with a smile on his face as Draco spoke. This was the last thing he had expected to happen.

"Welcome to Dumbledore's Army." Harry said proudly. "Now because of certain risks I need you all to sign a contract. There is nothing to fear, I assure you. The contract simply provides me with the security of knowing that no one here is a spy. When you sign you will be unable to tell anyone outside of the DA about its activities, purpose or members. Go ahead and read it first if you are unsure. When everyone one has signed or left I'll let everyone know when we meet next and what my plans are for this year."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A.N.

Sorry about taking so long to update. With the holidays and some personal events happening time has been an issue for me. This story is so close to a hundred reviews that I might just wait until we get there to post another chapter. So if you liked what you read please spend me a few seconds and give me a review.

I tried to give a little insight into what's going on with Draco. I don't plan on turning him into Harry's best friend. He's still an arrogant git but his loyalties have changed a bit. I'll probably give him some more attention later on to better explain what exactly happened to him. Any suggestions, leave me a review.

Count Isac Bremerton


	31. Chapter 31

Harry Potter and the Return to Hogwarts, 8th Year

Chapter Thirty-One – Threads of an Old Life

Harry woke up at 6am the next day. Since his training he hadn't needed to set an alarm or worry about waking up. He woke up everyday right about 6am. The sun wasn't quite up yet as he left his four-poster bed and walked over to the window. He watched as the suns first rays climbed up the sky behind the mountainous horizon. The sounds of the other seventh year's snoring growing and fading rhythmically.

He sat down next to the window and pulled out his class schedule. It wasn't necessary since he had already memorized when his classes were but he had made a habit of reading it. He was staring at his classes for the day when something out the window caught his eye. Pyrus was sparkling as he soared through the still dark sky. His tail feathers swaying like flames in the wind. The bird came to its perch on the windows ledge after circling the tower. Harry opened the window quietly so that he wouldn't disturb his roommates.

"Good morning." Harry said petting under the birds beak with the back of his index finger. The phoenix cooed as Harry pet him.

"_Good morning, Harry Potter." _Harry smiled slightly. He would have looked happy if his eyes didn't betray him with worry. "_You seem disturbed." _

"I'm fine." Harry replied. The bird tilted his head slightly before he raised his wings in what looked like a shrug. "How are you doing?"

"_Splendid. Much better than at that shop. My old master would be furious if he knew what his son did with me._" The bird replied in Harry's mind while letting out an angry squawk. A couple boys rolled over groggily behind them. Harry looked over his shoulder to double check that no one was listening. After a minute or two he turned back to Pyrus.

"Would you mind explaining to me what you mean?" Harry asked quietly.

"_My master passed away without my knowing, though I had felt it in my heart. His son bewitched my cage so that I couldn't escape and sold me to that shop. No phoenix has ever been traded by a wizard._" Harry frowned slightly before nodding.

"Pyrus you are free to go whenever you like. I wont hold it against you." Harry said in a whisper.

"_I know._" The bird sang back before taking off from it's roost. Harry grinned as he stood and turned around. The sun was peeking over the mountains and the dorm was now orange with it's glow. Harry got dressed, knowing he wouldn't get anymore sleep, and decided to grab a book and head down early to breakfast. He couldn't explain it but he was growing nervous as the time went by. As he searched his mind for the cause of his concern it dawned on him. It was only a matter of time before his first Defense Against the Dark Arts class would start. Then he would have to face Snape. It was hard to explain his feelings for Severus Snape. Harry had a new found respect for what was left of the man but he also now understood the actions he took against Harry since his first year.. He didn't agree with them but he understood.

Harry's hands were sweating as he turned into the Great Hall. There were only two other students sitting down. A fourth year Slytherin than Harry didn't recognize and a first year who hadn't been sorted yet. Harry took his seat about half-way down the table. A plate appeared before him and a few trays of food. Harry grabbed a few things of food, although he wasn't hungry. He pulled out his animagus book and began to read the potion section again.

"You're up early." Said a familiar voice that startled Harry a bit. He spun around to find Neville taking a seat next to him. "Studying up on your Herbology?" Neville joked.

"Actually Neville." Harry said sliding the book over. "Do you know where I might find a few of these ingredients?" Neville looked at the list for a few moments, nodding occasionally.

"The potions supply room has everything here but I can get you most of this from my garden." He said grinning. "Under one condition." Harry's eyes flickered down to his grin.

"Okay, what's the condition?" Harry asked laughingly.

"Make enough potion for you, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Luna and I." Neville added looking at the book again.

"The Department of Mysteries group." Harry said realizing whom Neville had selected.

"You might not have noticed but Luna and I were at your DA meeting, invisible of course."

"Really?" Harry added confused. "Did you sign?"

"After everyone left. Why?" Harry gave a sigh of relief before answering.

"Everyone who walked out the door with out signing had their memories modified into thinking they got lost around the castle instead of attending the DA." Harry admitted. Neville opened his mouth but didn't speak. He closed it before blinking rapidly.

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that." Neville said shaking his head and standing. "Enjoy your classes today Mr. Potter." Neville added in a very official tone before heading up the head table. Harry continued reading for the next hour as the Great Hall slowly began to fill up. It wasn't until Ron, Hermione and Ginny sat down that he closed his book.

"Morning everyone." Harry said turning his head to his friends.

"Watcha readin' mate?" Ron asked filling his plate.

"The book McGonagall got me." Harry replied with a smile. "Neville says he can help."

"You told a teacher, Harry?" Hermione asked quickly.

"No. I told Neville." Harry corrected.

"He wouldn't stop us, I don't think." Ginny added.

"Nope. Actually he wants to join us, him and Luna that is. And he's requested that you three all do it as well."

"Really?" Hermione asked shocked.

"No Hermione. He just told us that to be funny." Ron said shaking his head with a smile. Harry and Ginny chuckled slightly.

"He wants it to be everyone that went to the Department of Mysteries to save..." Harry started before swallowing hard. Ginny gave him a sympathetic look.

"It's a good idea. We can all trust each other with anything let alone the secret." Ginny said.

"Did he say how he was going to help?" Hermione asked.

"He said he could get us most of the potion ingredients from his garden. The rest can be found in the supply room."

"How are we going to get in there?" Ron asked.

"I might be able to get Professor Slughorn to help me out." Harry said smiling. Ron smiled and nodded.

Soon breakfast was over and all four of them headed down to the dungeons for Potions class. The four took their seats near the front of the class. They were surprised to find students from every house in their class. Harry nodded approvingly as Professor Slughorn entered the room, looking a little hungover.

"Alright everybody. Who here has ever heard of wolfsbane potion?" Slughorn asked as he turned around at the front of the class. The only three hands raised were Ron, Hermione and Harry. "Very well, Mr. Potter. Can you tell me what its use is?"

"The potion helps ease the transformation of a werewolf. It also allows him to maintain a sense of himself instead of fully becoming the monster." Harry said thinking back to Remus.

"Very good, Mr. Potter. Very good. 15 points to Gryffindor. He is exactly correct. Wolfsbane potion is a godsend to any werewolf who doesn't wish to become a monster. Today we will be brewing it. All successful potions will be donated to the ministries new relief program for werewolves. So get out your books and turn to page 68."

Harry thought that his first potions class went rather well. Only one student managed to melt their cauldron. Although Harry was pretty sure the Slytherin messed up the potion on purpose. Out of everyone only seven potions were successful enough to be administered to a werewolf. Slughorn was so surprised that Ron managed to make the potion correctly that he remembered his real name. After class the four headed up to the Great Hall for lunch although after the horrible smell of the melted cauldron, nobody was hungry...except for Ron.

Everyone managed to eat at least a little lunch before their next class, with the exception of Harry. His stomach was twisted with anxiety as he waited for his next class to start. It was a weird feeling to be so worried about his favorite class. Even when Snape taught the class before Harry still enjoyed it. When the others stood up ready to go to class a rush of panic washed over him. His breathing became irregular and his hands began to sweat.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked noticing Harry's odd behavior.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just need a bit of fresh air." Harry said lying. Ginny simply nodded as Harry headed to the Entrance Hall. When he made it outside he was immediately calmed by Pyrus' song over head. The sweet melody drowned his nerves like water on fire. Harry was about to turn back when a counter melody began to accompany Pyrus' song. Harry looked up to find Fawkes flying in an intertwining path with Harry's phoenix. The new song filled Harry with enough courage to head back inside and face whatever he had in store.

There were still a few minutes to spare as Harry took his seat next to Ginny. Ron and Hermione were busily talking about something Harry couldn't make out. There was no sign of Snape at all yet so Harry sat looking around the class. It hadn't changed much over the years, except of course when Lockhart or Umbridge were using it. Harry was surprised to find several visible curse marks around the room. He was going to ask Ginny about them when a cold voice echoed from behind him.

"Everybody pull out your books and turn to page 211." Snape rang as his floated to the front of the glass in his usual stalking manner. His ghostly cloak flailing behind him even more than in life. "We will start off this year learning about defensive wards. Some of you, as it may be, have had some experience with these already. The first, and most useful, being Protego Totalus. This spell will block anything from passing through. It is, however, almost impossible to casted by any single witch or wizard." Snape started before Harry raised his hand. Snape's eyes shot to him before he nodded. "Something to add Potter?"

"Yes sir. You said Protego Totalus?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yes, I believe that's what I said. Have you heard of it or were you just not paying attention?" Snape replied in a familiar tone.

"Actually sir, I've used it." Harry replied. Snape's expression changed very briefly to a look of surprise before shifting back.

"With whom, may I ask?"

"Nobody sir. I cast it by myself."

"Impossible Potter. Dumbledore himself could barely cast the spell by himself let alone a student." Harry then stood and produced his wand.

"Protego Totalus!" Harry yelled before emitting a visible wall extending the room in front of him. Snape glared for a moment before looking to Ginny.

"Ms. Weasley, if you will. Step over here and fire the Reductor Curse at Mr. Potter." Ginny stood up and walked to the front of class only to stop before she got there. "Is there a problem?"

"I can't get through." She said visibly struggling. Snape rolled his eyes before floating forward to the ward until he jerked to a stop. His eyes flickered up and down.

"Then, perhaps, fire the curse at me." Snape said angrily. Ginny nodded before taking a few steps back. She leveled her wand at Snape.

"Reducto!" She shouted firing off a blast of blue light. The spell slammed into the ward and disappeared quickly. Harry grinned knowing that even with how strong her curse was his wall held.

"10 points from Gyrffindor for a poorly performed Reductor Curse." Snape said. "Now Potter lower your ward."

"No. If her curse was so poorly performed then my ward obviously couldn't hold back the great Severus Snape. You should have no problem getting through, unless of course you can't." Harry said earning shocked looks from everyone but Snape who glared at him furiously.

"Another 10 points for not following directions." Snape added showing no sign of giving in. Harry closed his eyes and raised his wand. The tip let off a white light for a moment before he relaxed his posture.

"I shaped the ward into a cube to surround you. When you're ready to be fair to everyone then I'll let you out." Harry said with a twisted smile. Snape's eyes grew wider as he tried to escape in every direction only to fail.

"You are an arrogant brat just like your father-" Snape started.

"I think I'm cunning like my mother. You'd know all about that wouldn't you?" Harry asked as his anger began to rise. Snape began to shake with frustration. "Like I said. When you're ready to be fair, I'll let you out." Harry added sitting down. The two remained locking eyes for almost 45 minutes before Snape made any noise.

"50 points to Gryffindor for being insufferably self-righteous." Snape said letting Harry know he had won. Harry squinted for a moment before shrugging.

"Good enough." Harry said clapping his hands twice. Snape raised an eyebrow before floating to the side, testing his freedom.

"I expect 3 feet of parchment on the Protego Totalus spell by our next class including it's uses, history and weaknesses." Snape said before floating out of the room in the direction of, what Harry guessed as, the Headmistresses office.


	32. Chapter 32

Harry Potter and the Return to Hogwarts, 8th Year

Chapter Thirty-Two – Troubling News

That night Harry was sitting in the common room working on his homework when Neville entered through the portrait hole. He looked over the room before his eyes rested upon Harry. Quickly crossing the room he sat down next to him. Harry looked up to find his expression both nervous and reluctant.

"Is this about Professor Snape?" Harry asked continuing on his homework. "If it is then I hope you and Professor McGonagall will hear me and Ginny out before you act."

"Of course we will Harry but the fact is you imprisoned a teacher." Neville said quietly trying to avoid prying ears.

"According to Snape." Harry added putting his quill down and rubbing his forehead. "Look. We were learning about wards. I told Snape that I had used one and he called me a liar so I cast it. He told Ginny to fire the Reductor Curse at me through it but she couldn't walk through it to the other side and neither could he so he told her to fire the same curse at him. She did and the ward blocked it. The git took points from Gryffindor for a 'poorly performed Reductor Curse'. He then told me to lower the ward. I refused because if the ward wasn't strong enough then it shouldn't have been an issue for him. Then he took more house points so then...I kinda shaped it around him."

"Well that's a bit different than what I heard." Neville said leaning back into the chair. He rubbed his chin between his thumb and index finger for a minute. "Would you mind giving me a copy of the memory?" He asked after a moment. Harry blinked blankly before nodding his head.

"Yeah of course. Where is the pensieve?" Harry responded.

"In McGonagall's office. Go get Ginny and meet us there in 15 minutes." Neville said standing. "Actually I should probably stay with you. Snape might try and say you altered the memories."

"Right." Harry said looking around the common room for Ginny. She was no where to be found. Frustrated Harry walked over to Hermione who was also working on her homework assignment. "Have you seen Ginny?" Harry asked. Hermione looked up from her assignment with glossy looking eyes.

"What?" She asked tiredly.

"Ginny? Have you seen her?" Harry repeated.

"Oh. I think she's in her bunk...did you need me to check?" Hermione asked noticing Neville waiting behind Harry.

"If you would be so kind." Neville added stepping forward. Hermione nodded before running up the stairs to the girls dormitories. Neville stepped forward and glanced over Hermione's homework. "You cast Protego Totalus?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah." Harry replied.

"By yourself?"

"Yeah. That was my second time." Harry nodded.

"And you still had the strength to shape it?" Neville asked with widened eyes.

"Er...yeah." Harry replied. Neville shook his head with a grin.

"I really should stop being surprised around you Harry." Ginny and Hermione came down the stairs and stopped in front of Harry.

"Is this about Snape?" Ginny asked with a fearful grimace.

"Yep." Harry answered with an annoyed tone.

"Wicked." Ginny replied sarcastically. Neville chuckled slightly.

"I wouldn't worry too much." The Gryffindor Head of House said motioning toward the door. "We'll get this all sorted out in the Headmistresses office."

McGonagall sat at her desk waiting as the students entered followed by Neville. Harry smiled to himself noticing that Snape was absent. The headmistress raised an eyebrow and coldly motioned for them to be seated.

"Well Mr. Potter I was most disappointed in hearing what Professor Snape had to say. However I assured him that after speaking with you I'd decide the appropriate punishment. He suggested that you be expelled and based on his side of the story it wouldn't be asking too much." She said with a hint of hurt behind her words. Harry frowned and breathed in a deep breath.

"I can assure you Headmistress that Harry and Snapes sides of the story differ at more than a few points. I brought Ginny here as a witness and Harry has also volunteered his memory for us to examine." Neville said looking around the room. "Is Snape present?"

"No. I sent him away for now. I figured that it would be best to this part with out any interuptions." McGonagall said standing up and crossing over to a tall, ornate looking, cabinet. She waved her hand and it opened to reveal a pensieve. "If you would be so kind Mr. Potter." Harry stood and walked over to the pensieve. He pulled out his wand and held it to his temple. A glowing white string pulled from as his head as he moved his wand away before dropping it in the water of the pensieve. "Thank you." McGonagall said putting her face above the pensieve. She stood there gazing into the water for almost an hour. The others remained seated and chatted idly as they waited. "Interesting to see the events as they really were." She said causing the others to sit up putting their attention back on her.

"Worthy of expulsion?" Neville asked in a serious tone.

"Not quite." the Headmistress said sitting down behind her desk. She looked up to to her left and shook her head. Harry followed her eyes to an empty painting that read 'Severus Snape'. "Snape has always been less than peaceful with you Harry. I know that your actions were fueled by years of bias and ill-treatment but I do have stress the seriousness of your actions. You should have came to me instead of taking it into your own hands."

"I'm sorry Professor." Harry said solemnly. "I don't know why it happened. I just couldn't hold back anymore. I'll take what ever punishment you see fit." McGonagall sat up and tapped her fingers on the desk.

"30 points from Gyrffindor and detention with me for two hours every Saturday for a month." She started. "Also I'd like to award 50 points to Gryffindor for casting such a difficult spell by yourself. I trust Ms. Weasley's spell was more than sufficient having seen her in action." She finished with a smile. Ginny and Harry immediately both sighed with relief.

"Can I escort them back to their house?" Neville asked with a grin.

"You may take Ms. Weasley. I have something I need to speak to Harry about." She added. Ginny gave Harry a quick kiss before leaving with Neville. McGonagall waited to hear the staircase close again after they left before she spoke. "I'm going to get straight to it. I know what's inside of you Harry. I felt its presence in your memory. Your actions are being twisted by another soul."

"I know Professor. I don't know what to do about it though. It's not exactly something taught in our classes." Harry replied noticing that all of the portraits previously snoring had quieted though no eyes were open.

"This is what we are going to be doing during your detentions. I think I may be able to help." McGonagall said in a light tone.

"Help how, Professor?" Harry asked moving to the edge of his seat.

"Figure out who it is and more importantly how to remove it." She replied just before Harry fell to the floor with a pained look on his face. His ears rang so loud that he covered them with his hands as he lay on the ground.

'_You're mine!'_ the voice shrilled in his head. Suddenly Harry's arms started to move by themselves. They lowered down to his pocket and started pulling out his wand.

"NO!" Harry screamed fighting for control. McGonagall was hastily searching through her desk for something.

'_The wrong child lived and I'm taking back what should be mine!'_ the voice shouted again taking control. Harry's arm raised wand in hand and started to point towards the headmistress.

"Expeliarmus!" McGonagall shouted sending Harry wand across the office. She ran over and poured a potion down Harry's throat. Within seconds his eyes were closed as he fell into a deep sleep.

'_Just like I planned.'_ the familiar voice sang with glee.

'_What do you want! Who are you?'_ Harry demanded.

'_I suppose I can tell you now that your body is mine.'_

'_What?_' Harry asked worried.

'_When your body wakes up it wont be Harry Potter in control but me._' the voice replied.

'_Who are you?_' Harry asked feeling his control slipping away.

'_Your brother._' the voice replied.

'_I don't have a brother. You're lying!_' Harry yelled.

'_You should have had a brother. I died when we were still in the womb._'

'_We?_' Harry asked.

'_Yes Harry. We were twins. My body died but my soul lingered in you until I awoke._ _Now it's your turn to sleep._'

'_No._' Harry replied knowing that he was losing the fight.

'_Don't worry. I'll take really good care of Ginny._'

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A.N.

Sorry for the shorter chapter but I'm kind of getting writers block. Haha. I know where I want my story to go next but getting there is becoming really tricky. Any suggestion? Let me know.

So I'm in 4 C2s now. This is good news. I've also got more reviews and hits than I've ever had on a single story! Keep up the great support, I really appreciate it.


	33. Chapter 33

Harry Potter and the Return to Hogwarts, 8th Year

Chapter Thirty-Three – Short Lived

"Keep him sedated." commanded the voice of the Headmistress as Harry started showing signs of waking up.

"Why?" asked Madam Pomfrey with an almost disgusted tone. Minerva quickly lifted one of Harry's eyelids revealing a set of brilliant blue eyes. "The Harry Potter we know has green eyes Poppy. This isn't him anymore." She added with a stern voice. "Keep him sedated." Madam Pomfrey nodded with a look of shame as she grabbed a potion from the nightstand and poured it down Harry's throat. His stirring quickly vanished as he went completely limp.

"What are we to do Minerva?" she asked worried.

"I have some questions I have to ask him but first I need to make sure he wont be able to cause any harm when he awakens." McGonagall said frustrated.

"I have a draught that prevents someone from using any magic. It's meant for cases of magical exhaustion to prevent physical harm but I think it might help." The school nurse said hopefully.

"That might just do the trick. I have to get a book from my office. How long until the draught takes effect?"

"It should be working within the hour. The effects wont wear off for a few days though."

"I'll return before then I'm sure." McGonagall said jokingly before turning and leaving the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey turned toward her office and crossed the room to it's entrance.

"I hope this works Mr. Potter." she said grabbing a small vial.

Up in the common Ginny sat waiting for Harry to arrive from the Headmistresses office. As the night progressed though she became worried. She turned to Hermione and her brother who were going over the list of ingredients for the animagus potion. "Have either of you seen Harry?" Ginny asked trying not to seem to worked up.

"Not since Neville got him." Hermione said apologetically. Ron shook his head not paying much mind to his sister. Ginny furrowed her brow and headed toward the door behind the painting. She opened it slowly and looked around the corridor to make sure it was empty. After a few moments she started off toward the stairs down to the Headmistresses office. On her way she felt a cold chill wash over her that made her stop dead in her tracks.

"Hello?" She asked looking around. After a couple seconds she started to walk again only to stop after a few steps.

"Go to the hospital wing." a familiar voice fluttered softly in the air. Ginny pulled out her wand, casting lumos, and lit up the empty hall. She looked from side to side as she started to grow panicky.

"Who's there?" She asked with a forced bravery.

"The hospital wing." The voice whispered again more quietly than before. Ginny bit her lip before turning and heading for the hospital wing. When she arrived she squeaked loudly when she saw Harry lying in one of the beds.

"What happened?" Ginny called out running to his side.

"You shouldn't be here. It's well after hours." Madam Pomfrey said looking up at the worried redhead.

"What happened?" Ginny asked again ignoring the advice.

"I can't say." The nurse said sternly.

"Does this have anything to do with that other soul?" Ginny asked catching Madam Pomfrey by surprise. She was about to reply when the Headmistress entered the room.

"Ms. Weasley, what are you doing out of bed?" McGonagall asked shocked to find Ginny by Harry's side.

"He didn't return to Gryffindor tower so I came looking." Ginny said defensively.

"Here?" The Headmistress asked. Ginny didn't want to mention the strange voice so she quickly lied, something she was good at after being raised with all boys.

"He spends more time here than anywhere else." Ginny replied convincingly.

"That he does." The nurse added opening Harry's eyelid again. Ginny looked and stood up after noticing the color.

"His eyes are blue. Like his fathers." Ginny said confused. "The other soul has taken over hasn't it?" She asked turning to the Headmistress.

"Yes, I'm afraid it has." McGonagall replied sadly. "Now we have some work to do so I must ask you to return to your dormitory." Ginny nodded before kissing Harry on the head.

"Harry, if you can here me. Come back." She whispered before leaving the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey followed her with her eyes, slightly squinted.

"Does she seem a bit more attached than she should be?" she asked McGonagall.

"Kingsley told me that might happen." The Headmistress said blowing off the subject. "Did you know that Lilly Potter was supposed to give birth to twins but one of them died before birth?"

"How do you know that Minerva?"

"It's in her diary." replied the Headmistress as she opened up a small leather book full of beautiful handwriting. "His name was going to be Nicholas after his grandfather." At the name Nicholas Harry's eyes opened briefly before closing.

"I guess that answers who it is." Madam Pomfrey said quietly.

"I had a feeling it was him. It was the eyes that gave it away." McGonagall said smartly. "Is he ready to be woken?"

"He should be. That draught has had more than enough time to take effect." McGonagall nodded. She raised her wand toward Harry.

"Suscitatio!" She yelled as a yellow light spiraled into Harry causing him sit up quickly. "Hello Nicholas."

"Hello Professor." Harry replied back with a smirk. "Been doing some reading?"

"I have actually. It's funny that I'm actually talking to a dead person right now. It seems that you don't belong Mr. Potter." McGonagall spoke willfully.

"I have just as much right as anyone to be here. It's not my fault the wrong child lived."

"You're right about one thing. It's not your fault, but the wrong child didn't live. Harry was the one we needed. Not you." She said coldly earning a scowl from Harry.

"You filthy whore. Go back to your brothel and earn a real living." Harry said earning a gasp from Madam Pomfrey.

"Now, now Nicholas. We don't speak like that in civilized conversation." the Headmistress replied smiling. "So what are your plans now that you're here to stay?"

"First I'm gonna have my way with Ginny. After feeling how strongly Harry cares for here I can't miss that opportunity. Then I might have a try at Hermione. Hell I've been asleep for so long I don't know when my hunger will be satisfied." Harry said regaining his attitude.

"Your guess is as good as mine. It's too bad you wont be around that long." Harry squinted at these words.

"What?" He asked angrily.

"These are your final minutes Nick. I've got but one question though. How did you wake up?" McGonagall asked curiously.

"Why should I answer you?" Harry spat.

"Because if you don't I'll have a dementor remove you." She said coldly. Harry's face broke into a look of fear before he nodded.

"I woke up when the auror ran the test on Harry to see his core aura."

"Auror?" the Headmistress asked.

"Yeah in the department of mysteries." Harry said with a nod.

"Thank you Nicholas, you've been a big help. Animus Aufero." With a huge gasp Harry slumped back into the bed. His eyes shifting back to their normal green. "That should be the end of that."

"What was that spell?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

"It is one created by the Ministry before use of dementors. It removes a persons soul and rips it to pieces." she said with no emotion. "Highly illegal."

"Will Harry be alright?"

"I believe so, yes. I'm not sure how unscathed he will be however. This couldn't have been easy on him."

"I'll keep my eye on him the best I can Minerva."

"Thank you Poppy. I'm going to be leaving the castle for a while. I shall return before dinner tomorrow though to check on his progress. I have a couple more questions for one Kingsley Shacklebolt."

A.N.

Hey sorry about the long break there. My life has been pretty busy. I've moved a few times and I just had my first child born so things have been interesting to say the least. I've got some fresh ideas to throw into the mix so stay tuned for chapters to come.


	34. Chapter 34

Harry Potter and the Return to Hogwarts, 8th Year

Chapter Thirty-Four – Never the Same

The following day Ginny shot out of bed as the suns first light peeked into the cracks on her four-poster bed. She dressed her self as quickly as her body would allow first thing in the morning and then sprinted to the hospital wing. She came to a quick stop, almost tripping over herself, when she realized that Harry's bed was empty. She quickly ran over to the door to Madam Pomfrey's quarters and knocked.

"Just a moment." Replied a mildly irritated voice followed by dragging footsteps. The door swung open revealing what appeared to be a tired old women rudely awoken. "Yes Ms. Weas-" She started before noticing Harry's bed was empty. "Where did he go!"

"That's why I knocked. I was going to ask you the same question." Ginny said defensively.

"That's impossible. He shouldn't be awake until at least tomorrow morning." spat the old nurse as she hustled over to his bed and put her hand down. "Still warm. He couldn't have gotten far, but where did he go?"

"I've got a good idea." Ginny replied before running out of the room. She turned down the stairs and continued down to the great hall where Harry sat eating and reading. Sighing heavily Ginny stomped over to the tired looking wizard who either didn't notice her scorn or was trying to pretend it wasn't happening. "Harry Potter." she said sharply earning a very confused and almost fearful look from Harry.

"Last I checked." He said trying to lighten the mood, however unsuccessful.

"You had me worried sick!" Ginny yelled catching the attention of a ghost floating by the entrance to the hall. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"Er...eating." Harry said very confused. Ginny gave him a look of complete disbelief and aggression. "I woke up in the hospital wing, again. I checked myself over and didn't seem to be hurt so I came down to breakfast."

"You don't remember what happened?" Ginny asked confused.

"Why what happened?" Harry asked worried. Ginny blinked a few times before sitting down.

"Nothing that matters." She said before chuckling. "But don't be surprised when Madam Pomfrey catches up to you." Harry shook his head before taking a bite of food. "Watcha reading?"

"The book Hagrid gave me for my birthday. I'm sick of waking up in the hospital." Harry said with a serious smirk.

"I don't blame you." Ginny joked.

A couple hours later Harry and Ginny took their seat in the Transfiguration classroom. The class was almost full but there was still no sign of the teacher. Harry looked around for a moment before turning to Ginny. "McGonagall never said who the Transfiguration teacher was going to be." Ginny turned and squinted slightly.

"I guess she's still teaching." Ginny replied.

"That's a heavy workload." Harry replied looking around again.

"Maybe they couldn't find anyone for the job yet." Ginny said as a tall lanky man entered the room. He quickly walked up to the front of the class and turned to face the students.

"I am your new professor. You may call me sir or Jericho. It's your choice but I will not pay any attention to being called professor because I refuse to believe that I am that old. Now who here can tell me what you learned last year? Hmmm yes, how about you Mr. Potter." He said laying his dark eyes on Harry.

"Err...well it's been a while for me sir." Harry said embarrassed.

"You don't remember?" the teacher asked surprised.

"Not the specifics no. I do remember it was human transfiguration." Harry added.

"Very good. This year we are going to be expanding the same principals and eventual we are going to get into vanishing. Don't take this lightly because vanishing is one of the most difficult thing a wizard can learn. It is also one of the most useful. So Let's begin."

The ministry of magic was unusually busy as McGonagall. Made her way to the lift that will take her to the ministers office. She had to wait for the next ride as the elevator filled up just before she got inside. As she stood waiting a few more people gathered around her.

"Did you hear what happened Travis?" asked a lady behind McGonagall.

"No but I can tell something is up. This place is in chaos." replied a man.

"Some wizard, from Germany they think, has been attacking magical and muggle cities and when he's done there is nobody left alive. Not a single soul." said the women. McGonagall turned around in shock looking at the women.

"Is what you say true?" asked the headmistress with a tone of pure shock and horror.

"Yes. There are three cities completely gone since yesterday."

"But why?" McGonagall asked.

"I dunno. All I know is that he calls himself the Phantom." McGonagall was almost startled as the lift opened up in front of her. She walked in with the others and told the operator that she needed to see Kingsley. After a few minutes it was just McGonagall and the operator left. When the door opened McGonagall stepped out into a room bustling with witches and wizards. Kingsley stood with a few notable aurors going over some maps on the wall. When the door closed behind her Kingsley turned to see the headmistress and headed over toward her.

"I'm sorry I don't have much time Minerva. What is it I can do for you?" Kingsley said as he approached.

"I came to talk to you about Harry and the department of mysteries-" McGonagall started before Kingsley held his finger up to his lips.

"This is not the place for this conversation." He said in a whisper. "Let's take a walk and I'll answer your questions if I can." He added putting a hand on her shoulder and leading her toward a door off to the side of the room. Once through the door Kingsley closed it behind them cutting off any sound from the busy room. "How did you learn about that?" Kingsley asked sitting in a big chair behind a desk.

"I have my ways minister. I just need to know what happened and why I had to remove an invasive soul from within Harry Potter." Minerva asked sitting across from the minster.

"Harry and Ginny were inducted into a very special group. I can't give you any specifics on the group or it's purpose but I will let you know that with recent events they will be missing a few classes."

"I'm afraid I'm going to need a bit more than that to allow my students to leave the safety of the castle." responded an irritated headmistress.

"Then I'm going to need you to sign a blood contract so that even under torture you can not repeat this information unless to someone who also signs a blood contract."

"Very well." McGonagall said holding out her hand. She pulled out her wand and dragged it on her palm and like she was dragging a knife she left a trail of blood. Kingsley pointed his wand at her hand and cleared his throat.

"Do you, Minerva McGonagall, declare unto this vow a silence on the subject we are about to discuss?"

"I do."

"Do you, even under the influence of foreign matters declare to hold your tongue?"

"I do."

"Do you declare that if you were ever to repeat this information to someone who has not contributed blood to this oath that you would drop dead before you finished your first word?"

"I do."

"Then so be it." Kingsley finished lowering his wand. McGonagall spun the tip of her wand over her hand healing the cut. "Harry and Ginny are aurors Minerva and you may not like to here it. They're two of the best I have at my disposal. This past summer we put them through the hardest training program we have with the ministry which is through the department of mysteries."

"Unspeakables?"

"Yes. Which is why I'm so very confused as to how you learned about this."

"So what will they be doing minister?" McGonagall asked ignoring his last comment.

"Currently I will be using them as a kind of preemptive strike against the one they call the Phantom. If we can stop him in lower Europe he wont have a chance to come here."

"Do you think he intends to come here?"

"He has completely wiped out three cities. What these cities have in common is that they have the government bodies for both magical and muggle societies. London fits the pattern." Kingsley said fiddling with his wand.

"What happens if he gets to London?" McGonagall asked.

"We are currently working on a plan of action based on the limited data we have acquired from his previous attacks. From where we stand now it doesn't look good."

"What can Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley do to stop him?"

"Harry doesn't know it yet but I've never seen anyone with so much magical potential. His records indicate that he is the most powerful auror we have."

"You can't be serious. He's just a boy."

"No Minerva. He's legally an adult and I've never considered him a child to begin with. I'm at a position where I can not take no for an answer headmistress. I need Harry and Ginny to have the ability to come and go from the castle without any hassle. If you wont cooperate I'm going to have to pull rank on this."

"Well I guess I have no choice then."

"So it would appear."


	35. Chapter 35

Harry Potter and the Return to Hogwarts, 8th Year

Chapter Thirty-Five – Athens

Harry was sitting in the common room working on a Transfigurations paper due on Monday. He had just finished his first foot of paper when he kicked back and rubbed his eyes under his glasses. He was started to feel a little fatigued after, what he could only guess, wasn't a fun night. He was about to put his homework away when the headmistress entered the Gryffindor common room.

"Mr. Potter, please might I have a word?" she asked raising her eyebrows to insure this wasn't a question so much as a demand.

"Yes, professor." Harry said walking over to the portrait hole and following her through. Once in the corridor she handed Harry a blank piece of paper.

"The minister of magic has asked me to give this to you. He says that you'll know how to read it." she said with a hint of anger.

"We're being activated?" Harry asked with a sense of anxiety.

"Yes. The circumstances outside have became grave enough."

"What happened?"

"I'm sure it's all in that letter." McGonagall said before walking away with what Harry thought might have been a tear in her eye. Shrugging Harry looked down at the piece of parchment he was holding.

"Okay. Let's see what's written then." Harry said climbing back into the common room and quickly running up to his bed. He closed the curtains around him and pulled out his wand. He tapped the parchment and spoke "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." a smile came over his face as writing sprawled out over the parchment.

To Whom is Reading,

Report at midnight to the place where it started.

Things are bad and only look to get worse. Be prepared.

Signed,

The One in Charge

Harry stared at the very vague letter before folding it up and putting it in his pocket. There wasn't even a reason to hide the writing. He opened up the curtains to his bed and walked back down to the common room. Ginny was now sitting on the couch with Hermione. Harry walked over and wrapped his arms around Ginny, secretly placing the letter in her shirt. Ginny gave Harry a quick look before realizing what he was doing.

"Passing love notes?" Hermione asked with a smirk.

"Er...yeah." Harry said deciding that was as good a cover story as any. He quickly gave Ginny a kiss on the head and went back up the stairs to his dorm. Ginny got up and did the same. She opened the letter on her way up the stairs and chuckled as she read the short note.

"That was vague." she snorted as she walked into her dorm. She sat the note down on the bed and started going through her trunk. She grabbed a few vials and a set of robes given to her by the ministry. She strapped her wand into a holster on her forearm and put the robes on, placing the vials in the robes. "Okay. Now to get out of the castle."

Harry was waiting outside of the castle when Ginny slowly fell down to the ground, like a feather falling. He was wearing the robes that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave him for his birthday. "Are you ready?" Harry asked with a serious tone.

"Let's do this." Ginny replied with a nod. The two head over to the gate where three aurors stood watch. As Harry and Ginny approached they opened the gates for them without question. Harry was surprised as the aurors nodded as they walked by. Once off the grounds Harry grabbed Ginnys hand and they disappeared with a pop.

They appeared in a back alley in downtown London. Just outside of the alley was the visitors entrance to the ministry. Harry led her to the phone booth and dropped in a coin. The booth lowered down into the ground a few seconds before letting them out in sight of the atrium. The two continued through the ministry until arriving at the department of mysteries. Kingsley Shacklebolt was waiting for them with a small briefcase.

"I suppose you two probably want to know what's happening so I'll get to it." He said handing over the case. "There have been three cities in Europe completely annihilated. There hasn't been a single survivor. Berlin, Rome and Belgrade. Do you know what these cities have in common?" Kingsley asked. Ginny shook her head but Harry squinted a little.

"They're all capital cities aren't they?" Harry asked unsure.

"Exactly but not just for muggles but for the magic world as well."

"What happened?" Ginny asked shocked.

"No one is sure but a man who calls himself the Phantom has claimed responsibility." the minister replied.

"Just one man?" Harry asked confused.

"Yes. I'm sure he has help though Mr. Potter."

"Okay. What do you need us to do?" Harry asked looking to Ginny and then back to the minister.

"We believe that Athens is next on his list but we aren't sure when or where it will begin. I want you two to watch over the city until he strikes then I want you to get away and report to me how he is doing it. I do not want you to try and fight."

"You want us to let all those people die?" Ginny asked with a tone of disgust.

"Damn it. Do you understand what's going on? If we don't figure out a way to stop him then London will be destroyed!" Kingsley said angrily. "It is my first and foremost obligation to protect my people."

"Alright." Harry said which caught Ginny off guard. He didn't seem bothered by the idea of leaving the city to burn.

"Good. Now in that case are masks that you will need to wear. They are the sign of the Unspeakables. They will keep you from being questioned and will protect your identity. Also in there is an old book. It's a portkey. It will take you to Athens in exactly five minutes. Are there any questions?"

"No sir." Harry replied nodding slightly.

"Okay. I want you to check in every six hours with a patronus but don't use the same one twice in a row." the minister said before turning and walking away.

"Are we really going to let all those people die?" Ginny asked shocked.

"That depends." Harry said opening the breifcase.

"On what?"

"If I think we can take him." Harry said smiling. Ginny smirked before grabbing her mask out of the case. The two put the masks on and held the book between them.

"Harry?" Ginny said with a hint of tremble in her voice.

"Yeah?" Harry replied.

"I've got a weird feeling." Ginny managed to say before the two were transported away by the portkey. The two landed in a large grassy field with some ancient ruins in the center. On the ruins was a great circle with a lightning bolt in the center.

"Harry?" Ginny asked again exactly like before.

"Yeah?" Harry replied his eyes glued to the ruins.

"I've got a weird feeling."

"Me too." Harry said before the two walked closer to the ancient columns. Harry looked down at the base of the column with the lightning crest on it. "My glasses are picking something up down here. It looks like a door."

"A door?" Ginny asked staring stupidly at the spot. Harry reached down and tore some grass and soil up from the ground revealing a handle.

"Yeah." He said as he pulled on the handle unable to lift it. "It wont budge."

"Alarte Ascendare!" Ginny shouts leveling her wand at the door. The spell sent the door flying a few hundred feet in the air leaving a gaping hole before them.

"I guess that works." Harry said looking into the whole. He scrunched his face before jumping down into the whole.

"Harry!" Ginny squeaked as he jumped. "Lumos!" She said quickly lighting up the hole. Harry's face was only a foot or so below the ground. He laughed as she about fell over with shock. "That is not funny! You could have been killed. Why didn't you check before you jumped?" She yelled in a manner much like her mother.

"Will you relax? My glasses let me see in the dark." He said turning to explore the tunnel. "It looks like it goes on for a while. C'mon." He said waving for Ginny to follow him. They continued down the tunnel until they came to an open cavern. In the center of the room sat a shield. As they entered the room a voice rumbled through the room.

"I don't know what it said. It's speaking Greek."

"There was a fellow potter who had an old horse. He wanted to buy a new horse. On market day he bought one but when he got home, it was not there. How is that possible?" Harry repeated.

"It's a riddle." Ginny asked.

"I guess." Harry replied confused.

"Because he's riding it."

"What?" Harry asked.

"That's the answer. Say it in Greek." Ginny said dumbly.

"giatí eínai af̱tó ippasía." Harry spoke causing a single beam of light to shine down on the shield revealing a beautiful horse on the front of it. "I think it's for you Ginny."

"The ruins had a lightning bolt on them." She said objecting.

"But the riddle said a fellow potter and your patronus is a horse." Harry said looking at the shield.

"Fellow potter?" Ginny asked looking at Harry.

"You will be eventually." Harry said blushing. Ginny smiled before turning back toward the shield.

"Alright." She said stepping forward and grabbing the shield. "It's so light. Like it's not even there." She added putting it on her arm. She was looking it over when she stopped and stared at the inside of the shield. "It says something. Heracles." At these words a golden chariot pulled by four horses appeared in the chamber with them. It was glowing bright enough to light the room completely.

"Wow." Harry said.


	36. Chapter 36

Harry Potter and the Return to Hogwarts, 8th Year

Chapter Thirty-Six – Invasion

Harry climbed up out of the hole back up to the ruins. He was turning to help Ginny up from the hole when something caught his eye. The night sky to the south-west was glowing red and plumes of smoke were blocking the stars. Low rumbles were gently shaking the columns next to him. "Ginny. I think we better check this out." Harry said mildly mesmerized.

"Well can you help me up?" She spat hurriedly.

"Oh...right." Harry said quickly pulling her from the ground.

"Oh no." She said looking at the glowing horizon.

"Yeah, let's go." Harry said as he took off running.

"Wait!" Ginny said after he got a few steps. "Heracles." she spoke sternly summoning the golden chariot again. "C'mon." She said climbing on. Harry reluctantly climbed on.

"Do you know how to drive this thing?"

"How hard can it be?" Ginny said grabbing the reigns. She gave a them a flick and the chariot took off quickly. Although it was moving almost as fast as a broom the two felt almost no force against them. The streets were beginning to fill with panicking people as they neared the source of the smoke. The gentle rumbling from before has been replaced by loud explosions growing even louder. As they broke the building line and came within sight of the sea they stopped suddenly. Out on the water was a dozen or so constructs hovering above the water. To Harry they resembled muggle tanks due to the fact that on top was a long cylindrical barrel that was firing upon the city. Each shot slammed into the buildings with horrific force cause massive explosions.

"Oh my god." Harry said fearfully as he looked at the scene around him.

"This isn't good." Ginny said.

"No." Harry said debating on helping the people around him. He pulled out his wand and extended it to staff length before holding it out toward the sea. "CUNCTUS EXPELLIARMUS!" Harry screamed as he poured his magic into Mjulnir. A brilliant red light shot out over the sea and split to every construct. They smashed into them ripping the weapons from the top of the constructs. Red lightning rained down around the constructs, rumbling even louder than the explosions were. Thinking quickly for a way to give the people more time a spell popped into Harry's mind. He'd heard about it let alone used it before. He raised his staff again and shouted "Existo charybdis!"

The water around the evil constructs started to churn and swirl as a great whirlpool formed beneath them. The splashing water started smacking against them causing one or two to falling to the water. Harry noticed people falling out into the sea. "Okay Ginny. Get us out of here." Harry said tapping her on the back. She again ushered her golden horses forward and with a fierce power the chariot took off away from the sea. They were about 3 kilometers away when spells started smashing the street around them. Harry looked behind him to see five wizards on broomsticks chasing them. However these weren't normal broomsticks. On the front of them was what looked like a cars windshield. Harry shrunk his staff down to a wand and raised it up to the attackers. "Reducto!" He shouted sending a into the lead attackers broom. The broom disintegrated beneath its master leaving him to fall to his demise. The others started shifting around as they fired more curses at the chariot. None of the spells seem to hit at all to Harry's surprise as he continued firing stunners.

"Harry look!" Ginny yelled. Harry turned to find a mob of people in the road. They seemed to be running into an invisible barrier preventing them from leaving the city. Harry turned back to his attackers and shouted "Immobulus!" causing the remaining attackers to freeze mid-air. He turned back toward the crowd.

"Slow us down." Harry said to Ginny. She pulled on the reigns causing the chariot to come to a slow roll. Harry stared at the invisible wall for a moment before speaking. "It looks like some form of the Imperturbable Charm."

"Can we dispel it?" Ginny asked pulling out her wand.

"I think if we could there would have survivors from the other attacks." Harry said thinking quickly. He stood motionless for what seemed like an eternity before an idea popped into his head. "Remember the Goblet of Fire?" he asked.

"Yeah?" Ginny asked confused.

"Barty Crouch Jr. used the confundus charm to mess with it." Harry said with a grin. "CONFUNDO!" Harry shouted putting all the energy he could manage into the spell. The wall started to spark as it sizzled out letting the mob of people through.

"Okay. Should we get out of here now?" Ginny asked turning to Harry.

"Probably." Harry said grabbing on to Ginny. The two stood on the chariot for almost a minute before anyone spoke.

"We can't apparate." Ginny said with a hint of fear before screams from the mob of people caught their attention. There was spells flying into the crowd from outside of the city. "We gotta help those people!" She yelled shaking the reigns again. Harry raised his wand waiting for a clear shot. When they rode into the crowd Harry saw a few wizards ahead defending the crowd. They turned to watch as Harry and Ginny rode by on the golden chariot.

"The gods have descended to save us!" Harry heard one of them say. He was about to chuckle when he noticed a witch dressed in black who was firing off killing curses.

"Impedimenta." Harry said making the witch freeze in her steps. Two more black cloaked enemies stepped out and fired on the chariot. "Reducto! Reducto! Reducto!" Harry shouted as he fired off curses. The first missing but the second two hitting their targets.

"There's too many! We can't take them all!" Ginny screamed over the action.

"I know. Just keep heading out of the city. I'll do everything I can on our way out!" Harry replied. Ginny nodded as she continued weaving through the crowd. Harry shot off curses every chance he got. The chariot was almost through the crowd when something caught there eye. Another one of the constructs, like the ones on the water, was heading straight toward them. The massive weapon on top fired off a curse that spiraled toward them. "Protego horribilus!" Harry shouted throwing up a shield in front of them. The curse blasted into the shield with a bright explosion. The chariot shook as they continued toward the construct. "My turn. BOMBARDA MAXIMA!" Harry said firing at the construct. The spell deflected off the front shield causing no harm.

"It has a shield!" Ginny screamed. The weapon tip started to glow in preparation to fire when everything slowed down around Harry. His brain was running through plan after plan when an idea struck. He shot off two cutting curses straight at the glowing tip of the weapon. Within seconds there was a huge explosion just in front of the construct causing it the crack into pieces. Five wizards flew to the ground around the destruction. Harry petrified them as he and Ginny rode by. When they were out of the range of danger Ginny stopped the chariot and the two watched the city behind them.

People were escaping left and right and muggle military was starting to arrive. Even with everything they did Harry knew that thousands of people were dead. "We did the best we could." Ginny said breathing a little heavier than normal.

"I know." Harry said sadly. "But it wasn't enough."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"I mean that we need to get the DA ready for when this fight comes to us."

"Will that be enough?"

"I dunno. I never thought we'd be fighting something like this." Harry said depressed.

"Let's get back to Kingsley." Ginny said grabbing Harry's arm and with a pop they disappeared. The two appeared in the same alley they apparated hours before. Ginny was about to walk out of the alley when Harry stopped her.

"Take off the mask." Harry said taking his off.

"Right." She replied doing the same. The two crossed the street and entered the ministry through the visitors entrance. The atrium was bustling as they made their way over to the lift. They heard reports an attack left and right but no one seemed to know much about it. Only that people were getting away safely. When they finally made it to the ministers office if was, to their surprise, empty except for the minister who was standing by his desk.

"It's good to see you've returned." Kingsley said with a smile. "So I guess just getting out of there wasn't an option?"

"Actually sir we did everything you asked." Harry said calmly. "We had to fight our way out of the city in order to escape."

"Harry, I honestly wasn't expecting you to just leave with out a fight. That's why I sent you." Kingsley laughed while taking a seat behind his desk. "So tell me everything you can."

"Well sir, it's worse than I thought." Harry said sitting in a nearby chair. Ginny did the same. "It's not one man but an entire army. I mean hundreds of witches and wizards and they've built these constructs, like war machines."

"War machines?" the minister asked taking notes.

"Like muggle tanks. They are armoured and have some defensive magic as well as these huge weapons on top that fire powerful curses. They have people inside of them controlling them."

"Were you able to stop them?"

"Yeah but it got harder after they cranked up the defenses on them. My spells were being deflected."

"He had to target their own curse as it was fired in order to hit them." Ginny added proud of Harry's battle instincts.

"Impressive. I'm gonna guess that you figured out how there wasn't any survivors until you interfered." the minister said with a smirk.

"They put up some kind of a wall to keep everyone in. Some variation of the Imperturbable Charm." Harry said thinking back.

"How could you tell?" Kingsley asked leaning forward with curiosity.

"My glasses are very similar to the bewitched eye that Moody had."

"That's useful. Anything else?"

"Yeah. They used the constructs to bomb the city after the wall is set up. They have people on brooms with some kind of shield on the front of them to deflect spells. They pick off any threats they can find until the ground troops and constructs move into the city from more than one side."

"I've never heard of such tactics." the minister spoke with glossy eyes. Fear struck across his face as he spoke.

"They're muggle tactics." Harry said bluntly.

"Muggle tactics?" Ginny asked shocked.

"Yes. I don't know too much about it but this is common stuff for the muggle military." Harry said remember some black and white war movies Vernon liked to watch sometimes.

"Is this enough information minister?" Ginny asked feeling tired.

"This is more than I expected by far. You two did perfectly. I'll get our best minds on this right away...but Harry. I want to talk to you more about these muggle tactics."

"Sure." Harry said. "I can get some...tools that I think will help." Harry said referring to those war movies.

"Very well." Kingsley said with a nod. "You two get some rest."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A.N.

Let me know what you guys are thinking about my story. It's been a while so if things seem a little rough please forgive me. Any help would be much appreciated.

P.S. LETS GET SOME REVIEWS!


	37. Chapter 37

Harry Potter and the Return to Hogwarts, 8th Year

Chapter Thirty-Seven – Jubilation

The energy in the great hall for the next couple weeks rivaled when the Tri-Wizard Tournament was being held. Every student, even the Slytherins, was talking about the unknown two warriors that saved Athens. Harry and Ginny were learning things about themselves that they didn't even know. Things like the fact that they were twins born from the richest family in Europe who spent their entire fortune on rituals to increase their power so that they could protect the world. Despite how wrong the theories were Harry was enjoying them. Mostly because the name Harry Potter was the biggest news at school. He felt normal but still knew that he was important.

Life would have been perfect for Harry if one of the most important things in his life wasn't missing. Ginny had been avoiding Harry almost since they got back from Greece. She was fine for a couple days and then out of nowhere she was never around or didn't sit next to him in class. To make it even worse for Harry, they share every class. Every time he'd enter the common room she'd leave.

Harry found himself spending most of his time reading from the, now 12, news papers he subscribed to. Looking for clues or hints to the Phantoms next attack. The only thing keeping Harry together was the fact that the Phantom hasn't struck since him and Ginny foiled his plans. But he wasn't sure how much longer he would last. So he decided that in the next DA meeting he would take matters into his own hand.

When the Dumbledore's Army entered the room of requirements for their third meeting of the year they found that they had walked into a massive open field. The only thing insight, besides the endless ocean of grass, was Harry and a rack of broomsticks. Once everyone had entered Harry climbed on his broom and floated just high enough for everyone to see him.

"Hello everyone. Today ought to make for an interesting lesson. You may or may not have noticed the broomsticks below me. If you hadn't then you might want to see Madam Pomfrey. We are going to split into two teams. The two teams are first going to compete in an air battle. Using only stunners and shield charms the team with the last remaining players wins. After wards we're going to go over some spells and tactics for fighting flying opponents from the ground. So everyone go ahead and grab a broom. When you all have one you'll notice the tip of the broom will change colours. Blues will go over here and the reds over here. If you get a black tip then come to me because you have a special job tonight." Harry said before everyone hurried over and grabbed a broomstick. The room was split evenly as the two teams separated. The only person remaining was Draco who got the black tip.

"So what do you have in mind Potter?" Draco asked with a hint of irritation.

"You were selected because you were the least likely to use only stunners." Harry said with no hint of surprise. "Because of this I'm going to grant you your desire. You are allowed to cast any spell that would injure and no spells can hit you. You are what I like to call the unexpected. Now I might be wasting my breathe here, but please don't pick on one team in particular." Harry finished.

"I think I can handle that." Draco said with an evil smirk that made Harry's stomach jump.

"Sonorus." Harry said pointing his wand at his throat. "ALLRIGHT EVERYONE. MOUNT YOUR BROOMS!" Harry spoke, his voice carrying for miles on the flat plain. Once everyone was ready Harry shot up a red spark "BEGIN!" The two teams started at each other ferociously. Stunners flew back and forth as the front lines were falling out of the sky like flies. Then after the two teams crossed each other the action started. Harry watched carefully for who were the best shots and who were the best defenders. Draco looked like a little boy in a toy shop as he flew around petrifying and blowing people off their brooms. He specifically targeted those who fired upon him, to Harry's surprise. The last remaining players were Ginny and Ron who had been placed on the same team. Harry wasn't surprised though. Ginny and Ron both excelled at flying and combat though their styles were very much different. Ginny had shot down at least 20 people her self while Ron only hit around eight. However Ron had managed to prevent many of his team mates from being hit a few times.

"Very good. Now can anyone tell me why it was these two left alive?" Harry asked. Although no one would be able to answer correctly for Ginny.

"Because they're good." Joked Neville whom Harry hadn't noticed was joining them, at least visibly.

"Well yeah, but what makes them good?"

"Experience?" asked a fifth year Ravenclaw.

"You can call it experience or strategy or luck but what it really comes down to is the ability to keep your thoughts in these kind of situations. Ginny took out half of the opposing team herself. Why? Because she was able to focus. Ron was able to block all of the stunners aimed for him and more than a dozen aimed for his team mates. Why? Because he was able to focus."

"But it's not fair. Malfoy was cheating." yelled someone who Harry couldn't see.

"Cheating? In a fight? There is no such thing. Sure I told you to use only stunners and you followed the rules but when we fight the real battle. There are no rules. Many of you fought last year when Voldemort brought his full power down on this castle. There is no decency or restraint in combat and never forget that." Harry said with a cold voice. "And just to be clear I told Draco to use those spells." Harry added with a sheepish grin.

"Oh." replied the same voice.

"Now on to ground to air combat. Unfortunately you might not always have a broom and the opponents might. There are five things to remember in this situation. The first is to keep moving. It's hard to hit a moving target and it's even harder to hit one while you are moving as well. The second is to aim where they are going to be not where they are. I know this isn't as easy as it sounds but trust me. The third is to think of the bigger picture in regards to what spells you choose. Spells that hit a larger area or stop more than one attacker are the key. The fourth is that the sky is huge you never know where the next attack will come from and the fifth is never forget the opponents on the ground. You might be distracted and overwhelmed by the flying forces but they might not be the only ones." Harry said walking toward the students. "Ginny, Ron, Neville and Draco please take to the sky." The four mounted their brooms and lifted up off the ground. "Please all of you come at me in a formation." Harry said motioning toward him with his hand.

"All four of us?" Draco double checked laughing.

"Yes." Harry said showing no doubt. Malfoy shrugged as he and the others took off before circling toward Harry in a 'V' formation.

"Immobulus!" Harry shouted causing them all to suddenly stop. The crowd laughed as Harry gave the DA a disappointed look. "Finite!" Harry shouted letting them go. They still continued toward Harry and started firing stunners. "Protego Totalus!" Harry shouted throwing up a wall that the spells slammed into followed by the attackers. The crowed laughed again. "If you think about the bigger picture than you can make the numbers more manageable."

"Uh Harry?" Ron said knocking on the invisible ward in place.

"Er...right. Finite." Harry said with a smirk.

"You're a right foul git, you know that mate?" Ron joked as he rejoined the others.

"Sorry." Harry said still smiling. "Anyway another tactic you might try is to let off as many spells as possible. Harry level his wand on the crowd. "Plures stupefy!" Harry shouted letting off a constant barrage of stunners. After a few seconds, and 20 people, Harry stopped.

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked with raised eyebrows.

"You've used spells like Lumos maxima before where you modify the spell by making it stronger or changing the nature of it. Who says you have to stop there? Most spells can be adapted just by modifying the spell. Now I have to warn you not to over exert yourselves. Maximizing spells and doing as I just did can leave your magic supplies empty in a matter of seconds."

"The one you just used, did you say plures?" asked Draco.

"Yes. Your wand will not stop shooting the spell you called until you lose concentration or choose to stop." Harry said before the entire mod of people raised their wands at Harry. "Kiss my arse." Harry before they let off a massive attack on him. He managed to summon a shield just in time but he wasn't sure how he did it. The shield had a silver glow that made him feel uneasy. The only time he had seen that spell before is when Voldemort used it against Dumbledore. However despite his discomfort Harry was impressed that the shield blocked every attack and continued to hold as they spells continued. After a minute the volley stopped and Harry lowered the shield. "Now you see that one man can stand up against an army."

"How did you do that?" asked more than a dozen voices.

"I'm sorry but that's all the time for today. Next week we'll get into shield charms." Harry said avoiding the question. "Now when you leave go ahead and swing by the hospital wing. I've prepared there to be pepper-up potions for everyone." Harry added as the class turned toward the door and started to depart. When everyone was gone Ginny was left at the door.

"I can't leave." She said surprised.

"I know." Harry said approaching her.

"Merlins beard." She swore stomping her foot and glaring up at the magical sky. "You did this."

"Well you didn't leave me much choice Ginny." Harry said defensively. "You haven't shown me the light of day for more than a week now. What's going on?"

"Oh Harry." Ginny said crying as she laid her head down on his chest. "I don't know what to do. My mum is going to kill me."

"Why?" Harry asked curiously. Ginny looked up into his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Harry." She started before swallowing. "I'm pregnant."

A.N.

Sorry about any misspellings or grammar issues. I currently have no beta. My friend whom was supposed to help me with this story has yet to read past chapter 12. So I appreciate you pointing out mistakes.

I just want to thank everyone for their support. I really appreciate the positive reviews. They are what keeps me going on this story.


	38. Chapter 38

Harry Potter and the Return to Hogwarts, 8th Year

Chapter Thirty-Eight – Heavy Decisions

_I'm pregnant._ Was all Harry could think about the next few days. He couldn't pay attention to his studies and even now in the midst of heading on to the pitch for quiditch try-outs his head was a mess. Everyone could tell that something was wrong but nobody approached him about it because well he's Harry Potter. There is always something wrong.

Harry was confused, yet relieved, when he noticed that Ginny was not dressed in her quiditch uniform. Then the thought crossed his mind that she was going to tell everyone about the news. His hands became sweaty and his heart started pounding in his chest like it was trying to escape.

"Alright, a quick announcement." Ginny yelled catching everyone's attention. Harry felt as though he might pass out. "First off I am resigning as quiditch captain due to personal reasons. Harry will be taking the position again. That being said I will still help with the coaching." Harry was relieved and walked up next to her, feeling it was the right thing to do.

"Well at least I know I have a spot now." Harry joked earning only a giggle from Ginny and Romilda Vane who was in the group of Gryffindors trying out. "Okay. So just a quick reminder. Just because you've played on the team, whether it be last year or a year before that, does not guarantee you a spot on the team this year. So let's start out with keeper and chaser tryouts. If you want to be keeper please line up over there." Harry said pointing behind him a bit. "Chasers should go over there." He added pointing to his left. "Everyone else, please take a seat off to the side for now." Harry added. Ron and a second year that Harry didn't know lined up to be keepers. The second year was easily a foot shorter than Ron and resembled a skeleton where a skin suit. There were at least eight people gathered in the area where the chasers were. Harry recognized most of the faces but a few he didn't. "Ron, take the East goal posts and you take the West ones." Harry said before turning to the potential chasers. "Now each of you is going to get five shots on both keepers. After this we will test your ball handling and passing skills."

It took nearly a three-quarters of an hour before Harry had found his keeper and three seekers. Ron was clearly the better keeper only letting in four shots compared to the second years 13. So harry and Ginny chose him for the position. The three chasers chosen were Dennis Creevey, a fourth year and the younger brother of Collin Creevey who was killed in the battle of Hogwarts. Natalie McDonald, another fourth year who showed tremendous ability at getting the quaffle through the defending chasers and the last, with much surprise to Harry was Romilda Vane. She had shown up for quidditch try-outs before with her friends but Harry didn't think she showed any real interest before she scored twice on Ron.

Choosing the beaters took much less time. After five Gryffindors tried Harry and Ginny chose to stick with the beaters they already had. Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote. They didn't have the charisma of the Weasley twins but they rivaled them in talent. After the team was selected Harry dismissed everyone who wasn't chosen. He stood before his new team and smiled at them with a huge grin.

"In my second year Lucius Malfoy bought the entire Slytherin team Nimbus two-thousand-and-ones. In our match against them they were six goals ahead and they made it look easy. If I hadn't caught the snitch when I did we might have needed more than the 150 points the snitch got us. So I figure since this is my last year and it worked so well for them then why not give it a try." Harry said happily. The quidditch team practically shook with excitement. "Ron. For you is a cleansweep 12 with rear-foot-extenders. This will let you change direction on a whim and maintain your balance doing it. My chasers, you will be getting nimbus 2002's. They should blow the competition out of the water...er...or air and then my keepers. Thunderhead 98's. They self stabilize when you smack the bludger so you wont shake the broom."

Everyone seemed to be very excited over their new brooms, even though they didn't have them yet. For all they knew, Harry could have been lying. For all they knew, Harry was doing this for quidditch. Harry smiled as he looked upon his new aerial defense squad, although missing Ginny was a devastating blow. Devastating but necessary. He wasn't going to put her in danger now.

Sunday morning breakfast was overly enjoyable for Harry, who was asked several times why he was smiling so widely. All these questions were answered when 6 owls carrying long parcels swooped down to the Gryffindor table. The whole school watched with amazement as the quidditch team opened up their broomsticks. Harry was amazed that Ron's face actually managed to turn redder than his hair when half the school bombarded him to see his broom.

It was a good feeling for Harry and Ginny as time went by and Hogwarts became the place of wonder and mystery it was for them as children. There was no sign of the Phantom and between the DA, classes and quidditch practice the weeks started to roll by quickly. It was nearly Halloween when Harry had decided that him and Ginny needed to make a certain trip to see a certain pregnant girls parents. Ginny however grew white in the face every time he'd mention it.

"But Harry you don't know what mum will do!" Ginny almost shouted. "She'll kill me. No actually she'll yell for hours and then kill me!" She added walking with Harry down to Hagrids.

"It doesn't matter. I owe them this." Harry said as if there wasn't even an option.

"Owe them what? Two funerals?" Ginny asked in a cocky tone. Harry shook his head and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Sometimes I just want to petrify you and throw you to the mermaids." Harry said with a grin. Hagrid was out in his pumpkin patch tending to the usual car size pumpkins he grew for the Halloween feast. "Hello Hagrid!" Harry called as they drew closer.

"'Ello there 'Arry en Ginny. Fine day idnit?" Hagrid replied taking a deep breath.

"It's wonderful." Ginny answered sarcastically, although Hagrid didn't appear to notice as his small black eyes crinkled with a smile.

"I jus' made a kettle of tea if yer interested?" Hagrid offered setting down his watering can.

"That would be great." Harry said returning the smile. The three went inside Hagrid's hut and sat around what was left of his table after, it appeared, that something took a bite out of it.

"How are yer classes den?" Hagrid asked looking back and forth between the two.

"Actually they're great." Ginny answered nodding after sipping her glass of tea.

"All except for Defense Against the Dark Arts." Harry added. "I wish whoever was supposed to teach would arrive already because Snape has become worse than normal."

"There aint ben a year yet where you wernt complainin about Snape one way or the other." Hagrid laughed nostalgically. "And the other professor should be gettin here before Halloween I hear. McGonagall said somethin bout national security." Ginny stood up and stretched before walking over to Hagrids window to look out at the grounds. Hagrid eyed her funnily before looking to Harry with wide eyes. "Merlins Beard! Don't tell me yer gonna be a daddy!" Hagrid let out in a loud giggly voice. Harry and Ginny's faces turned whiter than the school ghosts.

"Er..." is all either of them managed to say.

"Molly'll be red in the face. That's fer sure." Hagrid chuckled but when Harry and Ginny became even more horror stricken he cleared his throat and looked down at his glass. "Afraid to tell her then?"

"Just a bit." Ginny said more hopeful than she really was.

"Yes, quite a temper ole Molly. But I don't think she could be mad at Harry fer more than a minute." Hagrid said trying to be reassuring.

"That doesn't help me." Ginny laughed.

"No I suppose it don't." Hagrid laughed back. Harry smiled and shook his head. "If it makes ya feel better she weren't much older than you when she got pregnant with Bill." Hagrid added nodding to himself. "A year older than Harry is all the difference. It's not like you two are children anyhoot."

"I wanna tell them Hagrid." Harry started as he knocked on the table. "I just don't want Ginny to be afraid of doing it."

"That'll never happen." Ginny chuckled sitting back in her seat. "I'm gonna be just as terrified."

"Well there ya go. Just go'an get it over with. You'll feel better when it's over." Hagrid said proudly like it was his doing.

Harry fell asleep easily that night. If only for a little while. He started to toss and turn in his sheets as his mind played host to one of Harry's worst flashbacks. Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: He was laughing at her. "Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room. The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest. The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock.

It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall. His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backward through the ragged veil hanging from the arch and Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfather's wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind and then fell back into place.

Harry awoke with a loud scream that sent everyone else in the dorm flying up from their dreams. Ron watched as his best fried breathed heavily, drenched in sweat. A sight not uncommon for him. "You alright there mate?" Ron asked concerned.

"Yeah." Harry breathed. "Just a dream." He added with a forced smile before rolling over. Once facing the other way a look of worry spread across his face. "Sirius." He whispered to himself in a cold voice.


	39. Chapter 39

Harry Potter and the Return to Hogwarts, 8th Year

Chapter Thirty-Nine – The Animal Within

"Who here can tell me what this potion is right here?" asked Slughorn with a childish smile on his face. In the cauldron next to him bubbled, what looked like, thick mud. Harry knew right away what it was but Hermione's hand flew into the air faster than Slughorn could finish his question. "Yes, Ms. Granger?" He asked happily.

"It's polyjuice potion." She said with a small smirk.

"Very good. Now can you tell me what it's uses are?" Slughorn challenged.

"Polyjuice Potionis a very complicated potion that allows the drinker to assume the form of someone else. While it can account for both age and gender, Polyjuice Potion cannot be used for a human to take an animal form or for a half-breed to assume human form." Hermione answered as if she were a talking text book.

"Very good." Slughorn expressed with a huge smile. "Twenty points to Gryffindor. We are going to begin brewing the potion but don't expect to be finished today everyone. That would be madness and probably not a very good potion to drink. You see polyjuice potion takes the better part of a month to brew correctly. However when we are done we are going to transforming into anyone of your choice. You wont be able to leave the classroom I'm afraid but it should be something to look forward too."

Harry didn't feel all that well as the day continued. The classes themselves were enjoyable but his nightmare about Sirius was getting to him. It felt more like a vision than a nightmare to Harry, but how could it have been. There was no doubt that Sirius was dead. He had walked with Harry to face Voldemort with Harry's parents and Professor Lupin.

Ginny became worried when Harry wasn't eating at Lunch or Dinner. She did the coaching at quidditch practice because Harry couldn't seem to bring his attention to the team. When they got back into the common room Ginny lead up the stairs to his dormitory. "Harry Potter. Are you going to tell me what's wrong or not?" She asked angrily.

"No." Harry said blatantly. Ginny's mouth opened wide with shock before she narrowed her eyes.

"Oh really?" she asked making Harry a little afraid.

"Just been having some dreams. Nothing important." Harry tried passing off. Ginny's expression showed no sign of giving up. "I saw Sirius die but it didn't feel like a dream. It was like one of my visions." Ginny's expression washed away immediately and was replaced with one of guilt.

"I'm sorry Harry-" She started before Harry interrupted shaking his head.

"Don't be. It wasn't fair for me to keep it from you. We need to be more open with each other." Harry said followed by a weak smile. Ginny leaned forward and kissed him deeply. They slid closer together, still kissing. Seconds turned into minutes before a familiar clearing of the throat brought them to a stop. They looked to find a rather flustered looking Ron and a grinning Hermione.

"Is it true?" Hermione asked loudly before Ron tapped her on the shoulder.

"Not so loud, Hermione." He said with a tone that Harry recognized to be slightly angry.

"What?" asked Ginny who was sharing the same worried look as Harry.

"Hagrid's just told us." Hermione whispered excitedly.

"Only he didn't mean to tell us." Ron scowled.

"What?" Ginny asked again growing more impatient.

"Are you...er...preggers?" Hermione asked growing red in the face. Harry and Ginny were silent as they turned and looked at each other.

"Hagrid." Harry said putting his face in his hands.

"How could you tell Hagrid before you told me?" asked Ron angrily.

"We didn't tell Hagrid." Ginny declared defensively. "He noticed that I'm starting to show." Ron went red in the face and his anger seemed to die off for the most part.

"Oh." He replied scratching his head.

"How far along?" asked Hermione.

"Well we only...did it the once." Ginny said awkwardly.

"I can't listen to this." Ron said before heading up the stairs to his dorm. Hermione shook her head before motioning for Ginny to continue.

"It was in the summer. Madam Pomfrey thinks that I'm about three months."

"That sounds about right." Harry said doing the math in his head.

"Is that why you aren't playing quidditch?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah." Ginny replied a little depressed. "I'll play if we lose one of our Chasers though." She added.

"When are you gonna tell mum?" asked Ron.

"We're going to the burrow for the weekend." Harry said. Ginny shot him a surprised look before swallowing hard.

"We are?" She asked worried.

"Yes." Harry answered.

"Wicked." Ginny said sarcastically. Hermione giggled to herself.

"It can't be that bad." Hermione said reassuringly before both Ginny and Ron looked at her like she was an escapee from St. Mungos. "Or it can." She corrected.

Harry was the first one in Charms class the next day. He sat, reading the book of healing magic, waiting for class to begin. The seats were almost all full when Ginny arrived with an excited look on her face. She sat down next to Harry and leaned close to whisper "Hermione says she's ready to cast the animagus spell and that the potion should be ready by this evening." A grin spread across his face as Ginny pulled away.

"Okay. Does Neville know?" Harry asked.

"Yes. He's canceled his afternoon lesson to go and get Luna." Ginny replied as Professor Flitwick climbed up to his pulpit.

"Hello class." He squeaked excitedly. "Today we are going to start our section on the fidelius charm...Mr. Potter where is Weasley and Granger?" Harry held back a smirk as he thought of an excuse.

"A bit under the weather professor. Change of the seasons and all." He said convincingly.

"Right. Got a bit of the sniffles myself." Flitwick replied. "Anyway has anyone heard of the fidelius charm?" Harry didn't raise his hand, although he knew the answer. Ginny shot her hand up and Flitwick called on her.

"The Fidelius Charm takes a secret and puts it into a single persons soul. Only they can share the secret and unless they willingly share the information with you it's impossible to find out." said Ginny.

"Very good. Ten points to Gryffindor." Flitwick said before continuing on about the charm.

"You've been around Hermione too much." Harry said with a chuckle.

"I read too." Ginny laughed back.

"Wish I would have known that before I fell in love." Harry joked.

"Wouldn't have mattered. Even the great Harry Potter can't resist me." Ginny teased back.

"What is the person who the holds the secret called Mr. Potter?" Flitwick asked noticing that Harry wasn't paying attention.

"The secret-keeper." Harry replied quickly. Flitwick mumbled a bit before continuing.

"So where are we meeting after dinner?" Harry asked quietly.

"The room of requirements. Where else?"

"Moaning Myrtle's lavatory?" Harry asked earning a stern look from Ginny.

"I haven't been there since my first year."

"Er...sorry."

After dinner Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione headed up to the Room of Requirements where Neville and Luna were waiting for them. Harry felt safe knowing that Neville was able to manipulate the Room of Requirements to make it impossible to be interrupted. Luna was saying hi to everyone while Hermione was drawing a six pointed star on the ground along with some other magic script.

"Alright everyone. Stand on one of the points." she said pointing to the star. Everyone followed her directions and waited for her as she rummaged through her bottomless bag. "Everyone gets a vial. One by one we will drink and in the middle of the star your spirit animal will appear. When everyone's shape is revealed then I'll cast the spell." she added handing everyone a vial.

"I'll go first to make sure it's safe." Said Neville with a sheepish grin. Luna punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"So brave." She joked. Neville tipped his vial back and drank it in one swallow. A blue mist rose from his chest and floated to the center of the star. It turned inside itself until the shape of a ram remained butting its head.

"Wicked." Neville grinned.

"I'll go next." Luna chimed in. She drank and the same mist floated out to the center of the star forming a hare. She laughed as the animal hopped around.

"My turn." Ron demanded draining the potion. The mist formed a terrier, panting away playfully in the center of the star. Hermione drank her potion and an owl formed from the blue mist.

"I thought your patronus was an otter?" Ron asked confused.

"It is Ron. In rare cases the animagus form differs from the patronus. There have been two known cases where people have had more than one form." Hermione instructed.

"Oh." Ron replied blushing.

"I believe that it's my turn." Ginny said before drinking her potion. A beautiful blue horse formed from the mist, rearing on its hind legs it shifted into a doe.

"Merlins beard." Neville shouted. Ginny turned red in the face as her smile spread from ear to ear. Harry also blushed knowing why the second form was possible. "Alright Harry. It's your turn."

"Bottoms up." Harry said drinking. The blue mist slowly drifted into the center of the star and spun around violently and turning to a deep shade of red. The mist exploded into a phoenix and soared around the room before shifting into a stag as it landed. The stag continued running before shifting into a great black dog. Hermione about fell over as the dog dissipated.

"Er...Harry?" She spoke finally finding her voice.

"Yeah?" Harry asked astounded.

"Did that just happen?"

"Yeah." He replied. Hermione stood staring vaguely lost in thought when Harry cleared his throat. "Hermione?"

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Should you cast the spell?"

"Oh...right." She replied shaking her head. "phasmatis bestia verus vultus exorior." She repeated as she performed a vary complex wand motion. The symbols on the floor began to glow bright blue as everyone fell to their knees and blacked out.

They awoke several hours later in a daze. Harry rubbed his head where it must have broken his fall. He put on his glasses to see everyone else rubbing in a similar manner. "Is everyone alright?" Harry asked pulling out his wand.

"Just sore." Ron replied rubbing his neck.

"Poena aufero" Harry said waving his wand. Everyone straightened out, their pain removed. "Healing spells." Harry said grinning.

"How do we change?" asked Ron.

"Meditation." Hermione replied sitting down on her corner of the star. The rest did the same looking to Hermione for guidance. "Close your eyes and focus on the animal you saw. When you can feel its heart beat try to match it to yours. Then you will be the animal. Once you change the first time you can do it anytime you want." She said very text book like.

"What if you have more than one animal?" asked Ginny. Harry nodded also wondering.

"I suppose you'll have to do it with each animal." Hermione replied not sure. Everyone closed their eyes and focused. Harry thought about which animal to become first and remembered that Ginny had a patronus for him and decided to focus on the stag. He watched in his head as his stag ran through a forest with a doe. The sun shining down on their soft coats of fur. Then he felt it. A second pulse beating in his mind. With each beat a surge of energy ran through his veins. He focused on slowing down to the same rhythm as his heart. When the two beat together he opened his eyes to find himself staring a doe. He thought it odd, but at the same time warming, that the doe was very attractive to him.

"Beautiful." he said. The doe looked away as if embarrassed.

"You're not bad yourself." Ginny joked back. Eventually all of the others shifted into their forms.

"Congratulations." Hermione spoke from her owl shape. "We are now all outlaws."


End file.
